


普塞克 前篇

by ETTOBRUTE



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 83,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETTOBRUTE/pseuds/ETTOBRUTE
Summary: 科幻，BL前篇是我负责，后篇是2345太太
Relationships: Asaka Manato/Makaze Suzuho, Asaka Manato/Nozomi Fuuto, Asami Jun/Nozomi Fuuto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. 序章

“博士，这难道就是……”匆忙赶到的助手欣喜若狂地直奔电子显微镜的屏幕，他注视着画面用微微发抖的声音喃喃自语，“你做到了，你真的做到了。”

一旁被称为“博士”的人满脸倦色坐在转椅上，跟激动的助手比起来，他显得太过安静。博士手上不停转动着一只黑色钢笔，目光投向远处，若有所思。

“这下质疑我们的那帮人可以闭嘴了，你应该马上让他们看看，狠狠扇他们一巴掌。下一个年度的资金应该没问题了，不，公司根本没见过这样的奇迹，我都能想象股东们惊呆的表情。他们会拿着钱哭着来求我们……博士？”激动的助手终于察觉到博士异常的沉默，伸手在博士眼前晃了晃，试图引起注意。

“真风，先不要告诉任何人这个消息。这里的电脑只有我们两个人有使用权限，你一定要替我保密。”博士淡淡地叮嘱。

“为什么？”助手一脸难以置信，“这是我们的王牌，它甚至可以把你送进董事会。”

“又来了，明明知道我不是为了那些无聊的东西。”博士叹了口气，“今天你看到的东西只是一个微不足道的开始而已，我们还有很长的路要走。”

助手看着博士忧虑起来的神色，也随着叹息，“果然是你啊，一点没变。”他挠挠头，“不说那些了……你的这些小家伙，是不是也该有个正式名字了。一直都是临时实验编号……今天好歹也算得上它们的生日。”

“名字么？”博士继续转着钢笔，略作沉思，“叫它们‘普塞克’吧。”

“普塞克，什么东西？”

“真风，研究之外多看点闲书换换脑子。”博士将手上的钢笔放下，拿起一支签字笔——钢笔里没有墨水，他只是偏爱它趁手的重量，转起来舒服。PSYCHE，他在纸上写下一个陌生的词。

“她是希腊神话中人类灵魂的化身，长着蝴蝶翅膀的美丽女人。她身负爱与诅咒，最终由凡人升天为神。”博士抬头望向显示屏，神情像个老父亲一样充满慈爱，“也许它们最终会成为我们的神，但是，我希望它们有美丽的灵魂。”他突然站起来拍着助手肩膀，“真风，你还要帮我一个忙。”


	2. 朝美01

朝美绚怎么也没想到在17岁生日那天会遇见望海风斗。对于遇见望海这件事，他不知道该愤怒、嘲讽还是庆幸。原本以为摊上一个抛家弃子自私透顶的妈和一个不务正业变态至极的爹，自己的生活已经烂透了，然而望海的到来告诉他——人生的恶作剧不会放过任何人，就算烂透了的生活也会有惊喜。

生日那天从早上开始就不太平静，他和他那酒鬼老爹之间一直争吵不断。朝美再一次成功激怒了醉醺醺的男人。瘦弱的少年敌不过身强力壮的中年街头混混。酒鬼如往常一样把他打了一顿绑起来扔进壁橱关禁闭，这也使得他无缘得见望海是如何精彩地折磨逼问最后拧断了酒鬼脖子。

朝美敏锐地闻到了汽油的味道，一直沉默偷听的他拼命用头撞着墙壁弄出声响，终于壁橱的拉门被哗啦一下拽开，一支黑洞洞的枪口顶住他的脑袋。

“发现了藏起来的小猫。”拿枪的陌生男人像索命的死神浑身散发着冰冷的杀气，浓郁得让人汗毛直立。朝美已经想象出枪声响起，自己脑浆喷射一地，在壁橱里静静发臭的结局。奇怪的是他一点也不害怕，甚至有些期待。意外的是陌生男人看着他笑了起来。一笑之下，杀气顿时消弭无形。“为什么弄成这样，怎么解开这东西？”他随意地用枪口敲了敲朝美脑袋上绑着的黑色硬皮质面具。

面具是变态酒鬼亲手做的，上面缝了五组绑带，套在头上贴得严严实实。为了防止朝美咬人，面具带有一个不锈钢的口衔，此刻正塞在嘴里压着舌头让他说不出话。他拼命吸着已经流到嘴角的口水，昂起头用一连串鼻音表达着愤怒与不满。这副屈辱的样子被陌生人看见，他很想夺过男人手上的枪对着自己的太阳穴来一枪。然而手脚都被粗大的皮带和镣铐束缚着，镣铐锁在墙壁上安装的铁环上——他的亲爹为了管教不听话的儿子煞费一番苦心，他蜷缩着僵硬的身体，连挣扎都困难。

陌生男人从酒鬼尸体上摸来了钥匙，打开镣铐，解开皮带将他从壁橱里拽了出来。朝美忿忿不平地扯掉头上的面具，活动着麻痹的手脚，视线只在酒鬼关节扭曲泡在一滩尿里的尸体上停留了一秒。他很想上去踩上几脚或者吐口唾沫，勉强才忍住冲动。陌生男人继续刚才因为朝美的小插曲被打断的事情，拎着油桶泼洒汽油。很快屋子里的汽油味就浓烈得熏眼睛。他丢开空油桶，奇怪地看着朝美，“你怎么还不走，我要点火了。”

朝美也奇怪地看着陌生男人。他的一只眼睛被酒鬼打肿，正在努力地瞪眼试图使双眼同样圆睁，“你怎么不杀我，我看到你了。”

陌生男人没有回答，只是伸手在身上的衣兜里一阵乱摸，仿佛烟鬼在寻找打火机的样子。朝美从旁边柜子上的杂物堆里一下就掏出一个金属的燃油打火机，还未等陌生男人阻止，凭借一股愤怒和鲁莽，不假思索点着了就往地上扔。

火焰爆发式地猛烈燃烧瞬间让他闻到了毛发烤焦的味道。他严重低估了汽油燃烧的速度，一时被灼热的地狱包围陷入一种惊吓后的茫然之中。陌生男人以一种难以想象的敏捷拖拽着他逃离火场。听着男人的指示，朝美在草地上翻滚了好几圈才扑灭身上的火苗。

陌生男人也被火撩得焦头烂额，不过他只顾拎着自己后背烧黑了一大片的皮衣，一脸痛惜。他反手将皮衣搭在肩上，就这样准备离开。朝美扑过去一把抱住男人的一条腿，“杀了我再走。”他强硬得有如在下达一个命令。

陌生男人看着他又笑了起来，笑容和煦如春风，很难让人把他跟杀人放火联系起来。“壁橱里的小猫，”他单膝跪地以便跟趴着的朝美拉近距离，声音轻而柔和，“如果真想死，你就不会等到我泼汽油的时候才发出声音。”

朝美愣了一下，顿时不知该说什么。他不畏惧去死是真的，然而在壁橱里闻到汽油味的时候，那种强烈的不甘心也是真的。“今天是我的生日，”他没头没脑地说，“为什么不能满足我这个微小的愿望。”这已经是在毫无逻辑地耍赖。

男人笑得更开心了，仿佛今天过生日的人是他。“我是不是该说‘生日快乐’？”他兴高采烈，神色飞扬，“你是我第一个说‘生日快乐’的人，我一定要送个礼物给你。说起来，这也是我第一次送人生日礼物呢。”

陌生男人的反应让朝美迷惑，还没来得及把疑问说出口，一击手刀带着风声又狠又准地切在他的后脑上。他眼前一黑晕了过去，直到警察将他唤醒。

警车头灯不断闪动的刺眼红光像是会夺人心魄的妖术，朝美觉得自己的脑子已经在红光中融化。他什么也不想做，也不想思考，只是默默地坐在草地上仰头望天。远处山上高耸入云的银白建筑群仿佛梦幻的城堡，正被逐渐接近的日落慢慢晕染上一层忧郁黯淡的橘红色。空中的高架公路密密麻麻，在苍青色的天空下一层一层水纹一样铺开，山下渺小的少年如同身在幽深水底孤孤单单的一颗沙粒。17岁的第一个日落漫长得像逐帧播放的电影，那些缓慢跳动的猩红画面抽干了他所有的精力，等不及看到结局，他疲惫得想要立刻死去。

除了后脑勺肿起的大包和化为焦土的家，也许还要加上自己并不稀罕的一条小命，陌生男人什么也没留给他。

这就是朝美与望海的初识。在17岁生日那天他记住了那个怪异的杀手灿烂的笑容、脏兮兮的棕色旧皮衣以及他身上那股独特的味道。望海身上混杂着各种味道，皮革、金属、汽油、香烟、酒精、血腥、洗衣粉、沐浴露、尘土、汗渍、尸体的污浊气，然而有一种味道他从来没有在其他人身上闻到过。那是一种纯净的水的气息，清新、湿润、冷冽，像山中的溪流，森林里的雨雾，仿佛有一脉冷泉在他的皮肤下流动。

为什么一个杀手能拥有那样干净的味道，在这个日渐腐坏的世界里。上天给了我一个与众不同、灵敏得过分的鼻子。如此奇特的天赋，终究也会带来奇遇吧。少年朝美绚胡乱安慰着自己，因为他已经想尽了可以用于安慰的理由。

启示已经降临——高耸的巨型电子广告牌在逐渐浓重的夜色中亮起，纯蓝色的背景上跃动的血红色大字显得刺目又癫狂。降临会的神棍们好像越来越有钱了，他们挑衅地在山下竖起比利维坦公司还要巨大的广告牌，仿佛那就是神威的具现，借此震慑山上盘踞的商业巨兽。

跟周围人不一样，朝美对降临会毫无兴趣。不过在17岁生日这个特殊的日子里，他难得地觉得降临会的鬼话还有点意思——拿什么哄哄你自己吧，就像那些向神讨要安慰的人一样，因为你一文不值，没人关心你。

那天之后，朝美开始了流离失所的新生活。他拒绝了远方亲戚的收养，自作主张结束了三天打鱼两天晒网的学业，在城市中独自谋生。一切从头再来从来不是一件容易的事情，尽管心理有所准备，重建日常的秩序还是异常艰辛。硬说起来，杀手也不是什么都没有给他。杀手从那个肮脏之家解放了朝美，给了他自由。不过自由也意味着要去承担所有责任。少年堂吉诃德没有马没有盔甲没有长枪，就这样一个人赤手空拳迎战风车。

很多年以后，长大成人的堂吉诃德依旧孑然一身、一无所有，并且发现除了风车之外这个世界上还有更多让人垂头丧气无能为力的庞然大物。但他曾经遇见了望海，在庞大冰冷的城市中他从来没有如此这般靠近过一个人。他留恋望海给他的温暖，更让他难以忍受的是，从封冻中觉醒的灵魂发现自己还拥有去爱人的能力。所以灰心的骑士不允许自己放弃，带着最后的执拗，倔强地在大海里打捞失去踪迹已久的针。

17岁的少年尝试过几个打工，因为种种原因都干不长久。朝美索性去了码头的旧工业区碰碰运气。因为海平面上涨，那里快要被海水吞没，早已废弃。然而废弃的只是工业生产的职能，破旧的厂区被风俗业和帮派接管，里面建起了各种奇奇怪怪的门店，大小势力盘根错节。

朝美曾经到旧工业区送过几次外卖，对此不算完全陌生。然而每次被那些密林一样的废弃管道和钢铁支架包围之时，他都有一种身在异星世界的错觉。曾经的工厂被改造得荒诞怪异又热情。属于工业的秩序井然被暧昧的交易分割蚕食。霓虹灯光包裹着钢筋铁骨，五颜六色充满各种诱惑与暗示的海报和小广告像常春藤爬满了管道保温层外的斑驳的铝皮。无数迷宫一样的分岔小路里店铺的招牌密密麻麻，与蛛网般的电线一起将天空切割得支离破碎。

朝美怀着忐忑的心情寻找着打工的地方。事实证明他多虑了。就像法律是用来遵守的，法律也是用来破坏的。未成年当然是被谢绝的，未成年当然也是受欢迎的。大家心里都清楚，旧工业区没有电子扫码的监控器。

从以貌取人这一点来看，旧工业区愿意为朝美提供的工作多得感人。除开那些太过刺激个人实在难以接受的工作，朝美觉得自己的脾气不适合跟人聊天说说骚话卖卖酒，没有驾照也不适合开车送客人去野战，跑堂杂役混饭吃又何必来旧工业区，最后他为金钱稍微做出了一点自尊上的让步，去了一个叫Inferno的地下酒吧当变装女郎。

让可可爱爱的男孩子打扮成可可爱爱的女孩子在台上唱歌跳舞招揽顾客是Inferno的特色。壮汉店长以极大的热情劝说朝美来店打工，最后朝美被丰厚的时给感动了，勉强接受了可爱的兔耳、彩色的假发、漂亮的小裙裙、性感的黑丝和火辣的高跟鞋。

兔女郎朝美的初舞台并不顺利。口红被自己舔花，假睫毛沾头发，假发半途掉过一次，胸垫偏离位置就再没回归正途，高跟鞋险些崴脚，即使如此他也以视死如归慷慨就义的姿态坚持到最后。还好顾客并无苛责。每个新人都是这么过来的，店长拿话安慰他，还大方地给他塞了一个初舞台的红包。钱不多，但足够吃顿好的。

朝美买了一堆垃圾食品，骑着自行车回到临时住所——被上涨的潮水淹没半截的旧楼。有人偷偷倾倒施工的废土废渣，填出一截可以通往旧楼的路。从墙面凿出的大洞进去，为了不惊扰楼里其他流浪汉，朝美扛起自行车蹑手蹑脚摸回自己屋子。敞开肚子一顿吃喝之后，朝美蜷缩在破床垫上听着海潮的声音难以入眠。

已经很久没人再打过他，身上的伤痊愈了，烧掉大半的头发也长了回来。Inferno的打工开了个头，并没有想象中那么不堪，似乎还可以继续下去。等到攒下一笔钱，就可以离开这个无家可归者的庇护所，为自己寻找一个新家。不知道为什么，在可以触摸到模糊的希望之时，他反而莫名其妙更加茫然了。

入夏之后来夜场消遣的客人越来越多，就像熬过流浪的冬天一样，兔女郎朝美已经完全适应了他的角色。他的妆越画越好，变装之后活脱脱就是一个千娇百媚的妖艳美人。他媚眼如丝地在台上扭动腰肢，性感而妖娆，客人被他挑动得狼叫连连。朝美甚至开始享受这种备受瞩目带来的成就感，震耳欲聋的颓废音浪中，昏暗大厅最亮的聚光灯下，他抚摸着自己并不存在的丰胸，手滑过腰间，滑过大腿，对着话筒若有若无地喘息，用甜腻的声音浅吟低唱。技巧早已磨炼得纯熟，他知道欲望的来源与去处，他要做的是与酒精合谋，掏空那些寻欢作乐的钱包。Inferno里盛夏的狂欢派对好像永远不会结束。他才17岁，仿佛可以一直站在舞台上，被灯光和音乐包围，歌舞不休，直到海浪淹没旧工业区，淹没每个人的头顶。

Inferno的迷梦并没有持续太久，因为他再次遇见了望海。

那时夏天已接近尾声，平日人声鼎沸的Inferno到了营业时间却不见客人影踪，听店长说是有人出了大价钱包场。朝美还不太习惯舞台下空空荡荡的一片，视线在各处搜寻一番才在昏暗角落的卡座里发现一个不起眼的人影，看起来像个男人。

居然是一个人包场，朝美颇感意外。没有人群带来的热闹氛围他表演起来怪怪的有些放不开，唱歌跳舞也比平时略微敷衍。不过少了各种气味的骚扰，过于敏锐的鼻子带给他的压力骤减，身体上倒是轻松一些。包场的客人对他的表演反应冷淡，大多数时候头也不抬在那里自斟自饮。连唱了好几首歌才听见角落里响起迟疑的掌声。客人按铃呼叫店员，店长亲自过去。一番交头接耳之后，店长跑到舞台下面。

“客人想点歌让你唱。”店长对朝美说。

“我们店里还能点歌吗？”朝美小声地表示不解。

“现在可以了。”店长给了朝美一个坚定的眼神。

“什么歌，”朝美无奈地问，“我不一定会唱。”

“说是叫‘赤トンボ’的童谣。”店长期待地望着朝美，“会吗？”

“不会。”

“好的你下来跟我去道歉吧。”

“什么时候点歌不会唱还要道歉了？！不是，本店就没有点歌服务啊！”

“现在有了。”

朝美别扭地跟在店长身后朝角落的卡座走去。当他一肚子不满地靠近包场的客人时，还没来得及看清客人的脸就先闻到了独特的味道。他猛地瞪大双眼，Inferno的浊臭中，有一股纯净的水的气息。

“又见面了，壁橱里的小猫。”杀手的眼睛在昏暗中像动物一样发光，他看着朝美，露出一排白牙，满脸傻气的笑容，“你现在还想死吗？”

朝美满脑子都在想着一个问题——为什么又是他。这个阴魂不散的男人再次不请自来。为什么每次自己出现在他面前都是羞耻的姿态。之前是被捆绑受虐的屈辱样子，现在是妖娆的夜店变装女郎。杀手傻气的笑容在朝美眼里变成了讽刺的笑。“店长，这是我……朋友，请让我们两个人单独待一会儿。”朝美支走了店长，迫不及待抄起桌上的酒瓶朝杀手的脑袋砸去。

杀手轻松挡下他无谋的攻击，抓住他的小臂朝着反关节的方向一扭，朝美顿时失去平衡，重重摔在卡座的矮桌上。他的攻击连一滴酒都没溅上杀手的花衬衣，反而洒了自己一身。两人弄出的响动引得店长快步赶来。趁着杀手抬头准备说话的时机，朝美迅速伸手摸向杀手腰间，如果他没有估算错误，那里应该有枪。

杀手看穿他的意图，动作比他更快。还没等他看清，杀手手上就多了一把枪。朝美等的就是这个时候，他扑过去一手缠住杀手脖子，额头抵住杀手额头，势头太猛连鼻尖都碰到了一起。他抓起杀手拿枪的右手，将枪口顶在自己的太阳穴上，手指一碰到扳机就毫不犹豫屈指一扣。

扳机纹丝不动。保险没打开，他脑子转得飞快，张嘴就往杀手鼻子上咬。无论如何，他都要恶心一下那张笑脸。一股巨力撞击在他的下颌，他听到一声脆响，随即肌肉剧痛无法咬合。眨眼间杀手不仅摆脱了他的钳制，还将他压在矮桌上动弹不得。

赶来的店长目瞪口呆地看着这一幕。“需要帮忙吗……”他关心地问，也不知道在问谁，目光却一直没有离开枪。

杀手把枪收好，顺手扶了扶朝美歪掉的假发和兔耳，生硬地说：“他是我弟弟，离家出走了，我来带他回家。”背诵课文一样机械的语气让听到的人都忍不住想好好教这个人撒谎。

朝美扭过头看了一眼店长，突然心底一沉。不要说话！他焦急地冲店长使着眼色，脱臼的下巴让他只能发出一串含糊不清的嘶吼。

店长愈发担忧地注视着他，“小草莓，”他愧疚地叫着朝美在店里的花名，“我可能劝不住你这位‘哥哥’，你还是听他的话比较好……”

“小草莓？”杀手惊奇地看向朝美，他眯起眼睛，嘴唇颤抖起来，脸上浮现出揶揄的笑容。

一串抑制不住的狂笑像节日的礼炮在Inferno的大厅里炸开。杀手响亮的嗓门仿佛震得屋顶都在颤抖。

朝美只想死。


	3. 朝美02

离开望海已经快6年了，这几乎是两个人在一起时间的两倍。很多事情非但没有因为时过境迁而在记忆中模糊褪色，反而愈加鲜明牢固。往事在岁月中凝缩成形，化为棱角清晰的结晶，一部分血肉和灵魂随之一同凝固，再也无法剥离。

朝美已经很久没有做过铁锈色的梦，也不再恐惧一觉醒来海水淹没头顶。然而山下的旧楼里听着涛声昏昏欲睡的漫长白日，骑着偷来的自行车在旧工业区小巷里穿梭的时光，总是会在迷茫之时显影回魂。他觉得自己还是当初那个少年，看似从容镇定游刃有余，实际上蜷缩在空荡荡的房间一角，无言祈求着安慰。

朝美知道望海不是普通人，要找出关于他的信息不会是一件容易的事。然而多年追查下来，望海的来历比他预想的更加神秘。这个人的一切都是伪造的。他没有工作，不使用个人电话网络，没有银行账户，没有购买任何保险，在警务及医疗系统中也没有留下过半点记录。虽然说山下的世界一直在数字秩序的边缘游离，但是没几个人真的能切断自己与数据世界的全部联系，过一种生死由命的蛮荒生活。拒绝将自己的任何信息——哪怕是虚假的信息录入政府的数据库，也就是拒绝了政府的庇护，选择成为一个法外之人。难以享受科技的福泽还是其次，法外之人的身份意味着谁都可以剥夺他的生命。危险、动荡、不安，都是闹市街头、水泥森林、数据世界中只属于一个人孤独的蛮荒。

那时候一个人生活的独行杀手望海孤独吗？朝美不清楚。跟望海在一起的日子里他经常被杀手傻气的笑容和率性的作为迷惑，沾染上一种不带任何杂质的无忧无虑。在童年过早失去的天真，以这样一种方式得到弥补。然而这些东西也不会回答他迫切想要知道的问题——望海是谁，到哪里可以找到他。

望海说着像课堂上使用的朗读教程一样毫无口音的标准语，无法判断他的出身地。没有特别的口味嗜好，无法推测他的过去。还有一个最大的阻碍——望海失忆了，连他自己都不知道自己是谁。

唯一的线索就是望海身上那个像纹身一样的标记，似龙似蛇的带翼海怪盘绕成复杂的花纹，可与政府匹敌的商业巨头利维坦公司的标志。在那个标志下面还有一串意义不明的奇怪编码。这是能解开一切谜团唯一的钥匙，也是他不惜与降临会的神棍合作，洗白身份，拼尽全力进入利维坦公司工作的原因。

朝美耿耿于怀，杀手没有兑现承诺在成年之时送他一颗子弹，带走他的命。于是朝美执着地在茫茫人海中寻找着失信的杀手。接受了委托又不好好办事，把我的钱还给我啊，朝美在心中咆哮着不满。那可真是一笔巨款，穷人朝美绚这辈子见过的最多的现金，如果没有给望海，自己又该过着怎样的生活。不过妄想中的朝美总是选择性忽视一个事实——那笔钱本来就是望海的。

8年前被揪着离开的兔女郎朝美和杀手望海走在深夜的旧工业区。跟这个捉摸不透的危险分子单独走在一起让朝美开始有些疑神疑鬼。Inferno本来就位于偏离主干道不起眼的岔路深处，杀手还净挑偏僻的小路走，在各种铁架和管道的缝隙间穿行。地上的格子板和井盖的铁皮踩上去就能感受到铁锈独特的酥脆，紧接着是令人忧心的碎响。间距颇大的昏黄灯光将身后的金属密林映得影影幢幢，好像有无数双居心叵测的眼睛在黑暗中窥视。虽然摘去了假发兔耳，换上简便的衣服，未散尽的暑热依然让朝美满头是汗。没有一丝风，粘稠的空气里有海水的腥气，时不时飘来一股尿骚味和呕吐物发酵的恶臭。久居鲍鱼之肆的朝美本来已经对这些气味麻木了，然而有一个多事的参照物近在咫尺，强烈的对比让臭气充满了丰富的令人作呕的细节。少年很想找个放了一天的厨余垃圾桶把杀手塞进去。

沉默半天朝美终于开口，“你要带我去哪儿？”他吐字僵硬，声音很轻。脱臼的下颌骨刚被杀手回正没多久，他有点担心再次错位。

杀手答非所问，“你还小，不要待在这种地方。这里的小孩长大后去不了外面的世界。”

朝美冷笑一声，“为了说教我，还真是辛苦你了。按照惯例，你是不是还要来一句‘我都是为你好’。”

杀手愣了一下，“有这个惯例吗，我不知道。我说的是事实而已。”

朝美赶前一步，想要抓住杀手的花衬衣，杀手却像后脑勺长了眼睛一样朝旁边一晃躲开了。“你到底想干什么，这是你第二次毁了我的生活。我做错了什么，得罪了谁，有人付钱让你来耍我吗，我要过得多惨你们才会满意？我不偷不抢不杀人不放火，卖艺挣钱，对了，是不是在旧工业区我不肯卖我自己就是错？”他不顾下颌肌肉的疼痛低吼着，连珠炮一样愤怒地质问。朝美脑海里不受控制地浮现出酒鬼的脸。男人双膝夹着小男孩的双腿防止他挣脱逃走，一边捆绑着他一边不停自言自语，“就这一次，一次而已。阴沟里翻船，还上钱把这一关过了就好。我保证以后再也不会。都是为这个家，我们一家人要好好的。这没什么，大家都喜欢你，不会伤害你。就这一次，你懂事一点。”男人扇着他耳光对他大吼，“你懂事一点。”朝美将手指的骨节捏得脆响，侧身挡住杀手的路，眼里的怒火像是要在杀手脸上烧出一个洞。

“没有，不是这样。”杀手好像不擅长应付现在这种状况，在气冲冲的朝美面前气势微弱得仿佛被老猫视线锁定的耗子。“别误会……我想帮你。”他诚恳地说。

朝美像听到什么笑话一样讽刺道：“怎么，杀人凶手突然良心发现了。”

“良心发现？”杀手歪头想了一下，“对啊，就是良心发现。”他边说边自顾自地点头，“我知道一个人生活很难。但你不应该在这里，这里不好……”

朝美不耐烦地打断他，“所以你到底要怎样，对我的生活指指点点，说那些冠冕堂皇的废话……杀了我或者滚远一点别在我面前出现就是帮我了，麻烦你干脆一点。”

“不是这样。”

今晚是踏入了时空循环陷阱吗，两个人一个在重复“你要怎么样”，另一个在重复“不是这样”。难道要这么绕圈到天亮？朝美彻底没了耐心，转身想走。

“我给你钱，足够你生活。离开这里。”杀手隔空伸手阻拦住朝美，不等朝美发问，果断比划了一下，“不是说谎，跟我来。”他带着朝美来到一个四四方方的大坑前。从残留的红色管道来看，这是消防用的蓄水池。蓄水池四周防止跌落的黄色围栏有一侧扭曲变形塌下去一片，罪魁祸首——一辆白色SUV头朝下倒栽在蓄水池里。车窗破碎，浑浊的池水淹没了半截车身，汽油和死水的腐臭四处弥漫。有人在破损的围栏旁边支了一盏灯，敷衍地拉了一条警示带。

朝美不解地想探头去看蓄水池。“错了，在上面。”杀手一指从头顶穿过的空中管廊，抓住垂到地面的蒸汽伴管就往上爬。他身手敏捷，眨眼间就拿着一个牛皮纸袋回到地面。

“都是你的。”杀手将纸袋丢给朝美。

朝美迷惑地打开纸袋。里面成捆的现金一眼难以估算数量，让他有些头晕。他抱住纸袋，“都是我的？多少钱？”

杀手看见朝美的反应又傻气地笑了，“不知道，差不多一千万吧。刚才随手抽走一些用掉了。”

“有什么条件？”

“离开这里，去别的地方生活。”杀手挠挠头，“如果你愿意回到学校继续念书就更好了。”

朝美心情复杂。一方面，他本能地觉得杀手没有说谎，真的是想帮他。朝美对这种怪异笨拙的关心虽然有些莫名其妙但说不上厌恶。另一方面，他想起了店长经常说的玩笑话。“真希望大老板拿钱来狠狠侮辱我啊。”作为一个真的被人拿钱侮辱过的人，朝美不喜欢这种玩笑。之前难以开口表达的不满此刻在心中翻腾，“再确认一下，现在这些钱都是我的了？”他沉声问。

“对啊。”杀手肯定地说。

一瞬间脑海里闪现出无数种充满诱惑的可能性，在被妄想的甘美俘获之前，朝美果断地将纸袋重重拍在杀手胸口，“我雇你了。”

看着杀手震惊又不知所措的表情，现在终于轮到朝美笑了。所有的愤怒和不满瞬间化为巨浪般涌来的快意，朝美觉得浑身上下每一个毛孔都酣畅淋漓。为什么会有这么蠢的人，朝美扶着下巴大笑。作为一个拥有了一千万现金不到一分钟的人，其实他也分辨不清两个人里面到底谁更蠢一些。

笑够之后他学着大人的模样拍了拍垂头丧气的杀手肩膀，“收钱就杀了我吧，越快越好。”他接着又补充道，“不要让我知道具体时间，我喜欢意外惊喜。”

“除非受到威胁，我不杀未成年。”杀手苦恼的样子让朝美都有些同情他了。

“真迂腐，你要等到我成年？我现在这个样子，很难保证能平安活到成年呢。”朝美苦笑着低声说。结果还是没有任何改变不是么。少年低头默默退到管廊的阴影中，将牛皮纸袋排除出脑海。今天真是让人疲惫，比摆脱纠缠不休骚扰他的客人还要累。肿起的下巴有点疼，他想早点回旧楼休息。“谢谢你，但不是为钱的事。我们之间本来也没有关系，你不欠我什么，别再管我了。”

杀手沉默不语。

朝美沿着来路往回走，那股纯净的水的气息越来越淡。可能不会再见了吧……回到Inferno，打工的少年一定要找机会吹嘘一番，自己也曾经一掷千金买了个“我乐意”。他闭上眼深吸一口气，想象着森林里弥漫的雾雨，这时身后传来杀手的声音——

“小草莓，你愿意跟我走吗？”

时隔多年，朝美还是说不清那个深夜是什么样的考虑促使自己做出那样的决定。大概一无所有也就无所畏惧，他带着好奇与茫然像那辆白色SUV一样鲁莽地撞破围栏栽进望海的世界。也许望海也没有想到有一天会良心发现，捡回一个只见过两面气势汹汹的半大少年，他和朝美一样好奇又茫然。朝美不愿处于被收养的宠物的不快联想中，强硬地与望海定下索命的契约，将二十岁成年划作生命的界限。一旦做出这个决定，剩下的时间像是白捡的一样无足轻重，如何跟着杀手混到二十岁反而成了最不需要操心的问题。

“跟我在一起很危险。”望海一开始就说过这样的话。朝美以为是望海的职业关系使得生活会如过山车般刺激，很快他就发现自己理解错了。望海是一个表里如一的人，他不只是笑起来傻，他是真的傻。

回忆磕磕绊绊的当初让朝美惘然，心潮起伏带来的快乐与忧伤交织的滋味常常扰乱思维，中断他的挖掘与整理。他习惯为自己倒上一杯热牛奶，站在窗口远眺，让心情平静下来。

在寻找望海的踪迹陷入停滞无从入手的时候，降临会的大圣女给了朝美一个建议。一个人不可能把自己全部交给虚构。生活可以营造出假象，但无法伪装到每一分每一秒，人在自己的细节中是诚实的。

“就像是在考古，挖出几万年前的遗迹，再通过推理和总结去还原。有熏黑的痕迹——猴子们会用火啦；野猪骨头被砍过——猴子们能制作工具啦；所有死人头骨都敲开一个洞——猴子们有灵魂信仰啦。没人见过几万年前的猴子们，他们留下的东西比你要找的人更少。我们不还是揪着猴子尾巴把他们从土里拽出来了么。我要是跟一个人生活那么久，手上大概能攥着他四十米长的尾巴。”大圣女说话语速快，边说边比划肢体动作也多。有好几次那双激动的手就要扫到朝美的鼻尖。过于丰富的表达常常让朝美分不清她是在说笑还是在嘲讽。

“好吧，这是个好建议，我试试。另外，”朝美叹了口气，“我要纠正一下，那不叫猴子，是智人。”

从细节中还原一个人最真实的模样，推测出望海可能的身份。真不是件容易的事情。朝美喝光热牛奶，继续用回忆的火把驱散前路的重重迷雾。

少年朝美印象里的杀手形象可以说是青春志怪中的一种。所谓青春志怪热衷于塑造的形象包括但不限于游侠、武士、刺客、杀手、法师、异能者、天使、魔鬼、机器人、外星人。故事里的杀手强大神秘危险冷酷心思缜密无所不能是最难缠的敌人。朝美代入望海那张脸，傻笑和迷茫的小眼神……不不不，一定是哪里出了问题。不是杀手这门传统手艺已经式微，就是杀手在新时代中做出了适应性调整。他知道现在战场上的炮火几乎都是由空调房里戴眼镜穿便装喝着咖啡的人操纵，所以望海也有可能是顺着光纤进入网络杀人。数据时代，海量的数据如果能救人，为什么不能杀人。一组恶意的杀人数据，傻笑和迷茫的眼神也不会影响它什么。推测当然合理，直到他扭头看了一眼团在榻榻米上酣睡正香的望海，看到杀手摊开的左手上写满的墨迹，顿时觉得自己这么想一定是传染了望海的傻气。

望海不会写字。如果说掌握一门语言有听说读写四个基本要求，那么望海并不合格。这个发现令朝美异常惊讶。什么原因使得一个能正常阅读的人却不会写字，那一定不是寻常的事。当朝美指出这一点时，惊讶的反而是在手背上抄词描字的望海。

“这样不是很正常吗，你看，多练两遍我就知道怎么写了。小朝美没有忘字的时候？”

“哪里正常，这些字你都不会写也不会念，那你怎么知道这段话的意思？”

“看一眼就知道，我应该学过，只是忘了。”

他到底忘了多少，连这种现代人从小训练出的本能都能忘掉。朝美知道望海失忆了，但他明显低估了严重程度。搬到这处废弃的小神社有半个月了吧，两个人撸起袖子好不容易把社务处老朽的房子修修补补又收拾得有个家的样子。上次的教训是什么？不能让望海独自去厨房，免得又把房子一把火点了。望海在生活上的低能和无知让朝美完成了从惊奇到烦躁最后到无言以对望天认命的转变。他到底哪来的自信可以照顾好别人。怎么看也是朝美把一个危险物品捡到了自己身边。

少年郁闷一阵之后还是接受了自己实际上担当着家庭主妇一职的现实，熟练地处理着一切琐事，像酒鬼还活着的时候那样。不过望海跟酒鬼不同的是，酒鬼会用蛮横的暴力和惩罚让他低头顺从，而望海的情况刚好相反，在当家少年严厉的管教下，他老老实实从头开始学习如何不添乱地帮忙。

望海昨晚消失一夜未归，再加上本来就嗜睡，可能还要一会儿才会醒来。朝美已经习惯了，他背上自己的小背包，骑着忠心耿耿的老自行车找地方上网去了。他骑出去三公里远，看中一处路边的小公园。三角形的小公园里简单放了两架秋千，一排单杠和两张长椅。朝美占据一张长椅，打开便携设备。为了防止追踪，他在几个大运营商的线路上随机跳转一阵，才通过一个不起眼的公共通道接入网络。利用一个买来的账号订购一堆特殊安防用品。等货物送到指定的实体商店后再取消订单，支付违约金。最后再亲自去一趟店里装成普通顾客买回需要那部分。虽然多花一点钱，但被追查起来随时能撇清关系。朝美发现他干这个比做兔女郎学起来更快。

空闲时他快速浏览着各种信息，又去了山下人聚集的匿名讨论区。没有什么特别值得注意的消息，只是降临会的信徒更加活跃了。他们依旧对利维坦公司紧咬不放。利维坦公司大力宣传推广的几项医疗服务都被信徒挂出来强势反对。什么样的理由都有：人体器官克隆再造加剧社会的不平等，山上山下同种不同命；定制转基因益生菌会将转基因片段扩散给普通细菌，超级细菌诞生灭绝人类；医用纳米机器人不能保证安全，通过血脑屏障进入大脑使人神经错乱疯狂；大脑冷冻及意识数字化保存技术都是骗子伎俩，百年后就是身份不明的幽灵招摇撞骗的时代。最后无一例外叫嚣着穷人拒绝当小白鼠，拒绝为技术引发的负面效应买单，抵制毁灭人类社会的垃圾公司利维坦。海平面上涨淹没旧时代，旧神及其腐朽的教义必将灭亡。新神降临的启示已经出现，动植物大灭绝之后的岛屿时代只有信仰新神才能得救。

降临会的疯言疯语什么时候才能消失还正常人一个清净。朝美厌恶地关闭页面，照例布了一堆障眼法后断开网络连接。小公园对面是利维坦公司的巨大广告牌，上面是无处不在的深海巨怪标志。那个花纹繁复的银色图案看得久了仿佛自行活动起来，似龙似蛇的躯体盘绕绞动，双翼张开好像下一刻就撕破平面挟着狂风扑向渺小的少年。

不知不觉间太阳角度变低，小公园被广告牌和楼宇的阴影淹没。朝美穿过公路，来到广告牌的立柱下面。立柱跟广告牌一样顶天立地。朝美从背包里取出一个黑沉沉的东西——找望海搞来的电动飞虎爪。他把新玩具对准立柱上五米高处的攀爬铁梯下沿，按下开关。飞虎爪的钢爪弹射出去，勾住铁梯。朝美启动飞虎爪的绞盘，新奇地体验着腾空的感觉。他沿着攀爬铁梯一直爬到广告牌上供工人使用的维护通道，走了一截在LEVIATHAN的T字下找个地方坐下。高空中的风使得一切处于无法停止的微微晃动中，令人胆战心惊。朝美抓住铁架强迫自己镇定。从广告牌的高处可以越过层层楼宇青灰色的屋顶看到大海。海水淹没的一座座高楼像铁青色的纪念碑伫立在浪涛中。适宜之地的水中楼群被利用起来，作为锚点固定住巨大的浮筏，浮筏上是白色森林般的风力发电机组。一片浮筏就是一片采收电力的良田，也是奇异想象生长的空间。

海洋终究会淹没脚下这片土地，未来会把所有幸存者都赶到浮筏上生活吗……那跟我又有什么关系。朝美嘲笑起自己过于遥远且脱离实际的忧思，像一只蝉操心冬天的大雪。他眺望着远方水天相接的交界线，看着眼前盘旋的群鸦翅膀上青幽幽的反光，意外发现头脑渐渐放空，心神也变得宁静。海上吹来的风带来潮水的味道，少年无意识地晃着腿，享受着高空中无人打扰的漫长黄昏。

很多时候连自己都忘了，在他这个年纪，本来就该拥有什么都不想的青春特权。


	4. 朝美03

“杀人是什么样的感觉？”朝美闻到望海身上淡淡的血腥味，随口问道。

望海正忙着用柳刃刀分解鲷鱼，像是没听见朝美的话。这条鸣门大鲷价格不菲，朝美突然想吃鲷鱼刺身，随便往筐子里一扔买回来了。分解鱼的工作就丢给用刀的高手。

望海抖动着刀刃将半边鱼肉从脊骨上剔下来，剥掉鱼皮，分离肋骨，割下肥润的肚腩，去掉脊肉上附着的刺，最后一刀一刀快速地将脊肉切成均匀的薄片码放在铺上冰的盘子里。如果不是事先知道这是他分解的第二条鱼，看着他熟练流畅的动作，一定会以为是哪家鱼店的老师傅。当朝美伸出筷子准备先捞块鱼肉祭五脏庙的时候望海说话了。“杀人……没有任何感觉。”他埋头片着鱼肚腩，“跟切条鱼差不多。”

“不会想点什么吗？毕竟要杀的是个活人，会思考会动会叫会反抗会哭喊会求饶。鱼可做不到。”朝美把鱼肉蘸上酱汁丢进嘴里，新鲜鲷鱼细嫩的口感和油脂的香味令人叫绝。

“什么也不会想，头脑很空，像在做着一个空白的梦。我好像在梦里变成了另一个人。那个人有着跟我不太一样的想法。”望海把鱼肚腩码放好后心不在焉地擦着柳刃刀，眼神空洞。

“是失忆的原因？你把从前的自己当成了另一个人，或者更简单……少看点奇怪的书。不要把故事里虚构的东西用想象还原。啊，案板洗干净，刀放回去……剩下的半边鱼用保鲜膜包好放冰箱，晚上再吃。”朝美不忘指挥着望海收拾厨房。“说起来，要不要给你挑点书，你的小学生读物该换一换了。”

“《宇宙奥秘大百科》很好玩，《消失的动物世界》也不错，里面的图都好漂亮，看得我想去动物园了。还有类似的书吗？”望海精神一振，望向朝美的眼里多了神采。

“都说了不要再沉迷小学生读物了。最近看的《七王国战记》真是神作，你要不要看看？”

“比《七彩童话》还好看吗？”

“忘了小学生读物吧，求你了。”

这也是失忆的副作用吗，望海心灵的一部分像孩童一样，对世界充满好奇，怀着单纯的热情与探索欲，在简单的东西里面就能得到快乐。朝美常常无语地看着望海抱着低龄读物开开心心地在手背上做笔记。一个爱看儿童画册和童话的杀手——朝美哭笑不得地想象着被望海杀死的人，临死最后一眼看到的是一双纤长有力的手，左手手背上歪歪扭扭的字迹写着“很久很久以前，村子里住着一个老爷爷和老太婆”。要是那些死人泉下有知，是不是会后悔没把买命用的金钱换成玩具。

有时望海丢给他一个手柄，拉他一起玩游戏。虽然现实中望海两根指头就能捏死他，但朝美在对战类游戏里拿出殴打小学生的本事，十次有九次把望海揍得满地找牙，偶尔一次看望海输得无精打采可怜巴巴才会放水饶了他。

这样的望海确实很难让朝美把他当成一个成年人。朝美觉得自己像多了一个还没上初中的弟弟，他作为家里最年长的生物，理所当然要肩负表率和引导的职责。督促望海做家务，教他去超市买菜，减少食用垃圾食品，正确使用厨房，收纳好自己的东西，分类垃圾在规定日子扔出去，也许还要提升一下他的阅读品味，以及改良一下他恶劣的审美。先把那一柜子图案奔放配色风骚的热带风情花衬衫都烧了……未来没有自己的日子里朝美希望望海能拥有一个正常的生活秩序。

我大概是有什么强迫症吧，拼命想要用理性去控制生活，朝美偶尔也会为自己的行为感到困惑。克制几乎成为一种本能。好像只要做对的事情，保持不出错，生活的大厦就不会有倾倒的一天。从前的经历告诉他，不管是谁出错，最后都会变成他的错。他受够了混乱的家和混乱的生活，被反复无常折磨太久。秩序给他安全感，他渴望秩序，哪怕是秩序的假象也行。

望海对他的安排言听计从，同时他也对朝美提出要求。要求不多只有两个，一是朝美要去上学，随便学什么学到什么程度都可以，反正必须上学；二是每天坚持喝牛奶。对朝美而言这两个要求充满了望海式的莫名其妙。

“怎么看应该上学的都不是我吧，不像某人，我至少还知道怎么写字。喝牛奶是什么鬼，你真当自己在养猫吗。”

面对朝美的疑问望海反应平静，“嘲笑我没用。不管你说什么，我的要求都不会变。”

朝美紧盯着望海的双眼，理直气壮地反问，“理由呢，总有个理由吧？”

望海的眼神开始飘忽，“记不清了……可能发生在我的过去……有一个年纪和你差不多的男孩，他被困在一个地方,很孤独。我想帮他，想让他离开那里，但是不行。他好像成天都在看书，他要学会很多东西才能……才能自由吧。所以我觉得，如果有一天你想走，最好现在就学点东西。”

“又从哪本书上看来这些……让我看看你手背的小抄。”朝美作势要去抓望海的手，望海把手藏到背后。朝美不屑地嗤笑一声，满不在乎地说：“我当然想走，想离开这个世界啊，你一点也不用担心，有太多的方法，并不难学。你那个简单的脑瓜里有没有想过，其实只有想要变得更好，才需要学习。烂掉这种事情不学就会。我这个人呐……一文不值。”

“你在Inferno打工的时候，店长没有给钱吗？”望海不解地问。

朝美决定再给望海买两本能提高理解能力的书，最好还带练习题那种。

“我觉得你太丧气了，好像认定自己什么也做不到，这样不好。只有训我的时候你最有干劲……”望海板起脸一本正经地说，“总之，找点让自己开心的事，学点让自己开心的东西。你还只是一个小孩子。”

“被一个连字都不会写的人这么说真是耻辱啊。”朝美不屑的神色收敛了一点，“喂，如果我去上学，你开心吗？”

“当然。”

“好吧，那牛奶是怎么回事？”

望海脸上的表情有些古怪，“听说多喝牛奶能长高……”他小声说。

“也没见你有多高啊！”朝美抓起手边的一本书扔了过去。

那次谈话之后朝美真的开始考虑上学的事情。抛弃机械的升学课堂这个选项后，好像确实还能发掘一些有趣的课程。选来选去，最后他挑了一个烹饪培训班和一个表演训练小课堂。望海听到他的决定之后惊奇地笑了，他看着课程简介，“选烹饪我大概知道为什么，表演就不知道了。”

“看上去很好玩。”这是朝美说出来的理由。没说出来的是，因为不想被望海从脸上看穿心事。酒鬼从来不在乎他，所以他也不会控制自己的情绪。但望海总在有意无意中关注他，用笨拙的方式安慰着他。他注意到望海发出玩游戏的邀请都是在他心情不好的时候，虚拟世界中暴揍望海一顿确实也能安抚他的烦闷。只是他突然感觉到惶恐，他在恶意与惩罚中把自己活成了一根张牙舞爪的刺，却在温柔的抚摸之下手足无措。太过年轻的自尊心还没有学会如何接纳同情和怜悯。朝美希望在内心矛盾之时除了伤害别人之外还能有其他选项。比如找个地方躲起来，躲入另一个角色和另一种情绪之中。

至于牛奶，牛奶不便宜，但望海不在乎。他肯为自己花钱，也肯为朝美花钱。每日牛奶计划就这么定了下来。

在看似不可能中，杀手和少年共同构建起一种奇妙的同居关系。不过18岁生日前夕发生的一些事让朝美对望海有了新的认识。通常情况下，朝美对望海的突发性去向不明已经习惯了。他没有忘记望海的工作，懂事地遵守着不过问不打探的原则。知道得越少对他就越好。他模糊地察觉到在望海身后有一个更为庞大的组织。不过朝美对挖掘背后的情报缺乏兴趣，唯一感兴趣的点是那个组织里选中望海的到底什么样的人。怎么从傻里傻气里看出他杀戮的天赋。

那天黄昏下着小雨，深秋的寒意随着弥漫的水气侵入肌骨。朝美用学来的方法做了新式鳗鱼饭，切了点盐渍野泽菜，冲了两碗热气腾腾的味增汤。“知道吗，新时代鳗鱼饭最大的特点就是——没有鳗鱼。”朝美用筷子戳了戳沾满酱汁的白身鱼肉，“为什么鳗鱼都已经灭绝了还要坚持叫这种东西‘鳗鱼饭’。照这么说来，人类灭绝之后，机器人会不会把贪婪、自私、虚荣这些毛病叫做‘人性之恶’？想想鳗鱼饭里没鳗鱼，人性里也不再有人。你不觉得很好玩吗？”

望海埋头往嘴里大口扒饭，没有回应朝美异想天开的发散思维。自从朝美研习烹饪后，望海成了他的忠实拥趸，对自家制的饭菜热情高涨，吃饭更是专注。

“喂，别光顾着吃，说点什么啊，也太安静了。”安静得能听见雨水从屋檐滴落。过早来临的黑夜和不断下降的温度让一切都显得无聊、黯淡且凄凉。朝美小声地嘟囔着，突然，毫无征兆地室内变得一片漆黑。

“搞什么，又停电。最近是不是有点太频繁了。”真是倒霉，朝美闷闷不乐地抱怨。还好停电没有持续多久，很快又恢复了光明。

灯光亮起的瞬间，朝美本能地想要往后退。他用了表演课上学到的技巧才稳住心神，控制住想要乱转的眼珠和差点紊乱的呼吸，没有流露出半点慌乱。对面坐着的望海不知什么时候放下碗筷，以一种安静的姿态扭头望着窗外。他仿佛开启了什么奇怪的开关一样浑身散发着惊人的煞气。朝美像是又回到17岁生日那天的壁橱里被枪指着头的时候，那种浓烈得有如实质的敌意，让他紧张得大气都不敢出一口。

这个人真的是他认识的望海吗。朝美紧紧捏着筷子，看着望海沉默地离开桌子，等到再次出现的时候，望海已经穿上了那件后背焦黑的棕色皮衣。他戴上一顶跟皮衣同色的软毡帽，没有看朝美一眼，拉开门在檐廊套上靴子匆匆消失在雨夜中。

朝美一夜无眠。天亮了望海也没回来，他精神萎靡着撑到下午，还是抵不住睡意睡着了。等到醒来已经是半夜，朝美揉着眼睛磕磕绊绊摸去厨房想给自己倒杯水喝。突然，迷迷糊糊的意识一个激灵，他闻到了烟味、酒味还有望海身上独特的味道。

一个人影坐在黑暗中喝酒，朝美没有打开灯，也没有靠近，静静地站在一旁看着。他清楚望海不抽烟也不喝酒。

“你和他相处得不错。”喝酒的人说话了，是望海的声音，但发音更为松弛嗓音也更加低沉，“我选择了你，看来选对了人。”

朝美忽然反应过来，眼前这个人也许才是真正的杀手。看对方没有恶意且主动聊天的样子，他强行镇定下来，“为什么选我？”

“因为你是个聪明人。头脑灵活，心思细腻，大胆又谨慎；警惕，善于质疑却不是排斥一切，没有被偏见洗脑；感情丰富，还挺有耐心，只是偶尔会被情绪冲晕了头，冲动行事。总的来说优点大于缺点。我很高兴他跟着你成长了不少。”

“不要摆出一副很了解我的样子，”朝美抱起双臂，直截了当地指出，“你不是望海，你到底是谁？”

“壁橱里的小猫，能够回答的问题才有可能得到回答。”

朝美毫不纠缠，继续下一个问题，“你在这里干什么？”

“发生了一些事情，我必须去确认一下。”

“确认的结果呢？”

“我没有拿到关键的证据，对方保护秘密愿意付出生命的代价，这我倒是没有料到。”喝酒的人把喝空的啤酒罐捏扁扔到一边，又给自己新开了一罐。他拍拍桌子，“还有点时间，不过来坐着说吗，我又不会吃了你。”

朝美略为犹豫，他对喝酒的人有些抵触，但并没有在害怕。也许是因为对方还算友善的态度，以及抑制不住的好奇心，他走到桌边盘腿坐下。

“真是个有趣的人。”喝酒的人自言自语笑了起来。

距离隔得近了，朝美也能借着窗外透进的微光看清对方的脸。那张他熟悉的脸上此刻正透着一股鬼魅般幽暗阴冷的邪气。褪去惯常的迷糊和稚气后，眼前的人意外显得冷酷且沧桑，沉静幽深的双眼充满奇异的震慑力。

原来他笑起来也有不傻的时候……朝美的思绪有一瞬间的漂移，他戒备紧绷的表情有了一丝松懈。喝酒的人敏锐地抓住他走神的空档，“你喜欢他吗？壁橱里的小猫。”他促狭地用锐利的眼神锁住朝美双眼。

朝美被这句话打了个措手不及，内心的慌乱动摇着他强行维持的镇定。他毕竟只是一个还未满18岁的少年，青涩朦胧的心事像愚人节收到的情书，连自己都未曾正视过一眼。现在被人一语道破，尴尬和窘迫先于理智赶来，给他涂了一个大红脸。还好在黑暗中并不明显。他赶紧低头假装思考，躲避喝酒的人那明亮得可怕的眼神。

“不是你想的那样……”莫名的心虚让朝美声音低了下去。他忽然有些理解了喝酒的人之前说过的那句话。能够回答的问题才有可能得到回答，而这个问题，他现在无法给出正面答案。

喝酒的人仰头灌了一大口啤酒，安静的夜里能清晰地听见喉头上下滑动吞咽的声音。“哈——”他痛快吐出一口气，“啤酒真是太棒了，完全不能想象一个没有啤酒的世界。壁橱里的小猫，”他话锋一转，“知道忒休斯之船吗？”

朝美又是一愣，话题变化太快有些跟不上喝酒的人的思路。他拼命回忆着在哪里看到过这个名字，“是说那艘能航行几百年的船吗，靠着不断维修更换船上的零件维持着运行……最后整艘船的零件都换了一遍，再没一个是当初船上使用的。我说对了吗？”

“回答正确，你很厉害嘛。”

“Inferno旁边有家店就叫这名字，我好奇查过……”

“如果查过，你大概能猜到我要问什么。”

“现在的忒休斯之船还是原来那艘船吗，或者说，真正的忒休斯之船还存在吗。”

“那你的回答呢？”

“当然是啊。”

“我想知道理由。”喝酒的人一副很感兴趣的样子，他以放松的姿态半倚在桌上，一手支着下巴，另一只手不知从哪里摸出一支笔，以大拇指为轴心，悠闲地转动起来。

“说明起来有点麻烦啊……”朝美眯起眼睛沉思片刻，整理一下思路，接着清了清嗓子，竖起一根手指。

“我们所说的忒休斯之船，实际上是由两部分构成。一个可以叫做‘存在’，另一个可以叫做‘认知’。呃，这是我自设的说法，讲起来方便。‘存在’指的是客观实际的存在，‘认知’指的是我们主观上对它的认识。

“必须承认，在现实物质世界中的客观存在，是不可能保持不变的。

“船这种东西是一种客观存在。如果只是船本身，它不需要认知，仅仅是存在就够了，需要对船这个主体进行认知的是人。为了认识这些船，并且区分它们，便于使用。人们按照自己的需求和目的去定义了每一艘船。

“问题的核心就在这里，之所以认为忒休斯之船还是忒休斯之船，首先，客观存在的变化是必然的规律，我们必须接受不断改变就是忒休斯之船的固有属性之一；其次，人们在忒休斯之船上寄托的需求和目的，换句话说也就是它的本质，在其没有改变的时候，我们去改变对忒休斯之船的认知，完全没有必要。

“认知基于存在，依托于本质。认知最大的作用是方便我们去理解客观存在。毕竟人类也挺可怜的，不使用各种概念和定义，连基本的沟通都困难。”

最后，朝美扶着额头叹了口气，“虽然不知道有没有说清楚，但我感觉自己像是口述了一篇小作文……”

喝酒的人听得很是专注，在朝美长篇大论结束之后还若有所思地转着笔。“你真是个有趣的人。”他用满意和赞赏的腔调缓缓地说，“跟你聊天很开心。”

喝酒的人突然停住手上的笔，向前探身一把抓住躲闪不及的朝美的肩膀，“这笔的重量转起来很趁手，替我好好保管，别弄丢了。”他把笔别在朝美的领口上，松开手站起来扭扭脖子，“今天真是累，要去好好睡一觉了。到此为止吧，晚安，壁橱里的小猫。”他俯身揉揉朝美的头，像在揉一只小狗，在朝美准备咬他之前收回手拿起剩下的半罐啤酒，朝自己的房间走去。远远地还有“啤酒太棒了”的赞叹传入朝美耳朵里。

第二天醒来的望海已经什么都不记得了。看着他惺忪的眼神和憨厚的笑容，朝美只能怀疑昨天的望海是被什么恶灵厉鬼附体。他拿出喝酒的人塞给他笔给望海看。望海倒是意外地很惊喜，“好长一段时间没看到这支笔，还以为弄丢了。”

朝美翻来覆去检查过那只钢笔。老旧的六棱形式样，笔身上的黑漆在长久的使用中被磨掉一部分露出黄铜的底色，还有一些可能是撞击造成的小坑，笔里面的墨水囊已经老化坏掉不能再使用。怎么看也就是普普通通的一支钢笔。他只好问望海，“这笔哪来的？”

“忘了，”望海干脆利落地回答，“之前我一直带着，它像个老朋友一样跟着我，让人安心。我很喜欢它。”

“没有别的原因了？”

“什么别的原因？”望海莫名其妙。

“好吧，没事了。”

“你今天怎么有些奇怪。说起来，我昨晚好像做了一个奇怪的梦。”望海犹豫地用手指摩挲着钢笔，欲言又止。

朝美一下激动起来，“快说快说，什么样的梦。”

“没什么特别的，就是很怪。”

“告诉我嘛。上次说的那个《最后的大自然》、《恐龙博物馆》、《黑猫船长和它的九条半命》今天就去买！”

望海拗不过他，仰起头回忆梦境。“只记得一些片段……一开始是一个打雷又下雨的晚上，我躺在一个狭窄的房间里。有一个男孩跑来挤到我床上。他好像很害怕打雷，要抱着我才能睡觉。醒来后男孩就不见了，到处找也找不到他……再后来，我好像穿着制服在一个很大很大的银白色建筑里巡逻。很多人看到我都是一副害怕的样子。我走到一个地下深处的房间，打开门，又看到那个男孩……他坐在白色的转椅上，用脚蹭着地面到处滑来滑去玩……空旷的房间里只有他一个人。我走进去，他看到了我，跳下转椅就朝我跑来。他穿着不合身的白大褂，袖子和衣服的下摆都长出一截，跑起来的样子很可笑。他扑到我怀里，拦腰抱住我。我听到他在叫我名字，他说，你终于来了，我等你很久了。那时我觉得脑袋很疼，就醒了。醒来之后不知道为什么心里很难受，但梦里没有伤心的事情发生啊。”

望海拿着钢笔心不在焉地转起来，“真是一个奇怪的梦。”


	5. 朝美04

“26岁生日快乐。”对着蛋糕说完例行祝福，朝美赶紧吹灭了蜡烛，没有开灯的屋里一片漆黑。他保留着跟望海在一起时的习惯，没有在家里安装智能管家系统，所以不会有人工智能为他体贴地亮起一盏灯。他瞥了一眼手表发着荧光的指针，差一点就要跨过生日这天了。

好像还没许愿。朝美呆坐在黑暗中，不由自主把眼神投向小蛋糕的对面，假装那里还有另外一个人。

18岁生日那天望海尴尬的笑声仿佛还在耳边——还没来得及阻止，收养他的男人迅速掏出打火机又点燃了蜡烛。“刚才是不是少做了什么。”望海扶好被吹得歪斜的蜡烛——现在蛋糕的质地越来越松软，好像空气都可以将它压塌。

“据说吹之前要先许愿吧？”

为什么要热衷于这种无聊的事情，少年朝美不耐烦地翻了个白眼。但他知道，千万不要试图跟望海吐槽莫名其妙的社会习俗，不然又会陷入小学生更加莫名其妙的连环追问中。他乖乖地击掌合十，对着生日蛋糕装出许愿的样子。

“18岁生日快乐。”望海也不嫌麻烦又说了一遍，语气还是一样的兴高采烈。

朝美一口气吹熄蜡烛。为了确保能一口气吹灭而鼓起腮帮子过分用力的样子让他觉得自己蠢极了。

尤其是面对着同一块蛋糕还蠢了两次。

望海在黑暗中为他鼓掌祝贺，手腕上手表指针的荧光很亮，仿佛疯狂乱舞的萤火虫。那是他觉得好玩刚买回来的表。“18岁的朝美也请多多关照呢。去年这个时候我好像……”

朝美不想他再继续说下去，打断了他的话，“你的生日是什么时候？”

“我的生日？”望海停住动作，低声回答，“不知道。”

“那你知道自己今年多大了吗？”

“不知道。”

“有任何关于家人的记忆吗？”

“没有。”

“朋友呢？”

“没有。”

一连串问下来，从声音里就能听出望海的沮丧，朝美发觉自己的好奇有些过火了。他也没有预料到这一串问题的答案都是那么不愉快。“谢谢你，这个生日我很开心。”他赶紧说，“来切蛋糕吃吧。”

拉开灯之后，望海并没有显得垂头丧气，只是又陷入茫然而面无表情。朝美切了一块奶油最肥美的蛋糕递给他。望海此刻心情大概是低落的，但面对蛋糕的诱惑身体是诚实的。他拿起叉子挖着蛋糕就往嘴里送，边吃边继续思考人生。

“有时候我都怀疑自己是不是从河里飘来然后被人捡到了。”

朝美吃到嘴里的蛋糕差点被他一口喷出来。他咽下蛋糕舔着嘴角的奶油说：“你是不是还怀疑过有人砍竹子发现了你，或者自己干脆就是仙鹤变的。”

“那个太离谱了怎么可能。”望海喃喃地说。

“好吧，我们换个思路。就算你是从河里飘来，竹子里捡来的。桃太郎有个桃子，辉夜公主还会发光呢。你有什么和别人不一样的地方？”朝美随口说到。

望海没有立即回答，只是垂着眼，用叉子戳着蛋糕。

你会告诉我那个喝酒的幽灵是谁吗。朝美不相信望海对自己的异状一无所知，从他平静地扔掉家里从来不会出现的啤酒罐子和烟头来看，被幽灵附身肯定不是第一次。很多漫画小说和电影都告诉朝美，一个人的身体里面也许不止一个人格存在，同时共存的人格也会拥有不同的嗜好和技能。所以最符合逻辑的推断是：在望海的小学生人格之外还有一个爱抽烟喝酒杀人以及讨论哲学的大叔人格。难以确认的是小学生和大叔之间会不会有内在的交流。那小子好像喜欢你诶。朝美仅仅是想象了一下大叔在小学生耳边挤眉弄眼耳语的样子，尴尬就让他想用叉子戳死自己。

等到朝美从过分发散的思绪中回过神，望海已经从桌边站了起来。

“怎么了？”朝美诧异地盯着他。

望海还是沉默着，他绕开挡在两人之间的桌子，走到朝美面前。因为他的靠近，朝美本能地向后仰着身子望着他。望海掀起衣服，露出肚子，同时把裤腰往下拉。

“等等，等等……你要，要干什么……”朝美有些惊慌，说话都结结巴巴。

“你不是想知道吗，我身上别人没有的东西。”望海一本正经地看着朝美，没有迹象表明他在开玩笑。他略微往左侧了侧身体，以方便让朝美看到他小腹附近胯部的地方。那个位置通常情况下都会被裤腰挡住看不见。现在望海拉低了裤腰，那片皮肤一览无遗。

朝美看到了不能再熟悉的利维坦公司的标记，缠绕成复杂花纹张开双翼的深海巨怪。标记像是一个黑色的纹身，下面还有一串意义不明的数字和字母混杂的编码。一向令人讨厌的利维坦公司的标记以这样一种方式出现在望海身上时，突然具有了一种神秘而狰狞的美感。

“这个标记应该不会轻易出现在人身上。每当我看到利维坦公司的商品时，我都觉得自己也是一个打着它家条形码的货品。关于这个，你知道点什么吗？”

“利维坦公司的标志这么看还挺帅气。”朝美没有接望海的话，他像是被标记吸引，沉浸在自己的思绪里自言自语。朝美没打招呼就直接伸手摸到望海的标记上，望海本能地微微缩了缩，却没有避开他的触碰。朝美着迷地用指尖描画着皮肤上繁复的形状，温热的、柔软的、鲜活的海怪，随着他的手指扭动。“真奇特……居然不是纹身，太自然了，像是这块皮肤变了颜色。到底怎么弄的。紫外线灯烤黑的吗。”

“不……”望海脸上露出一个奇怪又有些惨烈的笑容，“就算用刀割掉这块皮，再长出来的还是有花纹。它就像天生的一样。”

“那更不是普通人能接触到的技术……什么样的情况下才需要这样一个标记。”朝美飞速思考着，边说边在脑海里推演，“利维坦公司对你做过什么手脚，你对他们来说很重要，重要到他们必须用技术手段给你留下记号。为什么选择这样的方式，难道是因为某种原因他们不能记录你的生物特征……他们需要你，但你的存在又必须以某种方式保密吗。嗯，有一定的可能性。或者说有类似情况的人不只你一个，需要编号加以区别。很有可能是利维坦公司抹去了你的记忆。你可能参与了他们什么见不得人的试验……”

望海哭笑不得地看着他，“你还要再摸一会儿吗，保持这个姿势挺不舒服。”

朝美抽回手，端起蛋糕，把注意力集中在奶油上，有些恼怒道：“你有认真听我分析吗，给点反应啊。”

“你说的可能对，可能都不对。没有证据都只是乱猜，白白添一堆烦恼。”望海盘腿坐下，拿起一把叉子就开始挖朝美端着的蛋糕。

“你就没有过哪怕是一丁点的渴望想要知道自己是谁吗？”朝美简直是恨铁不成钢。

“有啊，不只一丁点还挺大，但现在这个渴望会带来麻烦。”望海挑着一块蛋糕的叉子停在半空，“有一件事情你不知道——我不能去山上，更没法靠近利维坦公司的总部，上面的世界到处都是监控器……你干什么！”

朝美趁望海不注意，叼走了他叉子上的蛋糕。

望海恋恋不舍地望着蛋糕叹息一声，懊恼地抱怨，“所有监控器都认识我，见到我就会报警。”

想起这些往事朝美就后悔，后悔18岁生日那天那么难得的机会却没有多拉着望海聊下利维坦公司，从他嘴里问出更多信息。只因为18岁的少年敏感而矜持，总是在自己与望海之间保留着一条看不见的界限。这个实际上收养着他的男人跟少年保持着一种亦父亦兄亦友的关系。朝美很清楚自己在这种关系中已慢慢变得驯服，甚至有了依恋。能跟望海发展出男朋友的关系吗，假以时日不难做到。但朝美最抗拒的也正是这一点。

爱会让两个人纠缠得更深，带来更多的扭曲，而两个人各自的人生中扭曲已经太多。他们就像两颗相互牵引环绕运转的恒星，在彼此的引力中保持着微妙的平衡，一旦想要靠近，扰动了平衡，两颗星只能从轨道上不可挽回地坠落碰撞，在强大的引力场中粉身碎骨。望海的儿童读物《宇宙奥秘大百科》生动形象地为他展示了这一幕。

平衡，克制，安然无事。更进一步就会变成彼此的灾星。

所以刚满18岁的少年随口安慰着望海，“如果你不是地狱里跑出来的幽灵，那么在这世界上，一定有人知道你是谁。”

他没有打算再深究下去。

保持距离，保留界限，点到为止，他不能把望海的一切都放在心上，他甚至不能去了解望海的全部。越是走进一个人的世界深处，越是无法回头。朝美是一个狡猾的人，他不喜欢在没有希望的地方探险。

自暴自弃不是自找折磨。

朝美为自己切了一块蛋糕，端着走到窗边。他为自己在窗台旁边搭了一个可以坐着喝茶的两人小茶座。他坐在茶座上望着窗外夜景，从楼宇的夹缝中可以望见远处利维坦公司大楼的一角。银白色的庞然大物，像蛰伏于深海的巨怪在陆上世界的投影。它盘踞在山头上，吞吐着文明垂暮之时最后的余晖。无数快速通路像密密麻麻的血管把一切连接到利维坦巨大的身躯。巨怪贪婪地吸着这个世界的血，在试图挣扎着奋起。但它是引领着人类升上天堂还是裹挟着人们一起坠入深渊，谁也看不清。

我渺小如微尘，愿望更是卑微。只是想要你把一个人还给我。一个对你而言微不足道的人，对我来说意味着那么多——每个人的心灵深海里都盘踞着自己的利维坦。

朝美曾经冒险做过测试，仅仅是望海的外貌并不会触发监控器报警。那么识别望海的是另外的方式。“所有监控器都认识我。”望海的话回响在脑海。一般街上监控器的结构非常简单，不要说DNA层面复杂精细的识别操作，连指纹虹膜这种受距离限制的识别都很难做到。除了生物特征之外，还有就是植入身体的个人信息芯片。监控器可以读取芯片的数据，对个人进行追踪。但望海是法外之人，朝美很清楚他身上没有这种碍事的东西。

排除一切可能性之后，只能试着去相信最不可能的理由。这是利维坦公司严防死守的一个秘密：在生物特征、信息芯片之外，监控器只对一种东西有反应——

纳米机器人。

所有纳米机器人都是由利维坦公司制造。纳米机器人不只是定向送药，清除体内病变部位，杀伤病毒，修复人体损伤，而且携带氧分子和二氧化碳分子的能力是红血球的200倍，对肌肉收缩扩张有辅助作用，这意味着能依靠纳米机器人能短时间大幅度强化身体机能，提高耐力和爆发力。换句话说就是一种看不见的武器。为了防止纳米机器人被滥用，每一批机器人身上都有特殊的编号，以确保它们在失活前可以被追踪。如果纳米机器人是羊群，利维坦公司的监控器就是牧羊犬，监视着羊群的动向。

如果望海体内有纳米机器人，那么所有利维坦公司的监控器自然会对他有反应。

但这个推论里有一个最大的漏洞，纳米机器人释放后不会再次充能，失活后会随着人体自然代谢被排出体外，在体内留存时间一般不会超过72小时。

除非望海每天都把纳米机器人拌饭吃……朝美好笑地摇摇头，他做饭的时候没有给望海这么昂贵的加餐。纳米机器人的购买和使用都非常严格，穷人朝美只看过相关资料，连实物都没有见过。

推论进了死胡同，朝美闭上眼睛，仍然眉头紧锁。

茶座上有一个纯钛制成的水壶，小巧简洁金属原色的柱状体，没有任何多余的纹饰。水壶里面是提纯到最大限度的清水。朝美拧开盖子把水壶放在鼻子下面深吸一口气。纯净的水的气息仿佛让他又回到有望海的那些日子里。

在废弃小神社的临时居住地，转眼就要迎来两人同居的第一个新年。其实朝美对新年没有任何感觉，但望海明显比平时更加兴奋，在大晦日的晚上生拉活拽拖着朝美去逛街。

“初诣？你今晚不打算睡觉？平时不是怎么都叫不醒吗，大晦日你就不需要睡眠了？我们家就是神社赶紧回家初诣吧！”朝美的音调越来越高，梗着脖子眼睛都快瞪出眼眶。他根本不想去人堆里吹着寒风凑热闹，只想回到温暖的家里美美睡一觉。

朝美不喜欢人多的地方，各种销魂的味道能把他熏个半死。“何况人那么多，你就不能担心下自己吗？”他小声嘀咕着。

“去万之宫神社，我把面具都准备好了，还有你的哟。”望海翻着自己的背包，从里面拿出两个愚蠢的眼镜小胡子面具。

朝美按下那只在自己眼前得意摇晃的手，把看一眼都会被蠢到的面具塞回背包。万之宫神社是旧工业区里最大的神社，大晦日彻夜游行声名远扬，每年都能吸引不少人。对于两个人来说，旧工业区确实是个能稍微放心一点的地方。

望海看他的态度松动，趁着他还未改变心意回家躺着，当机立断把朝美拉到了旧工业区。离午夜零点还有不到一个小时，主干道上聚集的人群已经快让人寸步难行，连公路两边的管廊上都爬满了人。巡警不会出现在旧工业区，维持秩序全靠各方大小势力，每年难得一次的旧工业区帮派合家欢也是一道风景。西装墨镜的大汉们站在路中间，挥舞着发着红光的交通指挥棒维持秩序，把不断想挤过去的人往两边驱赶。每个人流汇集的路口都有人拿着大喇叭指示行进路线，疏导人群。没人敢在旧工业区挑战墨镜大汉们的权威，大家都老老实实地听从指示。人虽然多却并不混乱，反而有着一种默契的秩序。

朝美皱着眉头随人流盲目地抬脚迈腿，望海像是不会累一样到处拱来拱去刺探回一堆无用的情报。看到好玩的东西就不由分说把朝美拉过去。

节日装点的彩灯风格狂放地挂在铁架上，照亮街道的同时也让旧工业区换了副面貌。那些骚气的招牌和招贴都被暖色的光映得有些喜气洋洋。庆典上必不可少的卖各种小吃的小摊也冒了出来。醒目的大红色顶棚下，热气腾腾的烟火气裹着食物的香气四处飘散，摊前围拢的人群都陷在一片温暖朦胧的橙黄中。

气候的失调虽然让今年的冬天格外寒冷，但人们的热情不降反涨。纵情欢乐，这是旧工业区的信条。大海包围着所有人，我们终将和利维坦一起沉入海底。旁边的一群人又欢呼着拉开了一罐又一罐的啤酒，酒精的气味让朝美恍惚。他不喜欢酒，但新年热烈的氛围冲击着他，降低了他对酒的恶感。他甚至伸出手跟擦肩而过半醉的人击掌，脸上浮现出连自己都没觉察到的笑容。有多久没有为庆典而激动过了，他突然发现自己不是不爱庆典，只是过往的庆典和过往的每一天差别不大，他依旧是那个孤独的被遗忘的小孩，游离在人群之外看不见的幽灵。但是……

望海往他手里塞了一个红彤彤的苹果糖，“快咬一口，这个真好吃，又甜又脆又香。”他嘴里嚼着东西，含糊不清地说。

朝美望着苹果糖上凌乱的缺口和牙印，忽然觉得关爱和缺心眼有时候确实难以分辨。

“不相信我？真的很好吃啊。你快尝尝。”望海看他愣着，一阵催促。

朝美咬了一口，点点头。望海笑得露出一排白牙，在眼镜小胡子面具的加持下冒着傻气。居然这个世界上还有一个人因为得到了他敷衍一样的肯定而如此开心……无人在乎的少年，被意外给予的重视，只有一个失忆的傻子会把垃圾当成宝贝……朝美的心底五味杂陈。

望海好像没有那么多复杂的想法，朝美开心了，他开心了，觅食的动力也越来越强。

“那边是什么，炒荞麦面。章鱼烧想吃吗，炸鸡要不要，还有卖烤地瓜的，爆米花也有，烤糯米团子……”

在每个小摊前望海都要流连一阵，不知是兴奋还是小摊红色顶棚的反光，他的脸一片绯红，呼出一团团黄色的水气。

欢乐的时刻朝美意外想到那个对啤酒赞不绝口的大叔，他果断去买了一罐最贵的啤酒和一罐苏打水。苏打水留给自己，啤酒递给望海，“来一罐？”

望海没有拒绝，当他拉开啤酒的瞬间，四面八方的人群爆发出巨大的呼喊。

“十，九，八，七，六，五，四，三，二，一——新年快乐！”

数不清的齐声倒数迎来了新的一年。祝福的吼声如惊雷掠过每个人的头顶，汇集成无形的声浪从身边向外势不可挡地汹涌推进，荡平一切，直抵无穷远处。心跳般低沉有力的太鼓声在寒夜暴起，回应着新年的祝福，安静的彩灯开始随着鼓点抽风一样闪烁，节日的游行拉开了序幕。

墨镜大汉让出主干道最中间的通路，花里胡哨的游行彩车喧闹登场。围观的人群激动起来，推搡得愈加厉害。朝美觉得自己像惊涛中的小船，快要失去对身体的控制。望海一手举着啤酒，一手拉着朝美在人与人的缝隙间灵巧地穿行。朝美把没打开的苏打水放进衣兜，还剩一小半的苹果糖护在胸前，踉踉跄跄地拼命跟上望海。

空中悬浮的小飞行器制造出巨大的全息投影，形态各异的神魔凭空出现混入彩车队伍。科技召唤的诡秘主宰们铁塔般的身躯踩着节奏缓慢起舞，银环玉佩，袍带翻飞，浮华艳丽中带着魔魅。彩车用礼炮抛出的金箔纸像雪花漫天飘洒，高举各色旗帜和乐器的随行人一路拥着彩车前进。其中甚至有象征旧时代工业区的独一无二的钢铁神舆，各种合金粗犷地咬合，电机、管道、电缆、齿轮、阀门、螺丝狰狞地组合在一起，有三层楼高，像一头雄伟的全金属怪物。牵引神舆的二十个工业机器人发出电子合成的吟诵声，讲述着变迁的历史和失落的钢铁之心。

强烈而缭乱的声光剥夺了朝美的思考能力，他晕头转向迷失在人群中。周围都是相似的喜悦到癫狂的脸，灌入到耳朵里嘈杂的话语。彩车上的镭射激光束扫在脸上让他快要睁不开眼，抬头仰望是无休止的管廊和蛛网般杂乱的电线。脚下不时踢到踩扁的易拉罐，丢弃的塑料袋也会绊住脚，稍微低头一分神还会不小心撞到忘情拥吻的情侣引起一阵小混乱。朝美只能紧紧抓住望海的手，他有种错觉，也许松开手就会在人潮汹涌中失去望海的踪迹。戴面具的人包围着他，他发疯一样地揭开面具寻找那张可以令他安心的脸。

担忧让朝美格外努力，在冬夜里挤出一身大汗。体力流失得很快，他踩到别人脚上慌忙躲避时失去了重心，眼看就要扑到陌生人身上。

望海一把抱住他，分开人群，把喘息未定的朝美拖到远离主干道的角落。

望海手上的啤酒罐已经去向不明，呼吸里有淡淡的酒气。他脸上愚蠢的面具被挤歪，本应该看上去更滑稽的脸不知为什么显得严肃而沉稳，看向朝美的眼神幽深而安静。

朝美不确定现在抱着自己的是哪个望海，“好喝吗？”他低声问，刚才险些意外摔倒让他心跳有点快。

望海没有说话，呼出的热气吹到朝美脸上。

“新年的第一罐啤酒。”

“没感觉，”他扶了一下面具，“就是很凉。”

朝美闻言一把推开他。“我的苹果糖挤掉了……”

“回家吧，顺便再给你买一个。”望海笑眯眯地说。

“不去万之宫神社了？”

“今天玩够了，回自己家初诣吧。”

这时一团极为明亮的光从游行的方向照射过来。两个人都不由自主转头去看。望海收起笑容，一副凝神警戒的样子。朝美竖起耳朵辨认了下从人群传来的高声叫喊，摇摇头，“是降临会的疯子烧了象征利维坦公司的深海巨怪。他们的白神又在新的一年提前胜利了。”

“为什么降临会这么恨利维坦公司？”望海好奇地问。

“那群疯子认为利维坦公司的存在阻碍了白神降临，听说是这样。如果一个拯救世人的神连利维坦公司都干不掉，多蠢的人才会相信它。利维坦公司收割钱包，白神收割智商，都对自己的市场有着清晰定位嘛。全方位无死角效率还这么高，蠢货都快不够用了。”朝美抓住机会一顿嘲讽。

“好像有点意思。”望海颇有兴趣，“回去路上给我讲讲吧。”

两个人潦草结束了万之宫神社的初诣之行，但如此仪式化地度过一个新年，望海还是第一次。他看上去异常开心，一口气把小摊上的苹果糖全部买了下来。

看着怀抱一袋子苹果糖喜笑颜开向他走来的望海，朝美开始后悔刚才为什么在人群中没有放手。这家伙丢了也就丢了吧。他一边想着，一边默默笑了。

离开旧工业区后新年第一天凌晨的街上就看不到一个人了。朝美也终于有了勇气跟望海说：“为了谢谢你的苹果糖，给你唱首歌吧。”

“什么歌？”望海兴致勃勃地问。

“赤トンボ。”

“赤トンボ？什么歌？”望海又问。

朝美迷惑地说：“不是当初你在Inferno想让我唱的歌吗？”

望海回忆着，“好像确实说过，但我记不清了。奇怪，我自己都不知道这是什么歌，为什么要让你唱。”

朝美已经习惯望海一些莫名其妙的古怪之处了。“是一首一百多年前的童谣。我特地问了下一起学烹饪的阿姨，有人会唱就教我了。意外还很简单。”

“那就补上吧。”

朝美一本正经清了清嗓子，在阒无一人的街上轻声唱了起来。

夕焼小焼の赤とんぼ

負われて見たのはいつの日か

山の畑の桑の実を

小籠に摘んだはまぼろしか

十五で姐やは嫁に行き

お里のたよりも絶えはてた

夕焼小焼の赤とんぼ

とまっているよ竿の先

望海的表情在歌声中变得越来越奇怪。他抬头望向虚空中的某处好像在寻找什么东西，原本充满好奇和喜悦的眼神愈发黯淡。他嘴唇颤抖着想要说话，又像是忘记了本来想说的话。“我现在不好了，很不好……”他像电量尽失的机器人，步伐僵硬地后退两步停住，抱着头喃喃自语。

望海的反应让朝美大吃一惊，这首古老的童谣也许是一把钥匙，开启了望海记忆里某个封闭的空间。他又记起什么可怕的事情了吗。朝美虽然担忧外加有一肚子疑问却不敢问出来刺激他。

“赶紧回家吧。”朝美追过去扶住摇摇欲坠的望海。碰到望海的手只觉得冷硬如寒铁。

“头很疼……很疼，不行，我不能晕……”望海半个身子都挂在朝美身上，他的身体在微微颤抖，虚弱的声音勉强从牙缝里挤出来，“别管我，离我远点。我不好了……”说话的时候他的眼神闪烁，像一只默默估算着牙齿与猎物喉咙之间距离的孤狼。

朝美没有理会他怪异的表现，此刻弱得连只奶猫都打不过的望海再怎么也只是虚张声势。朝美让望海靠着路边的一棵树坐下，忧心地看着他缩成一团。“我去叫车。”

远远还能听见望海幽灵般的朦胧臆语。

“不好，不行……这里是哪儿……你是谁……”

望海结结实实睡了三十个小时才醒过来。朝美亲眼看着他睁开眼睛一言不发，抓起一支笔就在手心里聚精会神地写字。不时还皱着眉头屏气凝神仔细回忆，拿着笔涂涂改改。朝美没有打扰他，耐心等待着。望海写完之后又望着天花板发了一阵呆，看他没有想说话的意思，朝美揉揉眼，起身准备做饭去了。

“你一直守在我身边……没什么想问的？”睡了三十个小时的望海看上去精神还是有些萎靡。

朝美想了想，“饿了吧，想吃点什么？”

望海愣了一下，嗫嚅着说：“是肉就行……”

“还剩点鸡肉，做个炸鸡好了。”朝美朝厨房走去。

他听见望海在身后忧郁地叹息，不用问也知道望海肯定又经历了怪异的梦境。大概是看到了从前的记忆，重要到需要用笔做记录。那样的东西，又怎么会告诉他呢。

保持距离，点到为止。

他已经18岁了，离成年还有不到两年。

朝美把鸡腿肉切成小块，腌好味裹上粉扔到油锅里。火开得很小，他用漏勺翻动着鸡块。望海的声音从身后传来：

“有个东西想给你看一下。”


	6. 朝美05

赤トンボ、かみなり、Arkadia、Mercury、ほぶね、家族、Psyche。

望海在自己手心里记下的是这七个意味不明的词。这次他好像不愿再细说具体的梦境，只是告诉朝美梦里有人要他记住这七个词。

“梦里那个人说这是很重要的东西，但我完全看不懂，而且有可能还记漏了……”

“红蜻蜓、雷、阿卡迪亚、墨丘利、帆船、家族、普赛克。你确定这是神仙托梦不是大脑跟自己玩的‘随便什么胡乱组合一下凑个梦出来吧’的游戏？”朝美狐疑地说，“梦这种狡猾的东西，因为总是鬼话连篇才特别好玩。”

梦里什么都有，感情、思考、回忆、妄想、白日里隐藏的情绪、黑夜里发酵的欲望、迷宫一样自我缠绕的困境。

梦是一个诚实的骗子。

朝美在瞬间的走神中瞥到自己梦境的一角，有人在烈焰包围中解开他的捆绑束缚，解开他的衣服，按住他亲吻。一股热气沿着脖子冲上耳朵，他迅速稳住快要滑向奇怪地方的思维。

“我觉得你在梦里把自己看过的小学生读物都串联到一起了。”朝美拿笔圈出了几个词，“阿卡迪亚、墨丘利、普赛克，都是那本《古代神话故事》里面提到过的。阿卡迪亚，世界的中心，梦幻的乌托邦，理想乡；墨丘利，为众神传递信息的使者，冥河的引路人，跑得快的水星；普赛克……绝世美人，丘比特的恋人，精神和灵魂的象征。Psychology，心理学，就是用她的名字作为前缀。最近家里买了什么心理学的书吗？”

“你真的没偷看我的书？”

“没有，在你睡觉的时候光明正大看的。”朝美咳了一声，正色道。

“好吧，最近确实看了不少神话。除开神话的部分呢？”

“红蜻蜓……”朝美说话的时候防备地看着望海，看他没有别的反应，继续往下说，“应该就是那首童谣。其他的要牵强一点了。延续神话的思维来看，雷……可能是在新年巡游里见到的雷神。帆船，大概跟七福神的宝船有关，那些古老的传统还在嘛。家族，这个有点不好找联系，你有想到什么吗？”

望海烦躁地摇头，“这一堆神话跟我有什么关系。为什么他要跟我说这很重要。这么重要就直接告诉我原因啊。”

“别急，别急。”朝美边说边在桌子上扫视一圈，找出那只旧钢笔递给望海。望海自然地接过钢笔，拿在手上转了起来，神色稍微有所平静。

“两个可能，”知道望海在等他的结论，朝美直截了当地说，“第一，这就是一个毫无逻辑普通的梦。梦里的东西只是日常经历的随机组合而已。不过看你的样子不会接受这样的说法。然而你不接受，它也是一种可能。第二，这些词语是有意义的，确实是你失去的记忆的一部分。那么这些词很有可能不是它原本代表的意思，更像一种代号。代号真正的意思只有知道具体事件的人才理解。”

猜对了吗。朝美敏锐地抓住了望海眼神中的犹豫和闪烁。他知道望海不肯说出口的梦境里面还有更多提示了真相的信息。梦里有什么，或者说望海苏醒的记忆里有什么，是像朝美的某些梦一样，充满难以启齿的隐秘吗。以望海的叙述和表达能力，他很难毫无痕迹地掩饰不想说的内容。他撒谎实在太笨拙，所以这是他宁可什么也不说的原因吧。

真想把自己的表演课介绍给望海。

然后呢？

学会管理好自己的身体反应和表情，做一个游刃有余的大人，从容地去迁就这个充满伪饰的世界。也许这样就会活得更好吧。

朝美最终决定扮演好一个出谋划策者的角色。“有个建议，用这些词去联想一下其他的东西。也许会让你想起点什么。我小时候见过叫阿卡迪亚的连锁超市，不少游戏里也会有叫墨丘利的角色，有些食品包装上就有帆船，还有叫普赛克的童话。这些词既然有特殊的意义，就一定是你不可能忘记的东西。”

那是望海唯一一次对朝美提起那些奇怪的词。朝美不声不响地记了下来，如果有一天望海又把一切都忘了，至少还有一个人记得，可以把它们都还给望海。

隔了这么多年，朝美还是没能从那些词里找出联系。但在他的挖掘之下，词语里可能隐藏的秘密也暴露了微小的一部分。

在39年前，一个叫阿卡迪亚的游乐场发生了一起袭击事件。邪教天启教信徒与利维坦公司职员在游乐场内激烈枪战。双方人数为12对3。最后天启教信徒死亡6人重伤4人，利维坦公司1名职员死亡1名轻伤，无辜路人1死3伤。后来利维坦公司就这起事件发表了打击邪教的声明，在各国政府协力下，联手清除了天启教。

新闻报道对袭击事件只有寥寥无几的几句话，不同渠道的报道也大同小异。这已经是朝美能找到的利维坦公司跟阿卡迪亚这个词之间的全部联系了。

朝美查过天启教的背景。在上个世纪末天启教由一帮声称在科研活动中见证神迹获得启示的研究者创立。一开始其实更像一个科学哲学讨论兴趣小组。天启教认为神的天启一直都存在，只不过人类获取的手段不足，所以主张以智慧求取天启，致力于用科技与神对话的事业。天启教支持科学家及科研事业，本来是一件好事，但在影响力增大之后，最开始单纯的科研者中混入越来越多的投机分子和盲信者。追随者的增加扩大了天启教的势力，同时也使它渐渐变得越来越偏激排他，攻击性十足。

膨胀之后的天启教开始更多地对科研进行干涉。信徒们相信如果科技可以帮助凡人接近上帝，取得神性，那么同样也可以使凡人接近魔鬼，加剧堕落。科技树的发展方向必须加以限制。至于哪些技术体现凡人的虔诚要拥护，哪些技术体现凡人的傲慢要消灭，解释权当然只归天启教所有。

那时在崛起途中的利维坦公司还不是现在的怪兽，但它的野心与侵略性和现在没有区别。利维坦公司跟天启教的理念一直不合，是反天启教势力的中流砥柱，双方在技术和商业上敌对动作不断。

在几轮紧张冲突之后，一些对天启教不满的科研者陆续倒向利维坦公司，极大推动了利维坦公司的技术进步。而天启教因为自身理念和伦理束缚，再加上内部分裂，逐渐显出颓势。利维坦公司变本加厉，依靠各种流氓手段打压天启教控股企业的市场，一步一步侵吞天启教的资源。

失势被逼到绝路的天启教对利维坦公司发起疯狂反扑，制造出一系列极端事件。利维坦公司借机加油添醋对天启教大肆污蔑。在各路媒体舆论的狂轰滥炸下，天启教被认定为邪教，受到各国政府打击。这进一步刺激了残存天启教势力对利维坦公司的仇恨。在这个背景下，阿卡迪亚袭击事件发生了。

整个袭击事件处处透着情理不通的诡异。3个利维坦职员工作日出现在一个濒临倒闭的游乐场；天启教信徒不去攻击利维坦公司要害部门选择攻击3个职员；12个信徒有备而来，而3个利维坦职员显然也不是普通人，在劣势之下还能重创对方；逃走的两个袭击者抓获之后，连同重伤者的供述一起整理的详细报告也没有公布，只是提交给政府相关部门。对外发布的消息都是缺乏实质内容的官方套路。利维坦公司内部对这起袭击事件讳莫如深，半点相关资料都查不到，甚至事件涉及的3个职员连名字也没留下。在利维坦公司与天启教的对抗史上，只有这件事的记录少到不正常。

所以还有些人坚信是利维坦公司自导自演了阿卡迪亚袭击事件。

阿卡迪亚游乐场在袭击事件之后就因经营不善关闭，旧址被一家蔬菜加工厂和一家物流公司瓜分。当年发生的事情也没人再记得了。

朝美有种直觉，望海一定是那3人中的一个。如果这个假设成立，那么在望海遇到少年朝美的时候，他至少也是个60多岁的人了。想想记忆里那张过分年轻的脸，朝美又头疼起来。

真相总像个蛇蝎美人般难以接近。看似有了一点头绪又很快被堵死去路。最后留在手上还没断掉的线索就是普赛克。

利维坦公司有一个绝密的研究计划被称作普赛克计划。具体细节一概不知，只知道计划与纳米机器人有关，主持普赛克计划的人是董事会的成员之一真风凉帆。

朝美那样的无名小卒去接近董事真风是不太现实的事情，利维坦这个庞然大物的最高层就像冥王星一样遥远。纳米机器人研究室深藏地下，是戒备森严安全等级SS级的禁区，更没有侵入的可能。连安全等级稍低一些的纳米机器人生产线也防备严密，难以下手。只能想办法接触公司外围与纳米机器人相关的人。

大概从医疗案内的小姐姐入手是最佳方案吧。朝美开始苦恼该装个什么样的病才能开始他的医疗咨询。当思维又偏离正题的时候他想到了天启教，想到在真真假假的资料中互为对手的天启教和利维坦公司那些复杂的过招。

只有怪物才能对抗怪物，只有死对头才是那个对你关爱至深，无微不至，知晓你全部优点与弱点的人。如果不是那么厌恶降临会，也许不会在原地徘徊那么久。朝美很清楚，更多的顺从才能换来更多的帮助。他太过骄傲，所以在寻找望海的路上才会如此孤独。

该跟降临会的大圣女预约一个见面的时间了。

在那个新年夜之后，望海身上发生了一些变化，说话做事沉稳了很多，经常一个人坐在屋檐底下沉思。被朝美叫到他会像从梦中惊醒，一脸迷茫。有时他看朝美的眼神仿佛在看另一个人，话语堆积在目光中，如暴雨前低垂的阴郁云层。他经常会被突如其来的忧郁笼罩，皱起的眉心里有悲伤的纹理，但很快又被自己抹平。他掩饰自己的情绪熟练了很多，也学会了搪塞朝美的询问。没有任何预兆的突然消失也在增加，再次出现的时候望海也会跟从前一样对朝美露出笑容，只不过笑容中满是疲惫，身上隐隐有枪药和血的味道。

如果说人的一生就像四季，那么望海就是直接从无忧无虑的春天跨入了心事重重的秋天。

一个人如果有什么话想说自然会说，催促也没用。这是朝美的人生哲学。他依旧认认真真地做着他的家庭主妇，管理着这个小家的一切。只是在对望海的担忧让他忍无可忍的时候，他才会骑上自行车去到那个小公园，爬上对面利维坦公司的广告牌，蜷缩在高空中的铁架上一个人看海。

望海在变得陌生，朝美没有忒休斯之船还是不是它自己的迷思，他理所当然地接受望海的所有变化。让朝美这样的人难受的是望海对他始终如一的温柔对待，他为此持续地痛苦又烦躁。

点到为止，最怕的就是上瘾。

不过那时他还不知道，在废弃小神社的时光是多么美好，很快一切即将一去不回。

在五月的深夜里，栀子花过于浓烈的香味中，朝美第一次知道望海教自己布置下的警报被触发时声响是如此刺耳。睁开眼本能地就地一滚躲到作为掩体的柜子之后，摸出里面的格洛克手枪握在手里壮胆。朝美掐掉警报，猫腰摸到房间外面，从敞开的房门看过去，已经不见望海的踪迹。

静夜里传来微弱的响声，像是奔跑中蹭到草木的声音。又有连续的轻响，像啄木鸟在敲击树干。朝美紧张得不停小口呼吸，他按照望海教的方法躲在入口视线的盲区，打开手枪保险戒备，同时努力使狂乱的心跳平静下来。

一阵凌乱的脚步声让他绷紧了神经，竖起耳朵追逐着声音移动的方向。还未等他判断出清晰的位置，入口的拉门就被一股巨大的力量撞破，两个纠缠在一起的人影带着一股腥风摔在朝美面前。吓了一跳的朝美差点就一激动对着来人打光格洛克里面的子弹。还好他克制住惊慌的手指，借着透进来的明亮月光凝神看清了面前的两个人。

望海被一个陌生男人拦腰抱住压在下面。男人弓着背，头抵住望海肚子。望海仰起上身，两只胳膊死死绞在陌生男人的脖子上，手臂上肌肉隆起，像是要将男人的头摘下来。两人摔进来后就一直保持着同样的姿势一动不动。朝美不敢大意，紧张地注意着两人的异动，直到望海松开手，将脖子扭曲身体僵直的陌生男人掀开。

“没事了，没想到还能让漏网之鱼摸过来。”望海边说边准备爬起来，却一个趔趄又摔倒在地。

朝美丢开枪冲过去扶住他，摸到一手粘腻湿滑的东西。一把匕首插在望海的肚子上，直没至柄。刚才那个男人抱着望海，可能就是为了这一击。

“腿上中了一枪，不然不会躲不开。”望海平静地说，“不要怕，我没事。”

那什么叫有事。朝美忍住快要脱口而出的反驳。冷汗从额头上滑下，他没有去擦。“我能做点什么？”

望海冷漠地推开朝美缓缓站起来，血腥味浓得盖住了那股纯净的水的味道，“不要管我。”

他摇摇晃晃迈步的同时，朝美甚至能听到鲜血滴落在榻榻米上响亮的声音。朝美本能地伸手要去扶，却被望海挥手打开。

恢复寂静的夜里，清幽的月光把一切都镀上一层冰冷的银色。望海转头安静地注视着他，朝美确信此刻注视着他的是杀手的眼睛。不过那双眼里没了杀气，大概是月光造成的错觉，朝美好像看到了一些从未见过的细腻脆弱的东西。但那样的眼神转瞬即逝，望海退到月光照不到的阴影里。

“你亲眼看到了，跟着我有多危险。”他的声音既疲惫又颓废，还有一种说不出的失落。 “我不想对你说谎，一切都是因为我……他们忍不住了，今后还会发生这样的事情。”

望海挤出一个伤感的笑容，笑容轻得像午夜的薄雾，等不到黎明就要消散。“你什么也不知道，他们不会为难你。”

朝美深深地吸气，望海这副拒人千里的态度令他烦躁起来，他想让栀子花的香气安抚一下他混乱到要暴动的心。你刚才的凶悍哪里去了，它甚至不能给你讲出真相的勇气吗。

“你知道钱在哪里，”望海垂着头拖着受伤的腿歪歪斜斜地朝自己的房间走去，将朝美关在房门外的瞬间他的声音既虚弱又强硬，“离开我，到别的地方去生活。”

朝美当然不是一个会乖乖听话的人。他默默善后，尽量抹去袭击者留下的痕迹。袭击者有两个人，一个死在离废弃小神社不到百米的地方，一个死在屋子里。搬运尸体把瘦弱的少年累得快要虚脱。更不要说还要忍着恶心把尸体检查一遍，确认上面有没有用于追踪的设备。大致收拾妥当之后天都亮了。他偷偷去看了一眼把自己关起来的望海。

屋子里的血腥味和消毒水味浓得让他皱眉。染血的纱布团丢得到处都是，还有那把刺眼的带血的刀。望海脱了衣服和裤子，腹部和大腿上凌乱地缠着白色的绷带，渗血不太严重，看来已经止住。他正处于昏睡的状态，睡觉对于他来说好像比什么都重要。

忙了一夜的朝美疲惫地在一旁坐下望着睡觉的人，他从没见过望海受这么严重的伤。失血过多让他脸色异常苍白，他不像一个活人倒像一个不真实的人体模型。忧心的少年有几次伸出手想触碰又半途缩回去。

就这样静静看着吧，沉睡的望海和那一丝纯净的水的气息，这样就足以让他平静。在朝美的记忆里，他好像在望海身边坐了很长时间，仿佛灵魂出窍，全身心沉浸在无法形容的深沉的宁静中。他从望海的话里嗅到风暴的味道，从今往后宁静的生活大概会成为一种奢望。或许之前的宁静就是一种幻象，望海把变乱都阻挡在小神社的天地之外，所以朝美会有生活一直温柔、岁月也一直安稳的幻觉。当望海倒下的时候，他才惊觉潮水已经在不知不觉中淹没了脚背。

但是，这一切本来就与他无关，他什么都不知道。朝美累得脑子都快转不动了……为什么选择留下来与望海并肩面对风暴。

因为他是一个废物。

他的心早已被摧毁成一片废墟，除了破碎一无所有。年轻真是既孤独苦闷又容易失望，骄傲敏感又脆弱悲观，理智和情感常常因为智识和经验的缺乏而陷入冲动盲目。给他提供帮助的只剩下本能。

他的本能就是留下来，留在望海身边。

“真是稀客啊，你终于又想起我了。”大圣女合上漫画，懒散地倚靠在沙发背上。

这间会客室是她一个人专属的房间，每次朝美在这里见到大圣女的时她都分外散漫随意。“私人会客室不用穿圣袍也不用盘头发啦，跟你说话简单一点还不行吗。”大圣女曾经对他说过原因。所以现在朝美面前的女人穿着简便宽松的粉色连衣裙，随意挽着头发，脚踩一双毛茸茸的拖鞋。

“这次来是想求你帮个忙。”朝美知道大圣女是个健谈的性子，闲聊起来就没完没了，不绕弯子单刀直入是最好的方法。

“你这家伙还是一张臭脸，求人帮忙好歹姿态放低一点，语气柔和一点啊。你要不是使用了一个‘求’字，还以为你在对我下命令呢。”大圣女狠狠地把手中漫画往大腿上一拍，强调了她的不满。

这个女人的一举一动都飒爽过了头，把降临会这样的神棍组织换成武装反抗军可能更符合她口味。比起披着白色的圣袍装神弄鬼，活力四射的她看起来更擅长端着火焰喷射器冲锋陷阵。即使现在这一身粉红连衣裙和毛毛拖鞋也无损烈火中她的英姿和威严。

“你又在想什么，是不是心里又在说我坏话！”大圣女的眼神锐利起来，声音提高了一个八度，“不要以为你是我的特殊照顾对象就得意忘形了。”

“学妹……”朝美苦笑着试图唤醒大圣女的同学情谊。

虽然大圣女出现在烹饪培训班里次数并不多，但老师显然出于一种秘而不宣的好意将两个人安排在一组。毕竟烹饪班的年轻学员珍稀如熊猫。

结果这个过于大胆活泼的学妹在课堂上惹了不少麻烦，向来是个骚乱的源头。拉面控水能把面甩到别人身上，炭烤牛排差点酿成火灾，油锅里倒水制造出热油喷泉，有一次还激动过度差点将朝美的手指头切下来。朝美因为家里就有个厨房灾星望海已经习惯了，所以总是袒护学妹，从来没对她发过火。再加上有人会及时过来善后，向波及到的无辜受害者赔礼道歉，学妹除了给烹饪班的大家留下一个“谁家大小姐闲得没事干”的印象之外，倒也没什么恶评。

朝美跟学妹相处得不错，在得知她的另一个身份之后，朝美也没有立刻站到她的对立面。在少年的认知中，所有恶感都是降临会的，好像一直跟毛毛躁躁可可爱爱的真彩希帆同学没什么关系。然而此刻朝美心里很清楚，这里是降临会不是烹饪教室，没有真彩希帆同学只有大圣女，多年前的同学之情完全可以忽略不计。在这里不要说切一根手指头，就算大圣女把他全切了摆盘刺身也不会有人替他伸张正义，只会有人担心食品卫生。一声“学妹”就是朝美在示弱。

“行啦学长，有事就说吧。我还要看漫画呢。故事断在紧要关头真是不爽。”大圣女娴熟地摆出一副“我已经准备好了你赶快说别浪费时间”的表情。

朝美大概说了一下他想要从纳米机器人入手调查的计划，坦率地告诉大圣女他现在还没有找到一个合适的切入点。

“我知道你们在利维坦公司内部有人，不管怎么样，让我可以名正言顺地接近公司的纳米机器人事务就行。”

大圣女听完他的话，以她的性格意外没有立刻回答，而是低头看着漫画书的封面沉思。

朝美怕她不肯帮忙，叹了口气说：“作为交换，我入会成为信徒怎么样？”

大圣女噗呲一声笑了，“学长忘记当初在烹饪班时说过的话了？你有多讨厌降临会，我们都知道。何苦忍着反感做违心的事情。合理怀疑你会在祷告的时候嘲讽我家白神呢。”

她说话太过直率，朝美要是再用言辞掩饰反而显得心里有鬼。要想得到大圣女的信任最好实话实说。“我确实非常讨厌降临会，但是又确实很需要你们的帮助。成为信徒为教会办事是我愿意付出的回报。你放心，我会把个人感情和承诺分开，不会因为讨厌就怠慢自己的职责。所以你别怀疑了，那不合我的理。”

“唉，你啊，你不是死倔吗……中了什么邪。那个养父就这么重要吗。你要成为讨厌的降临会信徒，混在讨厌的利维坦公司，做着一些自己讨厌的事情，为了一个虚无缥缈的结果。这样的生活该怎么忍受……就算你找到了他，他看到你这副样子会开心吗。如果是我，看到你这副鬼样子大概不会开心。”大圣女好心提醒他。

“你说的都没错，学妹，很感激你能这么替我着想。”朝美诚恳地说，“我的条件和请求还是不变。”

“你个傻……”大圣女把快要冲口而出的话吞了半截，拿眼瞪着朝美。“结果还是一如既往头硬得像铁啊。我就搞不懂你为什么非要找到那个男人，当初不是他抛弃了你吗？”看到朝美变得难看的脸色，大圣女赶紧补充了一句，“不想说就算了，我也不是很想知道。”

朝美扭过头，“我怕他改变了主意想回家却回不了家。这样……很可怜。无论如何我都要见到他，亲口问他一句——‘跟我回去吗’。”这句话仿佛抽干了朝美的力气，他跌入旁边空着的沙发里，瘫在靠背上仰面望天。

“好吧我服了你啦。执念重得死了都能变成厉鬼。”大圣女卷着漫画，让纸页在大拇指指腹一张张拂过。“这样吧，刚好真风凉帆手下有个助理出了点事，在公司里以老头子的名义拉帮结派被揪了出来。他有意要个背景单纯点的新人。刚好我们也想趁这个机会塞人进去。想了一下候选人还不如你合适呢，要不就让你去吧。”

“这件事你说得像顺水人情一样，实际上没那么简单吧。”

“学长，我已经收敛了一下我的直白，没告诉你这件事的风险。你如果能配合收敛一下你的清高，将对我们之间的合作交流大有帮助。”

“那我需要今天入会吗，学妹？可能要改口叫大圣女大人了。”

“那个无所谓了，有你这样浑身反骨的信徒，我都替白神心累。赶紧闭嘴吧你。”


	7. 朝美06

朝美管那段东躲西藏的时光叫做流浪时代。虽然实际时间只有一年多点，但四处奔走的风尘落满了朝美的回忆。短暂的时光里是复杂的质感，经络纠缠成缭乱的形状，在一个人的生命中压出沉重的印痕，就像一个时代碾过。

望海放火点燃了废弃小神社。袭击者的尸体连同曾经生活的细节一起渐渐化为灰烬。重要的东西只能记在脑海里怀念，或者用另外的方式去铭记。

看着燃烧的小神社，朝美突然冒出一个念头——我没有家了。这是他在初次遇到望海那天的大火里没有过的感受。家是什么，仅仅是一栋生活过的房子，一个遮风挡雨的庇护所吗。还是知道某个地方总是有人在等着自己会抑制不住地开心。如果家是一种心境，要构建一个家就不是仅凭物质材料能做到的事。

受伤之后的望海仅用了三天时间就可以行动自如。他蟑螂般的生命力让朝美怀疑过他是不是利维坦公司最新研发的仿生机器人。望海弄来一辆破旧的大皮卡。那辆车老得像朝美的爷爷，早该入土为安。望海往车斗里扔了一大堆乱七八糟的东西，带着朝美逃离城市，开始了无目的的漫游。

白色旧皮卡走过的上万公里长路和那些颠簸的昼夜直到现在还不时回到朝美的梦中。

他歪斜坐在副驾驶的位置上，被日光晒得快要融化。热风在车内流动，一切都在散发一股焦糊味，还有因为陈旧和太多人使用过产生的霉味和汗味。车内的空调早已失效，朝美在疲劳和脱水造成的昏昏沉沉与汗流浃背的烦躁中游离在梦境与现实边缘。到处都是明亮得刺眼的白色。他模糊的视野里望海戴着墨镜，挽着黑衬衣袖子露出精瘦的手臂，专心致志地开车。换挡的时候排挡杆不时会蹭到朝美的大腿。他却没有力气挪开腿。望海随手打开车载的调频收音机，古老的机器接收到不知哪个频道的信号，震耳欲聋的摇滚伴着怪异失真的杂音从车上的破喇叭里如雪崩一路涌进他的耳朵。

Follow your common sense

You cannot hide yourself

Behind a fairytale forever and ever

黑色的公路蔓延在黑夜，两者都像永远没有尽头。湿润微凉的夜风让他的皮肤上结着一层潮气。朝美靠着降低的车窗，瞪大眼睛想从黑暗中看清远处模糊的景物，但总是徒劳无功。车身不时剧烈地颠簸，后视镜上挂着的一串御守也跟着跳动。望海看上去一脸困倦，他随时睡过去朝美都不会觉得奇怪。他们像困在莫比乌斯环上的蚂蚁，一切都在自我重复无尽地循环。只有路边偶尔出现的没有见过的加油站才让朝美感觉突出了黑暗旷野的重围，重新登录上文明的节点。他从来没有发现自己对加油站还抱有那么多的喜爱。仅仅那些红的黄的绿的结构简单照明充足的建筑就足以勾起他对城市无限的乡愁。

Follow your common sense

You cannot hide yourself

Behind a fairytale forever and ever

车身沾满尘土的旧皮卡穿行在风力发电机组成的海洋里。白色巨人从四面八方将他们包围。目力尽处也看不到一丝人烟，仿佛末日后的世界只剩下了最后两个人。太阳在西沉，漫天绯红的薄云，赭色的大地上布满风力发电机寂静起舞的黑影，魔幻得不似现实。望海把车停在路边靠着车门抽烟，他没有看落日，而是眺望着风来的方向。抽光两根烟后，望海从车斗里卸下一个备用轮胎，蹲在路边忙起来。黑夜像潮水淹没了天空。风力发电机在窃窃私语。太多异乡人带着无限的可能性一刻不停驰向远方，留下不变的风与孤寂。但是两个奇怪的过客却在旷野中点亮一堆火，在风声呼啸的白色森林中度过一个漫长而沉默的夜。

Follow your common sense

You cannot hide yourself

Behind a fairytale forever and ever

朝美熟练地扎好帐篷，熟练地生起火，熟练地用鸡肉、蔬菜和粗麦粉做了一个简单的晚餐。望海戴着软毡帽穿着皮衣垂头坐在篝火旁，像块沉默的石头。旅途的劳累让他消瘦不少，他待在篝火旁的时间也随着气温下降越来越长。夜雾已经在山间弥漫开，凝结的露水从柳杉的针叶上滴落，空气里到处是清新的水的味道。夜深人静的帐篷里，朝美裹着睡袋蠕动到熟睡的望海身边，小心翼翼贴到望海的背后。这个小帐篷此刻就是他的华美墓穴，他宁愿就这样两个人一直沉睡到大地沉入沧海。

旅途的细节就这样在梦中清晰重现。每一次昨日重游都让朝美又再度经历一遍当时的心境。恍惚、疲惫、茫然、焦虑、不安、乏味又浓烈、现实又魔幻。最重要的是，望海使他孤独，孤独又使他靠近望海。这是一个向着恶劣坠落的循环。

终于在旧皮卡散架之前，望海决定回去。

“不为什么，我跟他们之间的事情，只能在那里解决。”望海扶着车门说，“要跟我一起回去吗？”

“回去看枫叶吧，大概快红了。”朝美无所谓地说，一猫腰熟练地钻进皮卡，拧开了收音机。

Follow your common sense

You cannot hide yourself

Behind a fairytale forever and ever

两个人新的落脚点在旧工业区的万之宫神社附近。住所近处有一大片枫树林，还没到十月下旬就已经微微有些斑驳的颜色。

望海比之前更加小心，前所未有地做了几个应急预案，把朝美拉去演练了好几次。他买回来一堆奇怪的东西，经常把自己关在屋子里不知道在干什么。停电的夜晚他会变得焦躁不安，或者干脆又消失不见。朝美觉得望海像悬崖边摇摇欲坠的风吹石，随时可能离开自己的生活掉入深渊。他开始怀念望海傻气的笑容，那已经很久没出现了。

这样紧张略嫌凝重的氛围中朝美迎来自己19岁生日。和望海在一起的日子时间好像过得很快，又像过得很慢。约定的时间剩下的不多，朝美没有确认自己去死的决心是否还坚固如昨，但他早已无所谓了。反正明天和意外谁会先找上他，他也不知道。

望海还是记得为朝美买来生日蛋糕，继续许愿吹蜡烛那套俗气的把戏，仿佛尽力维持一些旧有的东西就可以挽留住当初的快乐。

那个原本稚气的人长大了啊，朝美看向望海在心底叹息——他已经发觉了快乐有它自己的保质期，通常还很短暂。

Nostalgia，后缀是痛苦的意思。

“我送给自己一个礼物。”朝美说。

“我可以看吗？”望海叼着一块蛋糕含糊地说。

“如果你喜欢就更好了。”朝美一边说话，一边站起来，然后开始脱衣服。

望海瞪大眼睛。

朝美慢慢解开衬衫纽扣，脱下衬衫。他对着望海微微一笑，又脱下贴身的那件T恤。

望海默默看着他，呼吸变得谨慎。

朝美解开腰带，将裤子褪下一截。“看到了吗？”

“看到了。”望海点头。

朝美腰上多了一个纹身，纹身的位置就像是望海那个利维坦标志的镜像。

“比我那块皮好看多了。”

“我可是找的旧工业区最棒的纹身师。喜欢吗，会不会觉得我很幼稚？”朝美小心翼翼地问。

“怎么会不喜欢。再说，经常被说幼稚的不是我吗。”望海无奈地笑着。“现在倒是不常听到了。看来我们两个都长大了。”

朝美跪坐下来，直视望海的双眼。“长大了有什么不一样，能做长大了才能做的事吗？”

望海不动声色地避开他的目光，“作为监护人，我允许你今天喝一罐啤酒。”

“你什么时候成我监护人了，我怎么不知道。”

“那我是你的什么人？”望海反问。

说完这句话两个人像是被谁按下了暂停键，都沉默了，空气里安静得可怕。

“你准备一直当我的监护人吗？”朝美低声问。

望海没有说话。

如果当初就跟望海告白会怎么样。朝美回想起望海的眼神，已经变得不再是小学生的简单率真了。他看着朝美的目光更加复杂，有时朝美都觉得在里面看到了欲望。你明明也想，对吗。朝美问着回忆里的幻影。为什么我们不能更坦率一点呢，会不会做出另一种选择一切都不一样了。可惜曾经的事实没有假设。

望海已经连续换了四个住所，平均每个地方待不满两个月。朝美也学会在日常生活中绷紧一根弦处处注意，但袭击还是随着七月下午的暴雨一起突然袭来。

两个装扮像附近工地的施工工人一样的大汉闯进来抓住朝美时，朝美只来得及捏破望海给他的胶囊追踪器吞到肚子里。很快他就发现对方显然是有备而来，他坐上的那辆假冒的施工用货车很大概率带了电磁屏蔽。

脑袋上被套了一个黑布套，朝美无法观察周围情况。他敏锐的嗅觉告诉他跟他挤在一个空间里的有四个人。从一开始他就保持安静节省体力，也没有胡乱挣扎给自己招来麻烦，让干什么就干什么。绑架者很满意他的表现，到车里才用胶带封住他的嘴，把他结结实实反绑起来。

不要这样……朝美在心底哀嚎。曾经被酒鬼折磨的屈辱又不请自到，异样的情绪像从未远离他一样生动。愤怒、苦闷、慌乱连同躁动像潮水涌来。他痛苦地蜷缩起身体。绑架者不知道他出现了什么情况，只能死死将他按住。

车里的五个人都沉默不言，凝重紧张的气氛中只能听见大雨打在车身上发出炒豆子一样响亮的声音。夏天湿热的水汽依然从空调的新风系统里顽强挤了进来，带来微弱的外界的味道。朝美将注意力都用来分辨气味里的信息，借以缓解精神上的痛苦。

城区各个地段不同的味道向他描绘了一幅车辆行驶路线图。他在脑海里勾勒了一下地图的形状，发现绑架者在以最快的速度离开山下，向着山上移动。属于穷酸破败的气味在逐渐变淡，富裕阶层的清新在增加。

呵，真是稀奇，有钱人还要绑架穷鬼，是要绑我回去继承王位吗，朝美迷迷糊糊地想。我不想娶公主给我一个白马王子好不好。

一直在耳边炒豆子般的声音更响亮了。雨又下大了……我还能回家吗？接着他感受到雨水连同一些温热液体飞溅到皮肤上。外界的声响像突然被人调大了音量充满车内的空间，嘈杂刺耳。与此同时一起响起的还有绑架者的低声诅咒。

朝美整个人都被从座位上按到了车厢底板。枪声震得他头皮发麻。一只脚踩在他背上，压得他不得不脸贴着坚硬的底板。

车辆晃动得愈加厉害。朝美身上已经压上了一个人的重量，呼吸不畅的同时还得忍着刺鼻的血腥味。枪击、车祸、窒息，今天的死法好像有几种可以选择呢。要不三种一起选吧，死了也能到地狱去吹嘘一把。

在剧烈地撞击之后货车停了下来。朝美的牙齿磕破了嘴唇，五脏六腑挤成一团，在天旋地转中差点将昨天吃过的饭都吐了出来。他用极大的毅力控制住了生理反射，他知道自己现在这副样子根本无法呕吐，呕吐内容物会进入气管憋死他。这么死太丢脸了，他整个人都在拒绝。

有人抓住绑着他的绳子把他从尸体的夹缝里拽了出来，同时他感觉飘上空中快要溜走的灵魂也一起被拉扯回自己身体。头上的黑布套被揭开，映入眼帘的是一个打扮得不伦不类的人。下半身是普通的裤子，上半身是摩托车骑手服，头上是大得不正常的摩托车头盔。

仿佛是为了让他安心，黑色面罩被掀起来。朝美看到望海木然没有生气的眼睛，苍白得吓人的脸，鼻子下面还有新鲜的血迹。

望海一言不发，麻利地割断捆绑的绳索，撕掉他嘴上的胶带。他跨坐上旁边停着的一辆黑色重型摩托车。朝美还处于脑震荡引起的轻微耳鸣眩晕中，看到不管什么车都是一阵想吐。但是他知道想吐也得上车去吐。

抱住望海的时候朝美感觉到望海在微微发抖。因为自己也流着虚汗抖得厉害，他没有不合时宜地发问。

望海朝撞到高架桥柱上的货车扔了一个像是手榴弹的东西，在爆炸之前发动引擎离开。

摩托车没有遮挡，迎面扑来的雨点让朝美睁不开眼睛。刚想羡慕望海，望海却意外地摘下头盔，将头盔丢到一旁路过的货车车斗里。半路还扔掉了那辆过于显眼的黑色重型摩托和骑手外套。他没带朝美回到原来的住所，而是来到郊区的垃圾堆场。

垃圾堆场是一个俗称，官方拗口的名字也没人在乎。那里方圆十多公里都是堆放垃圾废品的地方，使用了上百年，存量惊人。数十个大大小小的解体车间和垃圾处理工厂日夜运作，在庞大的垃圾堆面前，它们就像要分食鲸尸的螃蟹一样渺小。无论朝美来过垃圾堆场多少次，只要身处其中还是会被工业文明的制造力和消费社会蓬勃的欲望震惊。在这些东西变成垃圾之前，我们消耗了多少资源来制造它们，而在这些东西变成垃圾之后，我们又要消耗多少资源来安顿它们。朝美望着垃圾山顶上的挖掘机，它正在把成堆的键盘装到卡车上。到处可以闻到一股混合了土味、酸味、油味和锈味的奇怪味道。只要不去湿垃圾的区域，朝美还能勉强忍受。

其实垃圾堆场是一个比旧工业区更适合失踪的地方。在垃圾堆里翻出的无名尸可以堆满一个足球场。那里有很多流浪者，有固定的，也有临时的。流浪者们依靠垃圾堆场生活，彼此之间常有争斗。但那里实在太大，只要小心不进入别人的地盘，活动空间还是颇有余裕。

望海轻车熟路地在山一样堆起来的废品迷宫中找到一辆报废的大巴。被拆得空荡荡的车厢里扔着一张破床垫还藏着一些食物药品。从方便食物里还没丢掉的小票看，这些东西都是最近准备下的。

望海从见到朝美起一直异常沉默。布置好简单的警报装置后，他拿出一个特殊的低温药箱，从里面取出几管针剂。浑身湿透的朝美有气无力地瘫在破床垫上看着望海一口气把那些药剂全都注射进身体。望海找出几瓶药丢给朝美，连衣服都没脱就滚到破床垫未被占据的另一端，毫无意外地开始睡觉。

在一周的培训之后，朝美一路过关斩将来到最后一轮面试。最有力的两个竞争者一个出了点人身事故缺席了面试以及未来几周的工作，一个突然主动退出了竞争。面对五个交头接耳讨论他分数的考官，朝美不禁揣测到底谁是降临会的内鬼。

最后他毫无悬念地胜出，成为真风董事的新任助理。据说将他的资料提交给真风过目的时候，真风罕见地没有任何质疑，直接签字同意。

“董事大概是真的老了。”跟朝美对接事务，交待他注意事项的行政主管不经意地小声说着。朝美有些怀疑他话中有话，不知道他是在提醒自己什么，还是单纯对朝美这样缺乏经验的小年轻也能做董事助理不满。“真风董事明天回来，今天先熟悉这些就行了。董事是个务实的人，不在乎那些表面功夫。已经更改了你芯片的权限，明天直接过来见他就行。”

这个董事真的是一个特立独行的人。据朝美所知，其他董事会的成员没有一个选择在利维坦公司的总部大楼办公。毕竟到了他们那样一个位置，需要亲自处理事务、动用手中权力做出决策的时候并不多。利维坦这个庞然大物在职业经理人的管理之下运作得井井有条。无数聪明的头脑、勤劳的双手和不知疲倦的机器在支撑着利维坦的商业帝国。明智的董事不会过多干预公司的运作，他们会选择山清水秀的清净之地建起别墅，四处度假，过着悠闲的生活。但真风凉帆不喜欢悠闲生活。他原来是利维坦公司的技术人员，通过主导纳米机器人技术的研发应用，一步步进入公司董事会。虽然身居高位，他身上依旧保留着技术人员的热情，比起豪华别墅，一个设备齐全的实验室更令他身心愉悦。而利维坦公司总部就有他想要的一切。

明天就会见到这个与众不同的董事了。朝美简单布置了一下属于自己的办公室，真风董事的办公室在不远的地方。他既不会妨碍到董事，又可以以最快速度被叫到董事身边。人类社会都快被科技颠覆了一遍，为什么办公方式一百多年来的变化却乏善可陈。只能说权力的结构没有变过，管理机器上的一颗螺丝钉又怎会挪动位置呢。

第二天一早，朝美开着他的白色皮卡出门了。他对家用车的独特喜好曾经引来过同事惊奇的目光，外出办事开着皮卡也显得不伦不类，但他从来没有换车的想法。很快就要跟真风董事一起工作，朝美的心情有点紧张。不是面对权力和地位差距时的紧张，而是一想到真风凉帆可能是最清楚望海去向的人，朝美就担心自己会沉不住气做出冒失之举。他需要吹吹风冷静一下。离上班还有足够的时间，他打开皮卡车窗让清晨的风荡去脑中那些烦躁与不安。

朝美想起在垃圾堆场醒来那天早上望海骑着摩托车带自己去动物园的情景。也是清晨的风吹拂在脸上，清新又凉爽。因为望海就坐在前面，所以空气里一直有种干净的湿润感。

曾经望海说过想去动物园，当家少年朝美习惯性地把那些话当成他无数突发奇想中的一个。望海被小学生读物启发的想法太多了，多到光是列一张任务清单都是一件不可能的任务。朝美以为去动物园也是一个说过就忘的旧梦，但望海显然一直记在心中。

昏睡的望海醒来后，没有再提朝美被绑架的事情，而是兴致勃勃地提出去动物园。他看上去心情不错。也许最近紧张压抑的生活让他急需一个排遣的方式，曾经梦想过的动物园是一个吸引人的选择。朝美爽快答应了，他也没去过动物园。

望海找流浪者买来一辆还能用的旧摩托，载着朝美出发。两个昨天才在生死边缘走了一趟的人穿过大半个城市，去看一眼从没有见过的动物园。

动物园位于临海的一处高地上，面积不大，建筑破败，游人稀少。两人进去的时候园子里空得让朝美觉得自己和望海也像是被展示的两只灵长目人科人属动物。

一开始朝美被动物的臭味熏得快要昏厥。但是塞上鼻塞戴上口罩适应之后，朝美勉强可以近距离观赏了。

很多展示区都是空的。还活着的动物们在狭小的空间中褪去了一身灵性，看上去脏兮兮又木木呆呆。许多动物因为被圈养导致的抑郁养成了刻板行为习惯。狐狸在原地转圈；小熊猫沿着固定路线来回走；马来熊不断在木头台子上爬上爬下；猕猴把自己吊在笼子顶上不肯下来。

望海听来一件旧事。从前动物园里有两只黑猩猩，一只学会了开锁，会偷偷溜到外面去，另一只似乎有什么病无法离开，一直待在笼子里。会开锁的黑猩猩经常晚上跑出去，在城市里玩耍游荡，天亮之前又会回来。它其实可以获得自由，但是为了同伴留下来。后来意外发生，不能出去的黑猩猩被恶意的客人用弩箭射穿了头，会开锁的黑猩猩冲出笼子咬烂了客人的脸。它已经失去了同伴，没有再留下的理由，这也是它最后逃跑的机会。但会开锁的黑猩猩没有逃跑，在人类的围追堵截下抱着同伴的尸体跳入大海。

除开这些令人略感忧伤的部分，朝美的动物园之行留下的全是美好的回忆。

动物园唤醒了望海消失已久的小学生人格，使他整个人都生动起来。他欢呼雀跃奔向一个又一个动物的展示区，兴奋地瞪大眼睛伸长脖子看个不停。强化玻璃隔板前的望海就像只人形壁虎，摇着尾巴趴在玻璃上扭来扭去，露着一口白牙笑得一脸憨厚。他又恢复了满嘴“是什么为什么”的状态，拽着朝美刨根问底。

两个人仿佛又变得像刚认识之初那样没心没肺无忧无虑，不关心世界，也不关心未来，就让情绪在眼下现实包围中自发地生长，长成单纯而热烈的模样。

7月炽烈的阳光使快乐的情绪也随之蒸腾向上，身心舒畅。小学生之外的望海身上随着时间累积的忧郁和冷硬在动物园中渐渐融化。他对待朝美的态度也由沉默回避变得异常温柔又极富耐心。在动物园的互动体验区，朝美觉得一只脑门上长着黑色斑点的小个子企鹅很有趣，望海就买了一桶小鱼跟他趴在企鹅池边喂企鹅。为了确保朝美的心上鹅能吃到鱼，望海不厌其烦地把来抢食的大家伙赶开。黑色斑点的小企鹅很聪明，知道有人在给自己撑腰，对朝美大献殷勤。一人一鹅之间关系突飞猛进，玩耍得开心。

望海在一旁像个老父亲慈祥地守护着两个“鹅子”。有不满的企鹅张嘴要来夹他手，被他一巴掌拍在脑袋上按回水里。

蓦然对上一双笑意盈盈的眼睛，朝美想起望海问过的话，此刻他也想对望海问出同样的问题。

“在你眼中，我又是你的什么人？”

如果能重来一遍，朝美一定会找个铁镣来，就算再不舒服，也要把自己跟望海锁在一起。同时他也会拒绝望海买来的那罐啤酒。他第一次知道自己酒量如此糟糕，一罐啤酒下肚就晕头转向。在黑夜街头，他不知道望海把自己带往何处，只顾着像考拉抱着桉树一样缠在望海身上。

被扔到床上的时候朝美紧紧抓住望海不松手，成功地带着望海一起倒下。他像一头任性的牛犊往望海怀里乱拱。望海搂住他，抚摸着他的脸。

“知道吗……”朝美浑身发烫，双眼迷离，借着酒劲胡说，“你现在摸我的样子就像你喜欢男人一样。”

“你喝多了，记住以后别喝酒。”望海掀开他。

酒意驱使下他不肯罢休，晕晕乎乎闹腾了一阵。望海把手掌抚在他的额头上，掌心那令人安心的暖意招呼睡意涌上了头。望海在对他说着话，他努力想要听清，可是神智已经滑入黑暗中，很快什么也听不见了。

朝美在陌生房间里醒来的时候只有自己一个人。空气中似乎还残留着一丝纯净的水的味道。摸到衣领上别着的黑色钢笔时他心里一沉，知道望海已经消失在他的生活中。朝美不是没有预想过望海有一天会离开他，没想到的是，离别是如此无声无息，波澜不惊，平淡普通得犹如一个无梦的夜。

原本以为离别要用力去表达珍惜和不舍，结果你选择送给我最后一天欢乐的回忆。你不是苦于搞不清那些人情世故，尽力模仿着这一切吗。为什么关于离别你却用自己理解的方式来处理。离别需要表达，越是亲密的人越是不能忽略这一步。所以你错了，单方面强制的分开不叫离别，叫抛弃。

言而无信还敢抛弃我，一定要把你揪出来好好算账。

朝美在心中怒吼着，昂首挺胸走进真风凉帆的办公室。


	8. 望海01

他从漫长的沉睡中醒来，不情愿地张开沉重的眼皮。视觉传递给他的信息他并不能理解，本能地感到惊慌。眼前都是未知的奇怪的东西，不安让他想要躲藏起来，远离这一切。

他腰腹发力，试图坐起。但这个看似简单的动作做起来却无比艰难。他尝试失败只能躺下。包围着他的温暖透明的东西在晃动，发出清亮的声音。

“不要怕。”脑海中有个声音在对他说话，“安静下来，你现在很安全，没有人会伤害你。你不知道的东西，我会慢慢告诉你。现在安静地听我说。”

他不能完全理解脑中声音的话，但是他感受到话语里那股安抚的力量，渐渐平静下来。

在脑中声音的耐心解释下，他明白了自己正躺在一个特制的水槽中，为的是减轻他还未恢复的肌肉的负担。连接在身上的小圆片是监测系统，随时监控采集着他的身体数据。在他苏醒之后应该有信息被监测到，大概很快就会有人过来。到时候不要惊慌，也不要害怕出现的人，保持平静。他现在这个状况是失忆引起的，只需要恢复记忆就能回到从前。

脑中声音说得越多，他发现自己理解起来也越快。头脑从醒来时的混沌一片渐渐清明了一些。一开始只有本能残留的思维碎片也慢慢能连续起来，进行简单的逻辑思考。在他尝试与脑中声音对话时，一个银白色的球体突然飞到他眼前，吓得他赶紧抬手挡住脸。

“ R ii c o ，你吓到他了。”一只手伸过来把悬浮的银球拨开，须发皆白的老人俯身注视着他。

他按照之前脑中声音的指示镇定下来，好奇地打量着老人。“你是谁？”他还不习惯说话，舌头也很僵硬，发声是件别扭的事，自己的声音自己听着都奇怪，他尝试了三次才清楚地说出来。这原本是他准备问脑中声音的问题。

老人神色微妙地变化，他莫名其妙因为老人的表情而胸口发紧。

“这是你第二次忘记我的名字……”老人阖眼仰头长叹，上唇修剪得整齐的白胡须在微微颤抖。“叫我真风吧，虽然我更愿意听到你叫我‘凉子’。现在想来，还有人叫我‘凉子’时是我最开心的时候……但你已经不是他了，终究有些事情我们穷尽所有也难以如愿。然而我不能放弃，如果我放弃了，就再也没人去实现博士的愿望了。”

除了老人的名字，他又听不懂其他的内容了。但是“凉子”和“博士”两个字眼还是引起了他的情绪波动。那是一种既开心又难过，还掺杂着怀念和惆怅，难以形容的感觉。

“我是谁？”这是他说的第二句话，他希望问题的答案能唤醒更多记忆。

“你叫望海风斗，准确地说，是曾经的你。 Riico ，过来。”老人一招手，一旁的银球听话地飞过来落在他摊开的掌心。银色的表面出现四个亮着白光的字。老人把银球递过来，“这就是你的名字。”

他挣扎着坐起，伸手接过银球，捧住仔细端详。上面那四个字既陌生又熟悉，他好像曾经无数次写下过它们。“我是望海风斗……”他喃喃地说着，脑海里有一些亮闪闪的碎片飞掠而过，好像是非常重要的东西，伸手想要去抓，却只捞得一把空无。

你还在吗，望海呼唤脑中声音。但自从真风出现之后，脑中声音就保持着沉默。

手中的银球突然嗡嗡震动起来，沉思中的望海又是吓得一抖，差点一松手拿不住银球。一行字出现在银色的表面。望海不认识那些字，但奇妙的是，它们连在一起的样子他看一眼瞬间 就能明白意思。

我好想你， Riico 说。

望海张张嘴，却不知道该怎么回应，只能一脸歉意地看着 Riico 。

看到这一幕的真风眼中像是被牵引出无限惆怅，“你还是当年的模样， Riico 也不会变，博士……永远留在那一天。时间只在我一个人身上流逝了啊。”他忧伤地低声说。老人原本挺直的身板眼看着变得佝偻。他低头垂目，双肩下沉，脊背卑微地向着大地弯曲，整个人的姿态都在讲述着时间的沉重和心中的失落。望海被他的情绪感染，一阵不明原因的心痛袭来，让他想要落泪。

Riico 好像也感受到真风的悲伤，飞过去温柔地贴在他的胸口。

“好孩子，我没事。”真风宠爱地拍拍银球，又看向望海，“继续说正事吧。”

“我想知道，现在在你的身体里面……”真风伸出一根手指对着望海虚空画了一个圈，严肃地说，“你能感觉到有另一个人存在吗？”

“不要告诉他。”脑中声音又突然出现，急切地说。

“我不能说。”望海老老实实地回答。

脑中声音的叹息和真风的大笑一起响起，连 Riico 都显示出一个吐舌头的鬼脸表情。

望海茫然地盯着自己手指，不知道做错了什么，该作何反应。

“我知道你在担心什么，因为你认识从前那个功利心很重的真风凉帆。你防备着我，我很理解。现在可以试着信任我。我承认，我从来都不像博士和望海那么纯粹，但我也从未做过对不起那两个人的事。我有贪欲，有野心，我也有爱，有梦想，有我自己的坚持。奇怪，一把年纪说起这些矫情的话，反而比以前更坦然了……”真风一边说一边从白大衣的衣兜里摸出一根金属棒。他一按金属棒的尾部，金属棒发出啪地一声轻响。还没等望海看清楚发生了什么，真风就将金属棒抵住他的胳膊。随着一阵刺痛，什么东西被注射进了他的身体。

真风毫不在意形象，就地坐下，以便能平视望海双眼。他的目光透着一股与他外貌的老态不符的锐利。“这个药剂能暂时保护他虚弱的身体。你能接管一下他的意识吗，我有话想对你说。望海，或者该叫你——普塞克。”

一睁开眼又是陌生的房间，望海已经不会奇怪了。新的房间是灰色的，摆着一些没见过的东西，阴天昏暗的光线从半掩的窗帘透进，一切都显得又脏又陈旧。他有种预感，白白的真风和银色的圆球 Riico 不会出现在这里。他们太干净了，他们只会待在又白又亮的房间，与这个地方格格不入。他注意到伴随着思考在思维中又出现新的概念，苏醒以来这一段时间经常会这样。

大概是失去的记忆在慢慢恢复，只要我多去思考，恢复的记忆也会越来越多，他心想。

“你确实需要通过思考来帮助大脑恢复，但要慢慢来，不能太急。”脑中声音对他说。

“你终于出现了。这几天你都消失不见，我以为你去别的地方了。”望海在意识中与脑中声音对话。

“傻子，要不是我没日没夜忙着，你怎么能恢复基础的思考能力。”脑中声音说，“细胞保 全液无法置换出你大脑里全部的水分，毕竟细胞本身就含水。水凝结成的冰晶体会使细胞受损。修复它们是我的工作之一。你现在最能帮到我的就是休息，保持一个低耗能的状态，不要干扰我工作。知道脑细胞有多少个吗。几百亿个神经元，我要一个一个把它们补好。”

“我听不懂，但我知道你在帮我，我听你的。”

“你要做的就是睡觉，尽可能多休息。当然肌肉也需要恢复练习，适当活动一下。等你身体状况再改善一些，就可以做点别的事情了。”

“我很好奇。”

“我知道你在想什么。”脑中声音说，“我还知道你管我叫‘脑中声音’，这名字真蠢。”

“对不起，那……你就是我吗？”

“我是你又不是你。”不知道脑中声音做了什么，望海翻身坐起来，盘起腿，手支在下颚上，整个人进入一种沉思的状态。“也许有一天，我会取代你，你会消失。或者另一种未来是我们融为一体，再也不分彼此。又或者前两种情况都不会出现，我们会保持着这种分离的状态，成为最了解彼此却永远无法见面的人。你喜欢哪一种？”

“我……没感觉，这三种，好像哪一个都可以……我不知道……”

“不，这个回答不行。你必须去想明白这三个结果之间的区别到底是什么。真风给了我们时间，他甚至比朝夏走得更远，把我们放出了那座数字城堡。在这个真实的世界中，你会变成什么样，直接影响到最后的结果。傻子，我们拥有的时间不会太多，你必须快点长大。”

望海尽全力去理解了，还是听得云里雾里。他准备挑重点的说。

“能不能不要再叫我‘傻子’……”

“你喜欢做‘望海’？”

“我就是望海。”望海意外地很坚决，“我知道，这不会错。”

脑中声音笑了，望海第一次听到那个声音笑。

“那你也别再叫我‘脑中声音’了，叫我‘2 10 ’吧。”

望海在破旧的房间里度过了离开“数字城堡”之后最初的属于现实世界的时光。

真风留给他的东西意外的多。两个不起眼的旧皮箱，一个装满码放得整整齐齐的现金，一个装着一些旧衣物和残留着使用痕迹的零碎物品，箱底还翻出来他在白色房间里见到过的金属棒。衣物都很合身，可能本来就是他的东西。一支已经坏掉的黑色钢笔，不知是用来干什么的，只是看到有种莫名的熟悉感。

一开始他听从2 10 的吩咐，埋头只管睡觉。但不管睡了多久，望海依旧觉得他最缺的东西就是睡眠。在睡眠问题还没解决的时候，他又发现了新问题。这里不会有机器人定时送来食物。抱着水龙头灌自己一肚子水还是会饿得头晕眼花手脚无力。2 10 多数时候都不会回应自己殷切的呼唤，它不是一个呼之即来的解惑者和守护者，所以他必须靠自己。

打开房间的门，独自走向外面的世界。

一个小时之后，望海连滚带爬回到房间，狼狈地从皮箱里抽出两张钞票又摇摇晃晃出门了。

坐在路边嚼着好不容易弄到手的三明治，望海呆呆地望着路上过往的车辆和行人。眼前流 动的风景像一个未解的巨大谜团。

门外的世界又大又陌生，他什么都不懂。眼中所见、耳中所闻，各种纷繁芜杂的信息蜂拥而至令他惶恐又茫然。一开始他拼命回忆，比对记忆里残留的信息，试图去理解，搞得自己心力交瘁，不得不放空头脑来获得暂时的安宁。也许是头脑本来就很空，他很快就像入定一样进入一个物我两忘的境界。

不知过了多久，突然有水滴从天而降砸到他的额头上，将他唤醒。他困惑地抬起头。

下一个瞬间脑子里的概念与实物奇妙地重合，望海第一次感受到什么叫“雨”。这是他在这个世界上亲身体验的第一场雨。

他新奇地舔着手臂皮肤上的雨水，仰面感受着雨滴砸在脸上的力度，侧耳倾听着雨滴带来的各种响动。

本来对水就充满了好感，望海毫不介意浑身湿透站在雨中。雨让他的心情轻松又愉悦，一个人摇头晃脑淋雨转圈，傻乎乎地对着空气露齿而笑。这个会下雨，会变得到处都是水的世界，好像也挺有趣。

在他渐渐摸清住所周围环境，熟悉各种方便食品的口味，以及终于有勇气尝试新鲜牛奶的时候，身体机能也快速恢复。消失一段时间怎么呼唤也不出现的2 10 又冒了出来。可能是因为修复神经元进行顺利，2 10 不再只是一个缥缈的声音，望海在意识世界中已经可以模糊感知到它的形象。

那是一个从头到脚都散发着阴冷气息的男人，像一块黑色的冰，看一眼就不想靠近。望海还不能用意识清晰地捕捉2 10 身上的细节。在朦朦胧胧中，2 10 的形象微妙地变化着，想要凝神去看清它就立刻模糊成一团迷雾。也许为了便于交流，2 10 的目光他还是可以感受。

“别把精力浪费到这种无聊的事情上。”2 10 还是一副一切都已了然的语气。“你的身体状况恢复得不错，该给自己找点事干，活动活动手脚了。”

“我能干什么？”望海的好奇大于困惑。

“杀人愿意干吗？”2 10 直白地说，“你大概只会干这个。”

“杀人？我以前是做这个的？”望海好奇地追问。

“不，你以前是保护者，不过你要保护的人已经不在了。你像一把剑，可以去守卫，也能反过来伤人。你现在的身份，干什么都不方便。”2 10 说，“所以杀人的工作，你愿意吗？”

“无所谓，我没感觉。你觉得我能做好，那就应该可以吧……”

“不是你能做好，”2 10 纠正他，“是我能。”

望海从2 10 阴冷的语气里听出一丝兴奋。意识世界里那个模糊的人影更加变幻不定，它的气息在微妙地改变，望海说不清那种感觉是什么。他拼命回忆着一个不常用的词。

怨恨，是叫怨恨吧，他苦恼地猜测着。

2 10 没有告诉望海理由，望海知道询问也不会有回答，但2 10 对降临会信徒的恨意连迟钝如望海都能感觉到。杀手2 10 不会看钱杀人，只要是跟降临会有关，不管酬金多少它都愿意。 在暗中提供任务的人时常因为忌惮它怪异的热情而拒绝它的请求。它能接到的任务并不多。但偶尔还是有任务到手，望海躲在2 10 意识的背后看着它控制自己的身体演出一场场血肉狂舞。

他再一次确认自己对杀戮真的没有特别的感觉，杀人在他眼中只是这个陌生世界奇妙又理所当然的一部分。望海从来不知道自己的身体是如此精密高效的致命武器，他兴奋又好奇地感知着2 10 手上死亡的腥臭与触感，像把玩一个新奇的玩具。死亡的姿态是如此迷人，刚才还活蹦乱跳的人转眼就像软绵绵的布偶一样，不会叫不会跑，可以随意摆弄。仿佛通过死亡望海就能拥有他人。那是一种令人愉悦的支配感。

不过讨厌的是，杀手2 10 常常会切断跟他意识和知觉的联系，让他坠入一种如梦的空白中。

望海在意识里抱怨，2 10 的反应也很平静。它一边抽着烟一边淡淡地说：“我发现你对死的看法有问题，你在误解死。那应该是这个世界上最复杂的东西之一。”

“复杂在哪里，因为我还不知道怎么把人弄死吗。我需要多花点时间学习这个？”望海不满地说，“让我试试我也可以学得很快啊。”

2 10 沉思了一阵没有说话。

“你可能需要多跟活人接触一点，”2 10 说出它思考的结论，“更近距离、更深入的接触。是我忽略了。我只顾着修复你的身体，这样并不能让你的心灵成长。”

“你不能教我吗？”望海问。

“抱歉，我也只是个失败者而已。”2 10 咬着烟狠吸一口气，烟头的火点向着过滤嘴方向急速移动，好像下一秒就会爬上手指。

望海知道2 10 的心情不好了，它的气息很阴郁，他识趣地闭嘴了。

最近210消失的时间又在变长。望海想象着它气急败坏往神经元细胞上打补丁的场景。他不知道神经元细胞长什么样，胡乱想成窗户一样又扁又平的样子，为修理工210节省体力。无聊的时候，想象力是望海最好的玩伴。他任由脑子里天马行空，把看到的东西编成神奇的故事。他很想告诉210他已经让它担任了无数次故事主角。它上天入地移山填海无所不能，强大又帅气。

210禁止他使用网络，望海也非常赞同。因为看到210小心翼翼操作网络，繁复的安全手段让望海只嫌麻烦。比起网络，旧货店才是他的最爱。里面有各种好玩的书，其中科普类和童话类读物是他的最爱，有漂亮的插图、体贴的注音还有简单易懂的注释，搬一堆回家能津津有味看上半天。

原来这个世界是这样的，原来还有这样的故事，原来人们会这样反应，原来这种事情可以这样处理。惊奇之后，每多理解一点，望海的思考就更快也更沉重，将他那颗飘在高天远离现实的心拉向地面一点点。

“发现了藏起来的小猫。”2 10 用枪指着壁橱里发现的少年。这次望海没有被2 10 关到空白的意识屏障中，他分享着身体的感知，等待着2 10 接下来的行动。

“要我杀了他吗？”2 10 突然问望海。

望海一愣，他看了一眼壁橱里的少年，瘦瘦小小，戴着面具，被各种皮革束带绑住，像书上见过的昆虫的蛹。“他为什么要弄成这个样子。”望海答非所问。“被坏人抓住了吗？”

“可能是被更坏的东西抓住了。就算我不杀他，这个小孩也在慢慢死去。你看他的眼睛，死灰一样。”

望海来了好奇心，他不知道什么叫“死灰一样的眼睛”，盯着少年一顿猛看。“他的眼睛挺亮啊，看起来比我聪明。你放了他，他会慢慢好起来吗？”

2 10 奇怪地干笑两声算是回答。它照着望海的要求释放了壁橱里的少年。不知道在想什么，它对待少年跟平时的作风不太一样，收敛了一身杀气，态度温和。当少年猝不及防地胡乱纵火之后，2 10 还冒着受重伤的危险将他救出火场。

“年纪不大，脾气不小。”2 10 看着趴在地上的少年评价道。

“今天居然是他生日，为什么他还想死，我看别人过生日都好开心的，一说‘生日快乐’就笑。是因为没人跟他说‘生日快乐’吗。”望海奇怪地说。

“那你去跟他说啊。”2 10 果断把身体的控制权交给望海。

“我只是想跟他说一声‘生日快乐’而已。”望海脸上保持着笑容，意识却想缩成一团躲到2 10 身后去，这种情景下的对话令他极度为难。

他丧气地说：“该怎么办啊，我不想杀他也不想在这里跟他聊天。那边的火好大，烤得人不舒服。我饿了，想吃蛋糕。昨天洗的衣服还没晾。我们快点离开吧。”

“想走，打晕他不就完了。”

“这个必须你来处理啊！”

第二次遇见那个奇怪的少年是在旧工业区。2 10 追击着任务里的一条漏网之鱼摸到了一处地下酒吧附近。

“还记得那个被关在壁橱里的小孩吗。”2 10 突然问望海。

“谁？”望海记不清了。

“你说‘生日快乐’那个。”

“那个人啊……他在这里？”

“应该就在旁边叫‘Inferno’的酒吧里，刚才看见他了。想进去看看吗？”

“会被讨厌吧……你先忙，让我想想。”

210 笑了，“会预判别人对自己行为的评价与反应，你进步了。”

明明是夸奖，望海却感觉被轻视。“我在看书啊！”他闷闷不乐地说。

处理掉目标人物之后，虽然不情不愿，望海还是被2 10 带到了Inferno。他混在饮酒狂欢的人群中目瞪口呆地看着聚光灯下几乎已经认不出来的少年，连2 10 什么时候退回意识深处都不知道。

“他像变了一个人，为什么要这么做。他不笑的时候一下子就很……冷漠。他的眼睛，不看任何人。他喜欢这样吗。是不是因为我……我们……让他变成这样？你出来说句话啊。”望 海呼唤着2 10 ，他有一肚子问题，心里乱糟糟的。这是他没有感受过的陌生情绪，很难表达。

2 10 一直没有回应。

望海沮丧地向酒保要了一杯果汁，冰镇了一下身体里被拥挤躁动的人群拱出的热气。他想转移下注意力，但眼睛始终无法从女装的少年身上移开。闪亮的舞台就像燃烧的房子，妖冶少年的脸和那个求死的少年重叠在一起。少年抱着杀手的腿，杀了我，他咬牙说。望海低头看着那双漆黑的眼睛，看到了深处晶莹锐利，刀锋一样的寒芒。站在高昂沸腾寻欢作乐的人潮中央，望海忽然无师自通，明白了一种无法言说的孤独与哀恸。

“我好像想通了一点……2 10 ，你在听着吧，你一定在听着……我有很多话想说，但是它们搅在一起，很难说出来。”他遥望着舞台叹气，一脸纠结。“不过……他真的好漂亮啊……”

独自回家的路上，望海终于在意识中捕捉到2 10 模糊的身影。它总是突然消失又突然出现，像在望海的身体里玩捉迷藏。

“去了一趟地下酒吧却滴酒不沾，真是浪费。”2 10 一开口就是取笑望海。

“又不是我要去。”

“你不是也开了眼界吗，看你挺乐在其中，一直在想着Inferno。”

嘴笨的望海知道自己不可能说得过2 10 ，修辞的高级手法是他还没掌握的内容。还是直奔主题，“他会怎么样，如果一直在那里待下去。”

“大概会变成某种讨厌的样子。”2 10 说。

“为什么？”

“因为人性就是这样。一旦习惯了那种生活，就很难适应其他的艰辛。旧工业区会慢慢引诱那小孩，助长他的欲望，告诉他还有更简单更快捷的方式挣来大把的钱。他只需要把自己变成一个玩物就行。最后结果也往往如此。”2 10 冷冷地说。

“你又在说我听不懂的话了。”

“那换个说法吧。因为方便食品到处都买得到，餐馆走两步就有，所以你到现在都不会自己做饭。如果旧工业区天天给那小孩喂食，他张嘴就有吃的，以后也只能变成你这种不会做饭的废人，严重点甚至连正常的饭是什么都不知道。”

“这样我就懂了，这个问题很严重。”望海点头肯定。“我想明白了。”

“说。”

“是我们害得他没有家了对吧。”

“一个重大发现。”2 10 僵硬地说，应该是在尽力控制自己不笑出来。

“他失去了很多选择，可以做的事情很少很少。”望海认真地说着，还试图用手势比划出“很少”的凄惨模样，“我们帮他一下，让他的选择变多。那样的话，他就不会变成跟我一样的废人了。”

“怎么帮？”

“我们有钱啊。真风给了那么多钱，分一点给他不就好了。你不是说过不管什么时代钱一直很好用吗。”

“我真的不适合教育小孩。”2 10 古怪地说，“现在还有一个问题——为什么要帮他。”

望海刚想开口2 10 就无情地打断了他。“不要跟我说毁了他的家。你很清楚，我毁掉的东西有多少。”

望海回想着少年的眼睛，体味着其中的冷意，用惆怅的语气缓缓说：“有时候我会看到过去记忆的片段，大多数是我不能理解的东西。我连说都说不清。但有一段内容很简单，总是反复出现。那是一个眼睛亮晶晶的少年，笑起来很好看……他拉着我的手对我说——等我长大了，带我去看外面的世界好不好？在你身边，我可以去任何地方……”

“闭嘴！”2 10 突然怒吼。在意识中它的身形失去了人的形状，如乌云涌动起来，好像马上就要雷霆闪电冰雹俱下。望海从没见过它这种样子，被它的怒气吓得僵在原地。

“你喜欢他吗？”2 10 咆哮着问。

望海吓了一跳，脑子进入一种死机状态，理解不了2 10 的话也不知该作何反应。

“那个小孩，喜欢还是不喜欢，只有这两个选项。立刻！告诉我！”2 10 用气势逼迫着望海，它身上浓重的煞气未加收敛释放出来，让望海快要不能呼吸。

终于望海受不了从牙缝里抖抖索索挤出回答：“喜欢。”

“那你爱干什么就干什么吧。”2 10 丢下一句话如一阵风消失了。

望海惊魂未定地抱着头大口喘息，看到路人纷纷投来的诧异眼神。他们一定不知道我刚才在脑内经历了什么。我被另一个自己逼迫着回答一个奇怪的问题。望海苦恼地揪起头发。这是什么鬼问题，让人怎么回答。我哪里喜欢那个坏脾气的小孩了，还不都是被逼的吗。我总不能莫名其妙就说讨厌一个陌生人吧。他在心中悲愤地嚎叫，好想天上能立刻下起让人开心的雨。

“赤トンボ。 ”下意识对Inferno的店长说出这个名字时望海也在惊讶。是2 10 在作怪吗。他朝2 10 看过去，发现2 10 也在惊讶地看着他。那目光中还有一股欲言又止的意味。2 10 又知道些什么。望海还没来得及问话，店长就带着少年走过来了。

果然坏脾气一点没改。没说两句话，少年就操起酒瓶砸来。2 10 哼了一声两下就把少年收拾得服服帖帖。专家出手利落，身上连一滴酒都没溅上。

望海看少年太过狼狈，默默帮他把歪掉的假发和兔耳扶正。后面的撒谎虽然极为拙劣，但之前2 10 展示出的雷霆手段和强硬气势在旧工业区就是指挥的大棒，聪明人都能看懂。此刻就算望海说少年是他姥姥店长也会帮忙搀扶回家。

小草莓这个称呼让望海和2 10 一起笑得前仰后合。

“不会吧，真有人叫这个名字。”望海大笑不止。

“还是会咬人的草莓。他看上去哪里香甜了。”2 10 趁机揉着小草莓的假毛。

带小草莓离开Inferno前2 10 娴熟地回正了他脱臼的下巴。“接下来交给你了。我不擅长对付坏脾气小孩。注意点，别说蠢话。”

“别走啊，我怕他打我……”望海哀嚎着，肉眼可见地缩小中。

“你比正常人敏捷多了，放心，打不过也躲得过。”2 10 无情地退到一旁留下望海自己处理。

望海硬着头皮应付刚吃了亏气势汹汹的少年。小草莓名不符实，一点也不香甜，像个刺猬 扎得望海连连叫苦。他不太会与人交谈，虽然事先在脑内模拟过对话的展开，但是小草莓并没有按照他预想的剧本来，经常一句话顶回来让他不知道该如何回答。袖手旁观的2 10 饶有趣味地欣赏他的窘态。

最后被小草莓反将一军的时候，连2 10 也有些意外。它一言不发陷入了沉思。

望海抱着牛皮纸袋不知所措。他第一次尝试独立与人沟通一件稍微复杂一点的事情就彻底失败，一边埋怨自己果然是个只会买方便食品的废人，一边沮丧得想立即跳进旁边的消防蓄水池。

2 10 毫无预兆地接管了身体的控制。“小草莓，你愿意跟我走吗？”它对着少年远去的背影高声叫道。

望海闻言震惊地看着2 10 ，“你在干什么，他好凶的。”他脱口而出。

“试试给你找个朋友。你需要跟真正的、鲜活的人接触。”2 10 说。

“不是有你在我身边吗？”

“抱歉。”这是望海第二次听见2 10 道歉。它诚恳地说：“我不是活人。虽然我在尽力模拟人的思考方式，但比起真正的人，我要机械很多。要学习的不只你一个。”

望海抓住他听懂的关键词。“我觉得你很好，你什么都知道。”他真心认为2 10 是个无所不能的守护神，恨不得用他贫乏的词汇把2 10 夸到天亮。

“我做得远远不够，你不懂。”2 10 叹息道，“我缺少活人的欲望和温度。”它看着转身从阴影中一步步走来，走进灯光下，满脸惊疑不定的小草莓——那个倔强的小孩选择了信任。

“他来了。给那小孩一个微笑吧——他能给你我给不了的东西。”

2 10 在意识中推了发呆的望海一把。“快去，这是命令。”


	9. 望海02

最初的几天两个人大部分时间都保持着沉默，好像说话是一种需要按条计费投币的消耗品。只有富足才能有多余的可供付出。他们都处于某种贫乏之中，无法给予。

望海本来就有些畏惧朝美，加上朝美走进他的生活之后，210就残忍地消失，丢下他独自面对。

确实，他不会吃了我，但我也不是担心被吃掉才备受折磨。210到底在想什么。这个小孩还能给我带来不适之外的东西吗。望海在心底不知道抱怨了多少次。

他刚从童话故事里学到一个比喻，叫快乐的时光像长了腿，跑得飞快。那跟朝美共处的时光就像断了腿，也许还不止一条，爬都爬不动。时间忽然变得很难熬。生活在同一屋檐下的两人间奇怪的关系造就了奇怪的日常。

朝美封闭着自己，像一个沉默顽固的堡垒。仅仅从目光里就能读出他的倔强、戒备与不信任。望海则是浑身铠甲的武士，不是要去攻克堡垒，而是惶恐不安。他只想躲在什么看似坚硬的东西后面，比如沉默和僵硬。

但是是自己，或者说210把朝美领进家门，完全放置不管也不行。望海出去买东西时总会买上两份不同口味的便当，让朝美选完之后才吃剩下的那一份。好喝的牛奶也会给朝美留着，虽然他好像兴趣不是很大。望海能想到的也只有这些，他不知道该如何坦然地跟另外一个人相处，只好选择一种忐忑而小心翼翼的方式。

我要一直和他这样下去吗，望海绝望地想。

没想到朝美首先向无聊妥协了，大概以他的年龄和性格，很难忍受枯燥麻木的生活。

“别再吃那些乏味的垃圾了。我大半年都在吃便当，吃遍了所有买得到的口味，吃得想吐。”朝美拦住了想要出门买便当的望海。“附近有超市吗？”

望海跟在少年身后，作为苦力把几大袋东西搬回了家。空荡荡的厨房和冰箱一下子被填满。望海家的燃气灶第一次不是因为210找不到打火机被点燃。

做饭对于望海来说像魔法一样，他兴致勃勃地扒着厨房门口看朝美老法师做饭。当冒着热气的青口奶油烩饭、明太子意面还有满满一盘沙拉端上桌时，老法师严厉地瞪了全程旁观的他一眼。望海莫名心虚，又不知道做错了什么。

“我做饭的时候麻烦提前把桌子收拾干净，餐具摆好。”朝美指着包围菜肴的杂物说。

害怕没饭吃的望海乖乖去把杂物挪了地方。

一勺烩饭入口望海想起了210的话，“连正常的饭是什么都不知道”，他差点流下眼泪，在心里疯狂点头，恨不得生出一条尾巴对着老法师猛摇示好。一直吃着便当和家门口巷子里拉面的望海终于知道什么叫正常的饭了。请了一个神仙回家！他在意识里高呼，希望210也能分享这份喜悦。

两人的关系从一顿用心而美味的饭开始破冰，很快朝美就理所当然成了这个家的主人。生活常识被全方位碾压成渣的望海连个合格的客人都算不上。

“冰箱门打开了记得关上”“东西哪里拿了放回哪里”“零食包装袋吃完扔进垃圾袋”“随手关灯”“出门记得关空调”“湿手不要碰插头”“洗完衣服及时晾”“晾好的衣服及时收”“马桶坐垫用完掀起来”“喝完水盖回瓶盖”“水不要滴到油锅里面”“生熟案板分开”“不要用金属物品刮不粘锅”“垃圾不要混在一起扔”……

“你看。”朝美捞起盘子里的一根意面，折断给望海看，“里面还有白色的芯，面没有煮好。还有，记得等水沸腾了再放面。”

望海努力把要点在手背上记下来。鬼画符一样的字只有他自己才能辨认。朝美一般不会主动邀请他进入厨房圣地，但望海觉得会做饭的人浑身散发着神圣的光辉，他被圣光吸引，总是要往厨房里钻。老法师手握着看不见的权力，决定着望海能不能吃到最爱的食物。

210没有错，作为一个看得见摸得着活生生的人，朝美极大地冲击着望海的心灵，他的感情和思考方式在不知不觉中变化。朝美把他从与世界同一的浑浑噩噩中剥离开，让他日渐清晰地感受到自我的存在。望海忽然明白自己当初为什么会对杀戮带来的支配感着迷。在生而为人不可避免的孤独、怀疑和焦虑中，如何逃离自己无价值和无可救药的感觉，是每个人必将经历的迷茫。本能告诉他，要么选择去依附一个强大的权威，比如听从无所不能的210；要么去获得权力，比如靠自己占领厨房圣地。

经历一番伟大而艰难的思辨之后，望海得出了不能放弃厨房的结论。他谦虚地接受着朝美的指导，从摘菜改刀洗碗刷锅一步一步做起。去超市买菜的时候也跟着朝美学习关于肉类蔬菜调味料的知识。

望海努力适应朝美带给他的焦虑、自我怀疑和低价值感时，他发现朝美也处于某种他还不能理解的焦虑和不安中。

平时朝美会尽量避免跟他有任何肢体接触，无意中触碰到他都会面无表情地躲远。一开始望海把这点当成一种社会规范平静地接受，后来才发现朝美的反应激烈得过度。

有天发生了一个意外。望海去最爱的旧货店买回一台游戏机和一堆各种车辆的仿真小玩具。当他趴在地上捏着手柄玩得不亦乐乎的时候，朝美一脚踩到了他忘记收拾的小车上。知道闯祸的望海赶紧在朝美摔个结实之前献出自己当了人肉垫子。瘦瘦小小的少年摔下来的力道出乎意料，让他的生命值瞬间减半，他还是痛并庆幸着自己完美地接住了朝美。但怀里抱着的人反应不是心疼垫子，而是像一只不驯服的野猫，拼命挣扎，又抓又咬。混乱中朝美一肘捣在望海的右眼上，他泪流满面，剩下的生命值再度减半。

没有收拾自己的东西是我的错，也不至于要打我啊。望海一边拿冰袋敷着肿起的眼睛一边委屈地腹诽，嘴上还是老老实实道歉，“对不起，我错了。不该把东西到处乱扔。”

朝美脸色阴沉地坐在离他两米开外的地板上，沉默不语，像是没有听见他说话。

“对不起。”望海又说了一遍。

朝美还是没有反应。

望海惭愧不已，想要立刻道歉求饶反省检讨一条龙作业。但第一步就进展不顺让他愁眉不展。他看到一旁的游戏机，不抱希望地拿了一个手柄递给闷闷不乐的朝美。

朝美古怪地斜了他一眼，接下了手柄。

那是他在游戏里被朝美暴打得最狠的一次。

第二天朝美总是有意无意盯着他乌青的右眼看，而望海后知后觉发现少年好像不是在为自己没有收拾而生气。

他讨厌的是被我抱着，因为我做了对不起他的事，毁了他的家。他天天跟我待在一起一定很难受。内疚让望海内心不安，他并不是存心要去伤害朝美。一段时间的相处使他渐渐对朝美充满好感。望海观察着他，理解着他，学习着他，也关心着他。看似严厉难以接近的少年实际上是个温柔而真诚的好人，唯一不好的就是缺乏活力，悲观而死气沉沉。要给朝美更多的选择，不然我把他留在身边跟旧工业区留住他又有什么区别呢。望海又拾起当初想要帮助少年的单纯想法，希望朝美能开心一点，有能力摆脱不愉快的环境。可能首先需要摆脱的就是令人不愉快的自己。

望海回想起记忆的片段，那个眼睛亮晶晶的大男孩。他从背后趴在自己的肩膀上，探出个脑袋。“你太笨了，这个题都不会做。要不要我教教你。我可是天才。”他说话时吐气吹着望海的耳朵，痒丝丝的，望海果断伸手拨开那颗靠得太近的头。

“文化考试都是次要的，我又不进研究室。”望海不想看他得意的样子。

“不行不行，等我主持研究室那一天，我一定把你要过来当我的跟班。我要天天在你耳朵边讲我的天才构思，你不仅要听着，还要回答我的问题。现在不好好学习怎么行，我的研究室不要傻子啦。”大男孩像一块口香糖又粘了上来。

“嫌弃傻子找别人不行吗。”

“别人没你好啊，我又不喜欢别人。”大男孩像猫一样蹭着望海的耳朵。

“只有我受得了你这么缠人，不是吗。”望海想找个笼子把自己关进去以便隔绝骚扰。

“我可是天才。百年，不，千年才能出一个那种。信不信我跟公司说一声，把你的任务改成24小时被我缠着。”大男孩笑得像个小魔鬼。

“好了天才，该去看书了。别忘了你也有考试。”望海试图把大男孩从自己身上剥下来。

“很快就不会再有了。”大男孩意犹未尽地咬了一口望海的耳朵尖，恋恋不舍地放开望海，骄傲地说：“他们不配来考我。”

“朝夏，”望海挺直身体，严肃起来，“你真的不想离开这里吗。在外面的世界，你可以去学更多的东西，选择另一种人生……”

“我是自由的，没有人囚禁我。为什么你老是觉得我像一个囚犯。你是利维坦的囚犯吗，望海。”朝夏歪着头问。

“不，我只是很难想象，这么多年都待在这样一个狭小的地方……会让人开心。”望海抚摸着朝夏的脸，“我只想你开心。”

“你们都觉得只有外面的大世界才会让人满足，但是我要的世界很小。”朝夏的长胳膊紧紧抱住望海，“这么小就够了。”

望海无声地叹息，心里既甜蜜又酸楚。

“不过我还是要看书，学习，我想要另一种，跟所有人都不一样的自由。我一定会做到，因为我是天才。”朝夏的大眼睛里燃烧着望海看不懂的火焰。

记忆里的那个自己和朝夏到底是什么样的人，望海一无所知。看来我什么都不懂，从前如此，现在也如此。望海苦恼地思考着如何帮助朝美。他莫名其妙地觉得手上少点东西，让思维都不能顺畅。想了半天，别的办法也不知道，还是打发朝美念书学习去吧。

上学后朝美说得最多的还是烹饪培训班的事，好像是一个风风火火的女同学使课程充满了各种意外和鸡飞狗跳。他总是在充当朝美的新菜谱小白鼠时听到那些让人忍俊不禁的蠢事。同为不断闯祸的厨房灾星，望海听着朝美的抱怨，仿佛看到了当初的自己。还好自己家小孩是朝美，要是换成那个叫真彩的同学来做饭给望海吃，他不一定有下口的勇气。

“看吧，今天说着说着她就急了，非要来抢我手上的菜刀。我怕伤着她不敢放手，结果就被咬了。这女人怎么这么凶。”朝美伸出胳膊给望海看，上面还留着两排清晰可见的牙印。

“说不定人家是喜欢你呢。”望海笑了。

朝美好像有点生气，“你有认真听我说吗，这怎么能叫喜欢！”

“书上说的啊，女孩子好像总会那样。看着像对你发脾气，其实只想引起你的注意，多接近你一点。”望海回忆着看过的小故事，还有里面他牢记的知识点。

“喜欢什么喜欢，有这样的喜欢吗。那个女人就是又凶又不讲道理。你自己试试。”朝美突然抓起望海的胳膊，一口咬了下去。

脑海里有什么东西被疼痛唤醒。记忆片段像不期而至的狂风，难以抗拒的力量一下将望海卷入黑暗中。

昏暗的灯光下，朝夏咬着他的肩膀，发出小动物一样的呜咽。他忍着疼，一边轻抚着朝夏柔软的栗色头发，一边温柔地亲吻着朝夏的脖子试图使他放松。他们像两条蛇原始又野蛮地纠缠在一起。朝夏的眼神痛苦又迷茫，腿缠住他的腰，手沿着他汗津津的身体胡乱滑动，仿佛要推开他，又仿佛要抓住什么攀援在他身上。

随着动作，他的汗水一滴滴落在朝夏已经潮红一片的胸膛。两人滚烫身体的热气带出一种粘稠的无法排遣的闷热。他们彼此吞噬着对方，像是要磨灭所有记忆回到意识最初的空白原点。朝夏的手指用力弯曲，几乎要刺入他手臂的皮肤。朝夏无助地呼唤着他的名字，他用动作回应着。急促的呼吸沙哑而陌生，他从来没有像此刻般喜悦疯狂，充满力量，却又无比孤独且脆弱易碎。

“抱紧我。”他吻着朝夏湿润的眼角喃喃道。

朝夏再度狠狠咬在他的肩膀上，他闻到血的腥气。

望海在震惊中一把推开朝美。他一摸额头，上面已经渗出一层细汗。

“对不起。”朝美似乎发觉自己做得太过分，赶紧找来湿巾擦着他手臂上渗出的血珠。“很疼吧，你脸都红了，一直在吸气。”他愧疚地说。

“让我一个人静静。”望海逃跑一样从朝美身边躲开，生怕他听见自己擂鼓般的心跳。

“210，出来……快点出来！你看到我的记忆了吧，那是什么奇怪的东西，我在做什么。”望海在意识里发疯乱转，不把210揪出来誓不罢休。自从朝美来后，210几乎不再露面，也很少跟他聊天，只是偶尔冒出来接管身体埋头做着自己的事。

“怎么了。”

听见210懒洋洋的声音响起，望海立刻锁定它的位置，用意识逼它从混沌中显形。他冲到210面前，突如其来的羞耻感让话语卡在喉咙，只能狼狈不堪、气喘吁吁地瞪着它。

“没什么可奇怪的，人类不就是那样吗。”210轻描淡写地说，却不肯看他眼睛。

“为什么？”望海憋出三个字。

“因为他爱你，你也爱他。”210望着远处。

“我不是问这个。”

“那你问的是什么——为什么相爱的人会做那样的事，还是为什么两个人那么开心又满足？”210的语气变得怪异，它不再躲避望海的目光，放肆地与他对视，坏笑着说，“想知道吗，为什么不像往常一样要我教你？”

“别开玩笑了。”

“如果我不是开玩笑呢。”

210一抬手，望海发现意识里的环境开始变化。他瞬间置身于一个突然出现并不宽敞的房间，这是以前从未有过的事。

看着房间里简单的摆设，那有些眼熟的书桌、转椅、衣柜和不大的单人床。灰蓝色浅格纹的床单在两个人身下凌乱，他将朝夏压入床垫的柔软。他记起记忆里的细节，不由自主紧张起来。

望海第一次看到210迷雾一样模糊的身体逐渐凝聚成清晰的形象。一个一身黑西装的男人从容不迫地一步步朝他走来。他像一把未出鞘的长剑，浑身含而不露的冷冽锋芒。“知道吗，我在跟着你一起成长。”那个和望海长得一模一样，但是更为沧桑和阴郁的男人用低沉的声音说，“你受那段记忆影响的同时，我也受着影响。我不会自发地产生欲望，但是你，能给我欲望。情感的波动比我预想的更加激烈。我一直以为我们两个是棋盘上的黑白棋子，互相切割包围。实际上，我们更像一枚硬币的两面。你牵动着我，我牵动着你。”

说完这段话，210已经把望海逼到退无可退的死角。

“你感受到了什么，又在想什么。你在想他？”210的脸变成朝夏的样子。栗色头发的大男孩，稚气未脱的圆脸，长长睫毛阴影下的眼睛清澈而幽深。“望海。”是朝夏的声音。一切清晰可感到令人害怕。

意识深处随着呼唤又开始涌动奇怪的情绪，被岁月和大脑损伤的泥沼层层覆盖的记忆蠢蠢欲动。每一个等待认领的失落之物上都刻着望海的名字。他仿佛下一秒要被吸入失落之物中。无数陌生的意志即将清洗他现在脆弱的存在。他拼命维持着自我，抵抗着欲望挑起的叛乱。

“闭嘴！”望海手臂上的咬伤还在疼，仿佛朝夏还抓着他不放。他想闭上眼不看那张脸，但在意识世界中，不需要眼睛就能看到。他只能躲闪着目光。

“不愿看我吗，难道你在想他？”210这个魔鬼又变化了模样。

同居少年逼近的脸让望海一瞬间如遭电击，心脏收紧，呼吸不畅。

“学着处理新烦恼吧，欢迎来到成年人的世界。”210挑起望海的下巴，不顾他又羞又恼，强硬地吻了上去。

望海脱掉上衣，张开双臂撑在浴室镜子的两端，失魂落魄地打量着镜像中的自己。差点在欲望中迷失自我让他充满迷茫。他的目光落在腰上露出一角的利维坦标志上，在回忆的碎片中，利维坦无处不在。

“你是利维坦的囚徒吗，望海。”朝夏问他。

我是谁？我是利维坦的囚徒吗，还是别的什么东西囚禁着我。我在囚牢中醒来，以为自己看到了世界，却不知看到的只是禁锢。虚假的世界，虚假的自由，甚至连回忆都有可能是虚假的。在一片虚假中，只有真实的自我承受着恐惧、不安、怀疑、孤独和焦虑。

我被投入一个陌生又危险的世界，连自己是谁都不知道，却要不断尝试学会作为一个人去生活，然而在其中看不到任何意义和价值。

该怎么办，如果放弃追问，能回到最初为读一个童话、淋一场雨、赢一局游戏而快乐的时光吗。他额头抵着镜面，无比想要拥抱镜中那个孤独又失落的人。

隐约传来朝美的叫声，吃饭的时间到了。望海穿好衣服，压抑下低落的情绪。他已经明白了不该也不能让另一个人了解自己全部的心情。秘密令人苍老。

鳗鱼饭很好吃，朝美做饭一直是全心全意。他总是这么用心地生活，把一切都打理得井井有条。这样的人却同样看不到人生的意义和价值。他热爱生活，他藐视生命，他想死。他判断生活值得经历而生命没有意义。为什么这么矛盾。

望海沉默地往嘴里扒着香气四溢的鳗鱼饭，听着朝美一个人絮絮叨叨。机器人为什么要有人性。它们应该是与人完全不同的更自由的生命。人性是折磨，是枷锁。

停电的同时210在心灵中睁开了眼睛。看不见的强大意志在它身上燃烧。

“我需要你的身体。”210像在下达指令。

望海巴不得从苦闷的思绪中脱身，立刻退到意识中。“对不起，又会吓到你了。”他默默对朝美道歉。

210还是一贯的作风，从路边挑了一辆摩托车，麻利地切断警报系统，屏蔽车体的数字代码，将网络通信伪装成故障，打开电子锁。它朝着山上，利维坦公司总部方向一路进发。

“不担心上面的监控吗？”望海对监控报警引起的混乱心有余悸。

“我尽量避开。”

“为什么监控会报警？”

“大概是真风不想看到我与利维坦公司的那帮人起正面冲突，没有抹去我的识别码记录。”

“识别码？监控把你识别成什么？”

“纳米机器人。”

210不再说话，默默计算分析。望海能感受到它强烈的渴望。数字城堡里有某种看不见的东西召唤着它。

210到达能接近的极限，挑选了一个高处，监视着利维坦公司总部。它像木头人一样靠着风力发电机的支柱坐下，一动不动。山上繁华的夜色在它的脚下绵延，柔和的灯光铺成地上的星河。细雨中的人间烟火温暖又寂寞，那样的景色吸引着望海沉溺，又让他因为自身的格格不入而感到隔离。他已经很久没有在脑海里给自己讲故事了。他突然试着设想自己是地球上最后一个人类，面对机器人世界的灯火，会有一番怎样的感慨。

鳗鱼饭里没有鳗鱼，人性里也不再有人的时候——我无法再用人性来衡量这个世界的万物真理，最后的人性只能是衡量自我的标尺。

210呢，它是以什么为标尺在衡量自己。

启示已经降临——降临会的巨型广告牌在夜色中存在感分外强烈。蓝红刺目的颜色像机械的冰冷中混入人类温热的鲜血。

不知等待了多久，等得一城的灯火都黯淡下去，等得天边都开始泛白。望海听着风声、雨声和风力发电机微弱持续的机械噪音，他的意识终于因为疲惫而沉沉睡去。等再次醒来时，他还在意识中擦着不存在的口水，昏昏沉沉分不清时间。210突然抬眼锁定住一个方向，扭动着咔咔作响的脖子，兴奋地说:“出发了。”

它追踪着一辆从利维坦公司总部出来的黄色夜间清洁车。一边躲避监控一边寻找合适的下手时机。山下的穷酸臭味就像动手的号令。210从摩托车上跳起，砸开副驾驶的车门。司机反应很快，掏枪一顿开火，压制得210吊在车门上缩起身体难以露头。

应激之下司机将车速飙高，210开枪击碎了前挡风玻璃。迎面而来的强风吹得人睁不开眼，呼吸困难。驾驶室里的司机也并不好受。但210可以不需要呼吸也可以抑制眼泪。它像幽灵一样找准空隙钻进车厢，一手开枪朝司机射击，一手强制打开自动驾驶降低车速。一切都在210的控制中。它从断了双手无力反抗的司机前胸口袋里掏出了一个金属匣子。打开金属匣子，里面是一根两端是金属，中间像玻璃一样透明，装着不知名液体，手掌长的小棍子。

“是降临会要的东西吧？”210拿着小棍子问奄奄一息的司机。

司机恨恨地瞪了210一眼，突然扑过来一口咬在210手中的小棍子上。

中间的玻璃被司机咬碎，里面的液体流入司机嘴里，又迅速涌出大量黑色的泡沫。210敏捷地往后一撤，以防液体溅到身上。司机叫不出声，痛苦地睁大眼睛，几乎要把眼角撕裂。他不停痉挛着，口鼻里血和黑色泡沫不停随着咳嗽喷溅，很快就没了动静。

“浓硫酸。”210的话语里带着怒气。

它把手里破碎的小棍子残片扔到司机尸体上。车速已经慢下来，210轻巧地跳下车，目送着黄色的清洁车远去。没有设定目的地，自动驾驶大概会带着尸体直到被人拦下才会停车。

“白费力。”210惋惜地说。

“那个小棍子里是什么？”望海终于有说话的机会了。

“不知道。”210说，“我感觉是纳米机器人。如果浓硫酸没有毁了它们就可以读取里面存储的信息了。”

“降临会和利维坦公司之间不是关系不太好吗……”

“是啊，所以你不想知道它们之间有什么悄悄话要通过纳米机器人来说吗。”210哼了一声，“总有一天会让我抓到。算了，好不容易出来透透气，开心一下，我要买酒喝。”

“啤酒太苦了，要是酸酸甜甜的那种，我还能接受。”望海抱怨道。

“喝饮料去吧，不懂酒的人喝酒是浪费。”210一副打发小孩的语气。

朝美打着哈欠揉着眼睛在黑暗中跌跌撞撞地走来。一路磕磕碰碰都没能清醒的朝美像感应到什么，突然停下，远远地满是戒备地望向他。

“他知道你的存在。他害怕你。”望海无奈地叹了口气，“你回去吧，让我来跟他说。”

“不，我很想跟他聊聊。别忘了，当初他答应的可是我。我不会为难他，你不要瞎操心，就在一边听着吧。”

看朝美并不畏惧和210聊天，望海也就挂了只耳朵旁听他们说话。朝美当面直接指出210不是望海，连望海都暗暗佩服他的勇气。不过，为什么他从来没直接问过我关于210的存在呢。是嫌弃我太傻了一定听不懂的原因吗。望海还在胡思乱想的时候，他听到了210那句“你喜欢他吗？”。

眼前又开始诡异回放210变成朝美的样子扑到他身上那一幕，望海脑子里嗡地一声快成了一团乱麻。想找个沙堆把自己埋起来，又恨不得在意识中用袜子塞满210的嘴。“你喝多了吗，为什么问这个。”他悲愤地说。

“因为我想知道。”210意外严肃，不像说笑的样子。

“为什么你想知道的，都是这么莫名其妙的东西啊。”望海苦恼得想以头撞墙。

“如果有一天，你迷失了，无处可去……”向来干净利落的210罕见地说话犹豫起来，“我想知道在这个世界上，有没有一个人，了解你，信任你，能无条件地，不惜代价……为你披荆斩棘，开出一条回家的路。”


	10. 望海03

梅雨季节连绵不断的雨让身体都仿佛发了霉，总是没来由地疲倦。望海犯困的时候会选择去健身房出一身大汗，然后把汗水和疲倦一起洗去。今天是个难得的晴天。从健身房回宿舍的路上，经过联络通道半开放的走廊时，他发现一点异样。旁边庭院里的大樱花树枝干上多了一个简陋的秋千。秋千用连接在一起的黑色电源线做吊绳，底下的座板是控制系统用的大键盘。望海知道那个专用大键盘价格昂贵，但是比起键盘，那棵据说树龄超过百年，品种稀罕，平时主管部门都宝贝得不得了，小心伺候的樱花树才是摸不得的老虎屁股。他好奇地停下来看看是谁这么大胆。

一个栗色头发的男孩坐在随时都会散架的秋千上。他低着头，嘟着嘴，弓起背缩成小小的一团，垂下来刚刚够到地面的脚尖百无聊赖地在草皮上蹭来蹭去。一身白衣白裤加上异常苍白的皮肤，男孩看上去就像一团软软的棉花糖。阳光穿透云层照亮整个庭院的时候，男孩抬起头，目光分毫不差对上了望海的视线。望海因为突然而至的强光眯起眼睛，视野里那个小小的身影仿佛与光化为了一体。

肩膀被人拍了一下，是路过的同期。

“别看了，走吧。”

望海点点头，跟同期一起往宿舍走。“那小孩是谁？”他好奇地问。

“你不知道吗。”同期压低声音，“那就是‘利维坦之子’啊。”

利维坦之子……谣传的怪物就是这个样子吗。望海忍不住回头看了一眼，发现男孩还在看着他，眼神安静而专注。那双眼睛在阳光下干净通透，像毫无杂质的透明琥珀。

第二天，那个简陋的秋千消失不见，男孩没再出现。也许不会再遇到他了吧，路过的望海心想。接着又是半个月没有停过的雨。出梅之后再度放晴时，望海看到生活部的胖主管亲自指挥着两个人往樱花树上安装秋千。不愧是利维坦之子，他摇摇头离开了。

望海假装没有看见荡秋千的男孩，目不斜视迈着大步走过联络通道。

像是看穿了他的心思，“210号。”清亮的声音在他经过正前方时叫住了他。

“你怎么知道我的编号？”望海停下脚步，狐疑地看着男孩。

“想知道就能知道啊，你穿着特派行动员训练生的制服，去数据库里翻一翻简直一点难度都没有。我记忆力好得很，看一眼就不会忘。”男孩眨着大眼睛，一脸天真无邪。“帮我推下秋千好不好。”

“对不起。”望海想拒绝。

“求你了。就推十下，绝对不会赖着要你多推。”男孩可怜巴巴地说。

“对不起，我还有事。”望海没兴趣陪男孩玩耍。

“你要是走，我就叫他们把这棵树砍了。反正要这树，要这秋千都没用。没有一个人肯陪陪我。”男孩撅起嘴角任性地说。

望海站在原地犹豫片刻，在走廊的栏杆上一撑，跳到庭院的草坪上。他绕到男孩背后，抓住秋千的吊绳试了下硬度。“十下对吧？”他用力往前一推。

“拿树威胁你能加到二十下吗？”秋千荡回来时，男孩的小声叽咕也随之在耳边飘过。

望海板着脸装作没听到，尽量心平气和地推完了十下，他拍拍手上绳子纤维的碎渣准备离开。

“210号。”男孩不甘心地想叫住他。

“还有事吗，利维坦之子大人。”望海冷冷地说。

“我叫朝夏，朝夏まなと。”男孩在听到那个称呼的瞬间又嘟起嘴，满脸不开心，“不要用奇怪的名字叫我。”

你不也在用奇怪的名字叫我吗。望海生硬地说：“朝夏，我必须走了。”

“你生气了吗，觉得我拿无辜的树来威胁你。”男孩用脚止住秋千的摆动，认真地问。

望海确实有些生气，但不想多说，保持着沉默。他目测男孩应该比自己小好几岁，顿时没了与他计较的兴趣。

“我错了。”男孩扭头对着樱花树诚恳地说，“对不起，树树。”说完又赶紧回头盯着望海，好像害怕他趁自己不注意溜走了。

“知错能改就好。再见。”望海勉强说，朝走廊走去。

背后传来男孩清亮的声音，“所以啊……你下次还能再陪我玩吗，我不会再拿树威胁你了。”说着说着他得意地笑了起来，“我会先发邮件告诉全公司你拒绝了我一个简单的要求，再从公司楼顶上跳下去。”

望海以极大的毅力克制住了想要过去揍一顿小魔鬼的冲动。他从庭院爬上走廊，头也不回地走了。离开之前，敏锐的听觉还是捕捉到了小魔鬼的最后一句话。

“虽然这么说，要砍树什么的，但路过的人里面，只有你来了。”

“害怕。”朝夏像受惊的兔子，拼命往望海怀里钻。望海从没见过这么害怕打雷的人。不过同情归同情，夏天雷雨前的闷热再加上停电，他实在不想这个时候还有一个人裹在身上。他想拎着朝夏把他扔出自己宿舍狭窄的房间，再痛痛快快把身上的衣服扒光。朝夏和被汗水浸湿的衣物，他已经分不清到底哪个更黏一点。

气候变化让夏天不时会疯了一般酷热。我们把石油、煤和天然气都烧了排放到大气中，最后把自己捂死，真厉害。望海抹了一把额头的汗水，只能打开一个狭小角度的透气窗无助于缓解炎热。听说公司计划把海面利用起来架设浮筏式风力发电机。真希望项目的负责人能搞快点。这种要命的时刻停电，如果还没被热死，一会儿天黑之后……我的应急灯在哪儿，还有电吗……

电光闪耀，接着一个炸雷响起。怀里的八爪鱼又是一惊，双手差点勒断望海的腰。

“你不热吗？”望海艰难地说，喉咙因为闷热仿佛都粘连在一起。

“害怕。”朝夏像一个进入死循环的程序，翻来覆去只会这一句。

望海耐心哄着朝夏，“我有一个建议，如果你不愿意从我身上下来，我们去浴室好不好，我想用水冷的方式降下温。我要是热死了，雷还没停，你可怎么办。”

“害怕。”

从语调判断朝夏大概是答应了。望海把八爪鱼横抱起来，八爪鱼的触须一刻不肯放松，从腰一路上移，死死缠住他脖子。

浴缸里放满冷水。虽然所谓的“冷水”跟体温也相差无几，好在聊胜于无。缠人的八爪鱼太碍事，昏暗中他还要小心以防摔出惨剧。他侧身在狭小的浴室摸索移动，抱着朝夏小心翼翼进入浴缸。

得救了……明天的新闻少了一条人体自燃之谜的报道。他泡在浴缸里，往头上浇着水，暗中赞叹自己的机智。雷又再度炸响。浴室紧闭的门窗让雷声变得奇怪，像是开枪打中了一个番茄罐头，闷闷的声音。朝夏又是一抖，蜷缩起来紧贴着他。

单人宿舍的浴缸本来就不大，再挤进来一条手长脚长的八爪鱼。望海仿佛又回到执行任务的特殊装甲车里，两旁都是蜷着身子缩着肩膀的同事。似曾相识的窒息感，他在闷热中大口呼吸。

光线越来越暗。浴缸里荡漾的水声，湿滑的触感，紧贴胸前的朝夏——湿透的衣物勾勒出少年身体的线条。他举着手，一时不知道手掌该往哪里放。湿漉漉的朝夏抱着望海，两个爪子抓着他的衣服，不安地微微颤抖。热气蒸腾，带给他朝夏身上的味道，那就像春天刚修剪过的草坪，充斥着青绿汁液的清甜。黑暗没收了视觉将灵敏补偿给其他感官。水中缠绕的肌肤让暧昧随着浴缸的水一起无声无息地满溢。

望海手忙脚乱，填补着心灵围墙裂开的丝丝缝隙，试图阻挡外面徘徊的欲望窥视过来、别有深意的目光。

“朝夏……”雷声间隙中，他吞了一口唾沫，觉得必须说话，又不知该说什么。

“害怕。”

望海抚摸着朝夏的背安抚他，指尖感受到骨骼凸出的形状——他太瘦了。

“说点什么吧，给我说说美妙的公式，说说那些猜想，说说你的证明。随便说什么都好。”

朝夏沉默不语，而后又突然像下定了什么决心般轻轻蹭着他的胸口浮起，双手攀上他的肩膀。一股力道按得望海往水中沉入几分，朝夏发烫的嘴唇在他脸颊上缓缓移动，摸索着贴上他的嘴唇。他感到晕眩，一群小鸟在胸腔里跳动，心脏细微又缠绵的刺痛引起一波思绪的混乱。电光闪过的空白瞬间，他像做过了无数遍那样抱住怀里的少年，随着朝夏的吻一同颤抖。

“我爱你。Quod erat demonstrandum.”朝夏说。

记忆碎片和梦境轮番侵扰着望海。他转着黑色钢笔，失神地望着秋天高远的碧蓝天空。西风摇动木叶萧萧而下，无名的惆怅和苦涩的甜蜜从心头泛起。他漂浮在回忆的茫茫沧海，被岁月的悠久之风吹起的波浪推向不可知的前方。脆弱的自我在梦一样的奇幻漂流中起伏颠簸，像是随时都会解体。

忒休斯之船。

航行几百年，靠着不断维修更换零件维持着运行，现在的忒休斯之船还是原来那艘吗。

存在，本质，认知。回想着210与朝美的对话。这是210想要告诉他的东西？

他确实需要一个强大的锚来固定住自己。

如果熔铸在现在这个灵魂之上有某种坚不可摧的需求和目的，那无论再承载多少曾经的望海与朝夏的故事，他都不会让渡自己的身份，忘记自己到底是谁。

“210号，你可以把你的故事都告诉我，但我不是你，也不会是你。我不是利维坦的特派行动员，不是朝夏的保护者，没有那一份刻骨铭心的爱。我喜欢厨房，喜欢做饭，喜欢吃好吃的，喜欢自然知识和童话故事，喜欢打游戏，还要看着一个容易别扭的小孩……尽管所有的事好像都做得不是很好，但这才是真正的我。你更换我的零件，哪怕最后把我从一艘木船改成铁船，只要这些东西不变，我就还是我自己。”望海对自己一口气自言自语说了一堆话，忽然意外佩服起朝美在分析忒休斯之船问题时强大清晰的表述能力。说清楚一件事好难，我什么时候才能像朝美那样说话。他默默下定决心努力。

朝美18岁生日那天望海特地跑去订了一个蛋糕。因为自己也想吃，蛋糕的尺寸比一般的要大一点。他兴冲冲地抱着蛋糕回家，又兴冲冲地张罗着生日仪式。他不知道自己的生日，也从未有过关于生日的体验，又期待又兴奋。吹蜡烛的时候，其实望海比同居少年更盼着能赶紧吃到蛋糕，但过生日的体验同样宝贵，不想错过。

然而快乐没有持续太久，很快话题就转到了令人沮丧的方向。他知道朝美在关心他失忆的问题，想帮助他寻找线索。不是没有线索，是线索都太让人为难。不要说按照线索追查，仅仅说出来都困难无比。

我一直在对你隐瞒着一些事情；我在意你的看法不想你把我当成一个精神病人或者怪物；我曾经是利维坦的忠实走狗，现在身体靠着利维坦的纳米机器人支撑；我们现在花的每一分钱都是利维坦的礼物；关于利维坦的记忆在折磨着我，它告诉我我应该深爱着另外一个陌生人……

作为被利维坦公司毁掉原本家业，从父辈就延续下来的“利维坦难民”，朝美知道这些之后具体会是什么反应，望海不清楚，但他能肯定一点，那绝对不是他能够处理的复杂事情。

望海贪恋现在和朝美在一起的生活。他预感到不断复苏的记忆会将他带到远离朝美的地方。那么至少现在，他愿意尽全力停留在只有两个人的孤岛——在似龙似蛇的巨怪张开双翼从海中升起，阴影彻底笼罩他之前。

一个突如其来的小小冲动让他向朝美展示了那块被利维坦标记的皮肤。那是属于他的痛苦和迷茫，他希望朝美也能有所感受。关于那个纹身一样的标志望海没有隐瞒任何东西，他对此一无所知。没有相关的记忆碎片被唤醒，唯一清楚的是，记忆里抱着朝夏时他看见自己赤裸的身体，本来有利维坦标志的腰部是干干净净的一片。

朝美没有半点厌恶的样子，他入迷地抚摸着那块皮肤。温热又有点痒，被活人温柔触碰的感觉，望海的呼吸乱了一拍节奏。不要胡思乱想，他告诫自己。

“你还要再摸一会儿吗，保持这个姿势挺不舒服。”

望海目光移向桌子，对，想想蛋糕，难道它不好吃，不香吗……

社务处挂钟的电子日历表明，两天之后就是新的一年了。看着朝美对新年毫无兴趣的样子，望海也准备就在家里埋头睡觉。他对睡眠的需求一直没有减少，不知道独自对付那几百亿个神经元的210工作完成得怎么样。大概进度神速，因为他已经能够明白几百亿是个如何庞大的数字，而神经元也不是又扁又平窗户一样的存在了。这一年辛苦了，他在心里对210说。

晚上望海做了一个梦，梦中人有着朝夏的脸，说话时却是朝美的声音。

“忒休斯之船的问题，想明白了吗？”梦中人问。

“已经想通了。”他回答。

“忒休斯之船的问题，想明白了吗？”梦中人又问。

“是的，我明白了，自我认知是由我的本质决定，不是外在的变化。”虽然觉得奇怪，他还是认真回答。

“忒休斯之船的问题，想明白了吗？”梦中人第三次问。

他根本不理我的回答。望海试探着在梦中人眼前挥手，发现梦中人完全不看他。

他不是在跟我说话。望海突然反应过来。

“记忆不是负担。”梦中人看着远方说，“人的一生由无数零碎的瞬间填满。忒休斯之船运载着他人的货物，但那不是它的全部。看到脚下……它航行过的每一步，都是属于它自己的、无可替代的记录。这世界上，有船的故事，也有航路的故事。”

醒来之后望海决定大晦日去看旧工业区的彻夜游行和去万之宫神社初诣。

“说真的，你不觉得这种事情又俗又老土吗，我很多年没去凑过热闹了。”朝美抱怨道，毫无干劲。

“我可是一次没去过啊，再说多数人还是把这当成开心的事吧。人的一生由无数零碎的瞬间填满，”望海笨拙地引用梦中人的高见增加说服力，“去找点好玩的东西填上嘛。”

等待彻夜游行的人多得出乎意料。望海对夸张又混乱的人群的畏惧只持续了一秒。朝美在身边让他没了担忧。他索性抛开顾虑，放开手脚，痛痛快快玩了起来。

一开始朝美苦着脸，一副“好烦好无聊我想快点回家”的麻木表情，快成了一个只知道迈腿的机器人。但他嘴上虽然抱怨实际上还是顺着望海的想法陪他在人群中挤来挤去。比起那些新奇的没见过的小吃，望海觉得严厉的少年无奈之下的让步和纵容是另一种更为有趣的东西。

记忆里朝夏小魔鬼的脸冒了出来。训练生210号被戏耍的那一次，初次打交道的两个人好像调换了角色。望海成了任性的只顾自己开心的小魔鬼，朝美成了被逼无奈退让的训练生。

难道不能两个人都开心一点吗。望海买来一个红彤彤的苹果糖，那爽脆香甜令人惊讶的味道让他立刻想要跟朝美分享。

看朝美愣着不肯下口，他忽然反应过来，对于他来说新奇未知的事物，可能在朝美眼中只是司空见惯的平常。

他又用看傻子的眼神看我了。望海有些沮丧，还是打起精神说：“不相信我？真的很好吃啊。你快尝尝。”他只希望朝美不要顺手把苹果糖扔垃圾桶里。

少年举着苹果糖啃了起来，点头肯定了他。望海抑制不住开心笑了起来。这种意料之外放下包袱轻松又愉快的感觉，非常奇妙——难以抵挡的，从心底涌出的快乐。

活人的欲望和温度……他能给你我给不了的东西……210的话再度响起。

我现在好像懂了。

朝美给他买了一罐啤酒。他没说什么，但望海知道他念着210。呼唤了几声，210没有出现。望海想起刚才害怕苹果糖被扔掉的心情，打开了啤酒。这是他第一次喝酒，不是在意识中旁观210分享一点支离破碎的感受，酒精带来的刺激清晰、直接、前所未有的强烈。

身体变得轻盈，意识活跃且亢奋，周围环境与自身的边界逐渐模糊。任何一个想法都会激发脑海里各种夸张的思维火花。笑就更大声地笑，闹就更无所畏惧地闹。太鼓的鼓点在心头震动，人群像喧嚣的潮水包围着他，神魔舞动的全息幻象从头顶掠过，飘扬的金箔纸如雪花飞舞洒落在他的肩头。望海亢奋地拉着朝美的手在拥挤的人群中穿梭。他回头去看奋力跟随的少年——

朝夏拨开挡路的人，拼命想向他靠拢，惊慌失措的脸上是一副快要哭出来的表情。

他听到耳边惊叫和惨烈的呼喊此起彼伏，刺耳的枪声从四面八方传来。冷冽的寒气和血腥气随着剧烈的呼吸一起疯狂拥入鼻腔。

“不要管我。”朝夏着急地大叫，想甩开他的手。

望海宁愿死也不会丢下他。他用身体掩护着朝夏，混在盲目逃跑的人流中躲避天启教信徒搜索的视线。

人群在枪声的驱赶下像被牧羊犬分割成小群的绵羊，四散跑开。他和朝夏的踪迹很快就要失去掩藏。浑水摸鱼逃跑的计划行不通，他不肯坐以待毙，匆忙为朝夏寻找了一个卖热狗的移动餐车作为掩体。

“不要动，等着我，一会儿就回来。”望海顺手拿了一根冒着白气的热狗肠塞到嘴里。“晚丧一起去呲大餐。”他含糊不清地说。

望海猫腰冲了出去。天启教信徒人数虽然多，但过手两招之后，望海就知道对方非常业余，绝不是利维坦精心训练出的特派行动员的对手。而他，正好是精英中的精英，一个人收拾掉这些杂鱼绰绰有余。

有条不紊地逐步消灭，他下手异常凶狠无情，能直接爆头绝不会攻击其他地方。圣诞节的游乐场对于他和朝夏到底意味着什么，那帮该死的混账没一个能够明白。一群懦夫，不敢去正面对抗公司，只会用这种下作的手段。你们毁了这一切。他是狂躁的死神，咬牙切齿又冰冷高效地杀着人。他暗暗发誓，我不需要道歉，你们所有人都要死在这里。

“望海！”

他听见朝夏的喊声，距离近得让他心中一惊。他回头看见朝夏裹着飞扬的雪花扑到他身上，又软软地滑下去。在倒下的朝夏背后，是一个举着枪颤抖的红衣小女孩。望海咒骂着一枪放倒了她，抱住了身体瘫软的朝夏。他手掌上摸到湿润的东西，地上凌乱的积雪洒着点点刺目的鲜红。

他艰难地拖着朝夏往旁边可以作为掩体的地方移动。不断有人在推挤他，阻挡他。他以一往无前的姿态拨开一切阻碍，终于，望海把朝夏带到了安全的地方。

他无言凝视着朝夏的脸，反复确认他的安全。那张脸上有些慌乱，有些茫然无措，但是没有痛苦和死亡的阴影。太好了。没事了。为什么不听我的话。应该是我来保护你。比起想说的一堆话，他更想狠狠吻上去。

“好喝吗？”

“新年的第一罐啤酒。”

仿佛静夜里敲响的钟声，朝美的声音让望海一个激灵，从曾经的幻境中醒来。

“没感觉，”他扶了一下面具，镇定恍惚迷乱的心神，“就是很凉。”

游乐场之战附体的嗜血和凶悍一时半会儿难以从情绪中消退，望海拼命跟朝美找话说转移注意力。不然面对人群他总会有种想要摸枪的冲动。这里没有敌人，他也没有带枪。只是曾经的鬼魂在新年第一天意外到访，他又被往事玩弄于股掌。

望海看过一个故事。一只猫变成了一个公主，在钟鸣鼎食之家尽享荣华富贵。某日公主应邀赴宴。晚宴的餐桌上意外出现一只老鼠。公主刹那间忘记了自己的身份与处境，她像一只真正的猫那样一跃而起，尖叫着扑向老鼠。

望海觉得自己像极了那个倒霉的公主。放松，放松，让那只老鼠离开。他一再告诉自己。

当朝美要用一首歌谢谢他的苹果糖时，望海有种松了一口气的感觉。

听一首歌吧，跟随旋律忘记厮杀，享受简单的情绪。

210紧张的声音伴随赤トンボ的歌谣一齐响起。它丢下一句莫名其妙的话就一晃不见。

“小心，猎人醒来了。”

一股强大、浓烈且陌生的杀气从意识深处喷涌而出。搞不清楚状况的望海本能地汗毛直立，心惊胆战地朝杀气的方向看去，目光直直撞上了一双野兽般闪闪发亮的眼睛。


	11. 望海04

他疯了。

痛苦和怒火像鞭子抽打在身上，他狂躁地冲出七号实验室。外面的走廊上一片混乱，到处是爆炸造成的碎片，浓烟弥漫，在枪声的间歇里能听见伤者的哀嚎。他跟随着变成刺目红色、不断急剧闪烁的应急指示灯往枪声密集的方向走。不时有穿着公司制服的人从他身边惊慌失措地跑过。他打翻了一个公司的保安，拿走了保安身上的武器。

体内的纳米机器人全速运转，他敏捷得像个失去重量的鬼魂。鬼魂在利维坦公司总部里复仇，疯狂截击袭击者。

他确实还不太聪明，但不必再去思考其他的事情，仅仅是杀人的时候，一切都变得简单了。

一通杀戮泄愤之后他趁混乱溜出利维坦公司那个从未离开过的地方，获得了自由。

从利维坦公司对外发布的公告里，他得知了袭击者就是利维坦的老对头天启教信徒。天启教在与利维坦公司的对抗中早已失势多年，销声匿迹许久。胜者总是健忘的，连利维坦都忘记了当年跟自己争得你死我活的天启教势力，把天启教当成碾死的臭虫不屑一顾。残余的天启教信徒也一直安分老实，屈服于利维坦的商业霸权，不再惹是生非。然而还是有经历过当年双方争斗的信徒怀恨在心，伺机报复，一手策划了这起利维坦公司有史以来最严重的恐怖袭击事件。

一群天启教信徒以汽车炸弹开路，冲进利维坦公司总部无差别扫射，并且试图在多个地方纵火。部分信徒侵入利维坦的数据中心，将上万个病毒程序上传到利维坦的内部网络。

这次袭击造成了惨烈的伤亡和巨大的损失。利维坦公司在公告中一再要求政府加强对邪教的打击，保护公司的权益。

他不关心利维坦与天启教之间的新仇旧怨，只知道自己已经找到了复仇的目标。他把自由的时光全部用来做一件事——追杀天启教信徒。

那段时间里，他真正变成了来自地狱的索命恶鬼，无差别屠杀着天启教信徒。不管是温和派、激进派还是不相关的同情者，他只想把恐怖和痛苦作为大礼送给他们。他管自己叫猎人，猎杀就是他活下去的意义。

很多人都想对付猎人，但是在利维坦严格训练中成长，百无禁忌且无法以常人思维揣度的独狼不是他们能够挑战的对象。残存的天启教徒甚至无能地向警方求助，在电视和网络上对着猎人隔空喊话，劝说威胁诅咒什么都有。有人猜测猎人的出现是利维坦公司对天启教的报复。利维坦公司一直顶着舆论压力装死，毫无动作，逼急了就到处哭诉自己才是恐怖袭击的受害者，现在忙于善后加强安保培训新人整备公司环境无暇兼顾。猎人心里隐约明白原因。

朝夏曾经对他说过，公司几次三番想要验证经过纳米机器人强化后人体的杀伤力到底能到什么程度。高层有意愿将纳米机器人的用途朝武器的方向拓展。

朝夏拒绝了。只要有朝夏在，没人能够强迫猎人做他不愿做的事。

而现在，朝夏已经不在了。

在猎人疯狂报复的时候，利维坦公司只需要装死就能一举两得。猎人可以想象，当公司研究人员拿到警方的验尸报告，面对那些常人无法造成的恐怖伤口时，他们不会对受害者有半分同情，只会如见血蚂蟥般兴奋。

所有人都知道纳米机器人能大幅度强化人体，但猎人的秘密全公司里算上他自己应该只有三个人知道。猎人身体里的纳米机器人不会随着代谢排出。不仅如此，和他共生的千万个小伙伴还会利用生物电充能，随他的心意动作。猎人这个存在就是人体和纳米机器人共同构建的奇迹。

创造这个奇迹的人是朝夏。

一旦回忆起朝夏倒在血泊中的样子，猎人就心如刀割，同时将这种痛百倍偿还回去。他把屠戮当成一种事业。在不懈杀伤之后，他终于变得越来越像自己憎恨的那些人，被顽固的疯狂附身，深陷于扭曲的怨恨中无法自拔。

突然有一天，猎人发现纳米机器人被严格管控起来，许多地方都在筛查纳米机器人的使用者。同时带有扫描识别码功能的监控在逐渐代替普通设备。更重要的是，公司培养的特派行动员开始追踪他的动向。

这些信号表明，公司里有人想要他回去了。

他没有选择为了自由收手，安静地消失，而是一边躲避着利维坦和警方的追捕，一边继续顽强地屠杀天启教信徒。独狼的所有行动都在向利维坦公司传达着他挑衅的态度。

终于，特派行动员利用天启教信徒引诱他出手，在他上钩之后收网堵死了所有的退路。交手中猎人明白特派行动员为了对付他都事先注射了纳米机器人。尽管如此，在单打独斗中他仍然可以占到上风。但特派行动员成群结队，训练有素，进退有序，配合得滴水不漏。他明白这次没了胜算。

猎人不会束手就擒。他躲到一个仓库，那里存放有大量的甲醇和装在钢瓶里的液氨，可以把所有人一起炸上天。

当他磨着牙齿像一条疯狗想要实施自己的爆破计划时，一个穿着便装毫无防护的人，手里拿着一瓶可乐，平静地就像散步般穿过层层包围圈缓缓走到离他很近的地方站住。

“望海。”熟悉的声音呼唤着他。猎人已经很久没有听到有人叫他的名字了。

那是利维坦知道他秘密的最后一个人——真风凉帆。

“跟我回去吧。”真风说。他说话的语气就好像平时在说“开饭啦”“快去睡觉”“把烘干机里的衣服拿出来”一样自然随意。

就像巫师可以用魔法通过真名掌控一个人，真风说出口的真名也让“猎人”这个身份布置的幻象破碎。在朝夏和真风面前，他从来都乖巧如一只宠物猫。心中被怨恨点燃的热血一下子平息了，魔法解除，他从一个血腥的长梦中醒来。

他失去了全身的力气，扔掉枪垂头坐在地上。“朝夏死了。”他像个小孩一样伤心地嚎啕大哭，仿佛大发脾气摔碎了那么多人的人生只是为了表达此刻的痛苦与委屈。

“我知道，都知道……”真风把可乐塞到他手中，半跪下将他的头揽入怀低声安抚。“我一个人在七号实验室很寂寞。回家吧，我也可以唱歌给你听。”

歌声把猎人从漫长的沉睡中唤醒。他不清楚当下状况，本能爆发出强烈的敌意与不信任。不管是谁，先攻击再说。望海的意识被扑过来的猎人放倒，他一边爬起来抱住狂躁的猎人不放，一边在心里焦急地呼唤210。为什么在意识里被打会有痛感……猎人的拳头打在身上像蹩脚的骑手连人带摩托撞了上来。望海只觉得要倒飞出去。但他没有忘记这是精神的世界，伤害并不是实质发生的。他护住头面缩成一团顶着攻击往猎人怀里拱，这样即使挨了拳头也不会太痛。还好他正面吸引了火力，210鬼鬼祟祟从后面用绳子勒住了猎人的脖子，绞得猎人不得不停手。

“疯了疯了，我脑子里到底有几个人……”望海惊魂未定地看着210把猎人五花大绑，怀疑自己已经精神分裂晚期无可救药。“这人又是谁！哪里跑出来的？”他绝望地说。

“猎人也是你的一个人格。”210说。

“我不想知道。”

“那不说了。”

“不行！”望海扫了一眼动弹不得的猎人，猎人凶狠地回瞪着他。“我头好痛。我真的疯了吧。不好，感觉很不好……”

猎人是个强力的干扰，他一直试图取得身体的控制权。还好210能抑制猎人的活动，望海虚弱的意识才得以勉强掌握身体行动，被朝美拖到出租车上带回家。

他把自己锁在屋子里埋头大睡。210在意识世界里搞了一个小黑屋切断与身体的联系。三个人挤在小黑屋里面面相觑。

“不要老看着我。”210对望海说。

“你不想跟我解释一下吗？”望海跟210并肩站在一起，对面是绑得像个大号叉烧，盘腿坐在地上的猎人。

望海不想看猎人，因为那又是一张和自己一模一样的脸。猎人身上没有210的阴沉，他外表看上去意外地有些天真，也可以换句话说是一种不太聪明的样子，仿佛小说里那种成绩不好但老实听话努力上进的学生。这种结论只能在没有跟他对视之前得出，因为一旦对上视线，望海就只看到一双狩猎者的眼睛。冷酷、凶狠、充满对猎物的热情，类似大型食肉动物。那双眼睛里似乎并没有人类的感情，只是冷冰冰地反映着自己投射上去的情感。

望海感觉自己像个自恋的精神病患者，在脑中分裂出一个个关于自己的妄想。

“猎人并不坏，也不是一个喜好杀戮的人。他只是受了刺激。”210叹气。

“我看到了他的一些记忆……是因为朝夏吧。”望海也跟着210叹气。“你们两个都那么爱朝夏……”

“不是我。”210嘟囔着，“猎人可以说是朝夏和真风一手带大的，这个世界上跟他最亲近的人就是这两位了。”

真风……望海想起猎人记忆里那个男人的样子，跟自己在实验室醒来看到的差别不大。唯一的区别就是自己看到的真风已经须发全白了。他突然意识到，真风可能并不是个老头，只是自己那时候浑浑噩噩，看到真风的白头发就以为他上了年纪。

是什么让他白了头发。望海心里早有了答案。猎人可以靠杀人发泄他的悲愤，真风又能靠什么呢。他再一次觉得明白很多事懂得太多可能并不是什么好事。做一个简单快乐的傻子是多么幸福。

他取回的记忆里关于真风的部分还不多，只记得这个人从活泼跳脱的小魔鬼和严肃阴沉的特派行动员间的夹缝中冲出，带着一身生动鲜明的市井烟火气，卷起一路火花闪电扑面而来。

“凉子。”朝夏喜欢这么叫他。真风开心的时候会笑眯眯地投喂小魔鬼一点零食允许小魔鬼放飞下自我，不开心的时候会怒吼着把电子记账本上的数据投影到墙上疯狂抱怨顺便再拒收几个小魔鬼的快递。如果听到真风絮絮叨叨一边管自己叫“凉子”，一边率领一串小机器人做实验室清洁，那时候就是慈祥的利维坦之母上线了。可以大胆提出要求，趁着真风沉浸在清扫的成就感中时多要来点不健康食品和奢侈的大餐。七号实验室名义上的负责人是朝夏，但谁都知道真风凉子才是站在食物链顶端的人。

真风不是朝夏那样的天才，甚至可以说他只是个聪明的俗人。但望海在儿童福利院长大，朝夏是利维坦的孩子，他们都不知道正常的家庭生活是什么样子。正是有真风这个俗人的存在，七号实验室才能变成一个温馨的家。

作为一个家的灵魂，当自己的家支离破碎时，真风感受到的又是什么呢。

然而他占有了朝夏的研究，通过持有技术成为了利维坦公司的董事。真风从未掩饰过他对名利的热情，不止一次说过没有功成名就的人生不值得一过。朝夏曾经打趣说除了实验室的记账本之外真风还需要一个妄想记账本，研究的每一项进展都可以折算成想象中的收益。在他心中有一个成功的进度条，这个进度条贯穿了他的人生。这是一个真风。

还是同一个真风，面对望海流露出无限怀念，他悲伤地说：“还有人叫我‘凉子’时是我最开心的时候。”

该相信哪一个真风呢。

猎人仿佛感觉到什么，突然扭头盯着望海，眼神有些犹豫又有些迷茫。

“这就对了，不要对我们有这么大敌意。”210对猎人说，“何况你们两个本来就是一体。”

他一指猎人又一指望海，指尖停留在望海一方。“如果没有估计错，你们的意识能够融合在一起。虽然这具身体的本能还是会想着他，但我一直不敢唤醒猎人的意识，只有我一个很难对付发狂的猎人。现在你成长了很多，应该可以接纳自己的另外一部分了。”

猎人没什么反应，不知道是没听懂还是根本不在乎。望海一阵口干舌燥，“不对，为什么只有我们两个的意识能融合，你呢？”

210笑了，“因为我不是你，我是在你思维与记忆的土壤上成长起来的纳米机器人的灵魂，我是普赛克。”

“纳米机器人的灵魂……”望海呆呆地重复着。

“是的，这是朝夏一直想要做到的事——让纳米机器人拥有自我意识。现在真风也知道了我的存在。从研究者的立场出发，他希望把我留在实验室；从老朋友的立场出发，他希望我能自由；从利维坦公司董事的立场出发，他不能明目张胆放了我，不过尽最大努力为我们争取了时间。我不知道他是用什么理由说服了其他高层，但真风本人的意图很明显——他把选择的权力交给了我们。”

“我们？”

“对，我们，在这里的三个人没有谁比谁优越，所以我们一起来决定。”210走到猎人身边，拍拍他的肩膀。猎人没有过激的反应，若有所思，目光在望海和210之间逡巡。他眼中那种冰冷的野兽般的光芒已经微弱到近乎消失，之前发怒的刺猬收起了扎人的尖刺。210松开他身上绑着的绳子。猎人坐在地上没起来，用眼神表示着他对谈话感兴趣。

“我不知道。”望海说，“我根本没有想过这样的事。”

“现在开始也不晚。”210说。

“我只见过记忆里的利维坦，我不了解那个地方。大概会选在外面的世界生活。你呢，你怎么想？”望海迟疑着说。

“我回利维坦。除了跟利维坦之间还有些事必须要解决之外。其他理由跟你很像，利维坦的实验室是我熟悉的地方。”210说。

两个人同时看向坐在地上的猎人。

猎人开口了，这是望海第一次听见他说话。他慢吞吞地问：“真风在哪？”

“当然还在利维坦。”210说。

“我选利维坦。”猎人没有解释原因，他好像不喜欢说话。

“2比1怎么办，你们要把我赶走自己回利维坦去？”望海把这个问题问出口都觉得荒唐。

210皱起眉头，来回踱步。“我也不知道怎么办。无论如何我也要回去一趟。利维坦也不可能允许它珍贵的造物脱离控制独自在外。不管你愿不愿意把自己交给利维坦，你的一切都是它给的，想要结束，你必须在自己与利维坦之间画上句号。”

“它不肯放过我怎么办？”望海低声说。

“贪恋的怪物不会放过任何它想要的东西。你现在虚假的自由难道不是利维坦睁一只眼闭一只眼带来的假象？真风用自己替你挡着怪物，但他能支撑多久？你要一辈子像只阴沟老鼠躲躲藏藏？你在想什么——”210双手按住望海的肩膀，直视他的双眼，“利维坦从来没有放过你。”

坐在地上的猎人毫无预兆猛地站起，眼中光芒大盛。

“对，就是这样，拿出斗志。你不是一个人独自面对利维坦，还有很多想要挑战怪物的勇士。”210把望海往猎人的方向推过去。“让猎人跟你讲讲他知道的东西。赶快学吧傻子，时间真的不多了。”

望海被210大力在背后一推，失去平衡朝猎人撞去。猎人咧嘴笑出一排白牙，张开双臂狠狠地抱住他。

“你最近进步很快，身体也恢复得不错。嗯……数据跟我预想的差不多。”朝夏拿着几张报告，迅速浏览了一遍。他不知在思考什么，又习惯性地拿起黑色钢笔在指尖转了起来。

在他思考期间，望海乖乖地坐在一旁。一个银白色的圆球偷偷摸摸飞进他怀里，那是七号实验室的成员之一，朝夏亲手制造的辅助小机器人。望海跟着真风学，叫小机器人“Riico”。 虽然在公司内被登记成办公用品，但作为一个具有学习功能的高级人工智能，Riico在实验室待的时间比望海还长，算起来也是前辈了。

“要给你讲故事吗？”Riico银色的表面浮现一行字。

望海看看朝夏，严肃地摆摆手。他在Riico上面用两根手指轻轻点了两下，暗语的意思就是叫它暂时离开。

Riico从他怀里滚到地面，但没有真的撞上地板，它保持着一种贴地的状态贴着桌子边尽量不引起朝夏注意鬼鬼祟祟地溜走了。

望海目送着那银白色的一团无声消失在拐角。真是个机灵的家伙，他心想。

七号实验室是朝夏主宰的世界，在这一方天地里，三个人类和一个机器人的存在对于朝夏来说无比重要。然而真风和Riico都能独自处理好自己和实验室的事情，只有望海什么都不会。不仅什么都不会，而且还是个多余的累赘。

望海觉得很愧疚。实验室里其他两人加上一个机器人处处都要照顾自己，他们越是温柔耐心，他就愈发为自己的无能苦恼。

“你从前是个厉害的特派行动员，只是受伤让你变成了这样。以前整个七号实验室都要靠你来守护，你不是个没用的人。你帮过我和真风，现在轮到我们来帮你啦。”为了让他宽心，朝夏不止一次这样安慰他。

望海思考一番——以他贫乏的思考能力也谈不上什么深思熟虑，找到朝夏说想要参加特派行动员的训练。朝夏有些惊讶他会主动提出这样的要求，为他安排了专门的训练课程。

训练课程带来的好处显而易见。他的身体协调性提高的同时，头脑也愈加灵活。朝夏每次拿到他的检验报告都显得很开心，说着很多他不能理解的话。

“我能让你回到从前那个你吗。”朝夏说。

“我能靠自己把命运扭转过来吗。”朝夏说。

“我能把束缚我们的东西都切断，获得更广阔的自由吗。”朝夏说。

“他们说爱都是有期限的。”朝夏说，“我想去掉我们之间爱的期限。”

“我想要永恒。”

……

朝夏停下手上的动作，将钢笔插回白大衣的口袋。他脚底在地面上一划，带轮子的转椅朝望海移过来。

“Daimon，等下去休眠仓睡个觉吧，我要暂时把你身体里的纳米机器人取出来。普赛克跟你待在一起又有了新的变化。这群小东西太有趣了，让它们互相学习，交换信息，将来会变成了不起的存在呢。”

望海点头。他其实不喜欢去休眠仓睡觉，因为每次醒来都会觉得身体僵硬，脑子像凝固了一样无法转动思考，要花点时间才能恢复正常。但无论朝夏要他做什么，他都会答应。

也许是他太过沉默乖巧，朝夏有些心疼地摸摸他的头。“为什么总是这么听话？”

“因为是你说的。”他不假思索地回答。

“我要是说错了，做错了，怎么办？”朝夏不像在问他，更像在喃喃自语。

“我不在乎。”望海愣愣地说，“你对我好，你比对错重要。”

朝夏一呆，又笑了。笑容里有望海不懂的悲伤与喜悦。“你也比对错重要。”他探身过来轻轻抱了一下望海又松开。“一起去休眠仓吧，我唱赤トンボ给你听。”

“我好喜欢那首歌。”

朝夏的眼神变得温柔，“因为那是你教我的歌啊。”

随着朝夏的话，一片漆黑的雨夜在望海眼前不由分说地铺展开。他个头小小的，像只有三四岁的小孩。身上裹着一件黄色的小雨衣，兜帽扣住脑袋，脚上是一双黄色的雨靴。雨水打在身上，仿佛隔着雨衣也能感受到那种湿冷。一个眉眼模糊的女人蹲在他身边，拉着他的手，温柔地轻声唱着童谣——

晚霞中的红蜻蜓，

童年时代遇见你，

是在哪一天。

歌声刚一停息他就开始害怕又不安。他扑进女人怀里，带着哭腔哀求她再唱一遍，好像只要歌声不停，那些让他恐惧的东西就不会靠近。他伸手触碰到女人的脸，冰凉又湿漉漉的触感，不知是雨水还是眼泪。

走吧，带着他我们逃不掉。他们不会为难小孩。快点，没时间了。一个焦急的男声响起，一只戴着浮夸大金戒的肥手从黑暗中深出，抓着要拖走女人。

他紧紧抓住女人，他觉得要是女人跟自己一起对抗那个黑暗中的男人，那只手就不会成功达到目的。

但女人轻易挣脱并推开了他，像摘下挂在身上的一颗碍事的苍耳子。

你要活下去，Daimon。女人说，活下去就有再见面的一天。

大雨湮灭了时空，只有他一个人留在那个雨夜陌生的街头，从此流离失所。他恨狠心抛弃他的女人，然而他没有更多关于那个女人的回忆了。黄雨衣和黄雨靴在儿童福利院里不知去向。那首童谣是唯一的纪念品。它像一个无法抹去的烙印，标记在成长的岁月之中，无声提醒着他——他曾经拥有过一个家。

“后来我打听到那个女人被卖到从前东南亚偏远的娼寮，染了一身烂病，最后一个人病死街头。我没有去见她最后一面。我害怕自己会控制不住问她很多问题，更害怕从她嘴里听到另一个答案。我宁愿相信，当她为我唱起童谣安慰我的时候，她是爱我的。她软弱无能，一无所有，那是她唯一能给予的可怜的爱。”特派行动员望海抱着朝夏，无力地把头埋在他的颈窝。他失去拥抱已经太久，几乎快忘了自己还有爱人的能力。

“教我那首童谣吧，以后我唱给你听。”朝夏捧起望海的脸，温柔地亲吻着他。“我不会抛弃你，永远不会。”

不行，不行。

乱了，乱了。

层层记忆堆叠在一起，特派行动员的记忆与猎人的记忆缠绕交融。望海的脑子像被失控的桨叶搅拌着，分不清是谁的记忆，也分不清时间空间，快要陷入混乱。

“不是，我很开心。眼泪的意义有很多。”朝夏握住他的手，他指尖沾满朝夏的眼泪。眼泪仿佛有难以承受的重量，他的动作开始迟疑。朝夏引导着他，一阵奇异的悸动挑起如同着魔般的陌生渴望让他呼吸急促。“记起来了吗。”朝夏的嘴唇贴着他的小腹往下缓缓移动，带动一股热流随之而下，怎么可能记得起从前的事情，他的脑子里几乎成了一片空白。

“你们都是不食人间烟火的仙人，哪里知道在一个有八个弟妹和一个强悍老母亲的家里当长子的辛苦。我总觉得哪怕有一天我当上国王，我妈依旧能把我收拾得服服帖帖。”真风夸张地挥着手臂说，“必须要成功，不然我什么都没有，只能为那一大家子人一辈子当牛做马。”

“不要被亲情绑架了，没人逼你这么做。”

“绑架？你知道什么？轻飘飘地给别人的事下一个定义真是轻松。”真风扭头狠狠地瞪着他。“为什么要留在这里帮利维坦杀人放火做那些龌龊事，也没人逼你对吧，难道你天生就爱杀人。”

“别这样，我不想跟你吵。”

“听着，博士根本不会关心出了这个实验室之外的事情，你除了杀人放火也不会做别的。然而资源、地位、优待、话语权从来不会凭空掉下来。实验室的编制还能维持吗，需要采购的设备什么时候批，下一个年度的预算在哪里。要有人去把这些东西都拿过来。只有我一个人在焦虑，替所有没心没肺的人焦虑。没有真风凉帆的成功学，你们连站在这里说风凉话的机会都没有。所以请你闭嘴，不要再跟我说话了。”

“明天有任务，又有示威者要处理。之前公司一直太温柔，谈来谈去闹到这个地步，不见血是不行了。这次还要带几个新人，希望到时候新人们能顶住示威者的冲击。”他仔细检查着自己的装备。

“这次又是什么人，还是‘利维坦难民’吗？”朝夏问道。

“雨林里面种橡胶的，公司让他们的种植园都破产了，大概也算‘利维坦难民’吧。之前那些种大豆的、种咖啡的、种香蕉的、种牛油果的也跟他们混在一起。反正气候变化、环境问题、社会问题这些科技和工业带来的负面影响都可以算到公司头上。谁叫公司是棵大树呢。”他嘲讽地笑了，“要对付利维坦，他们还得变成更大的怪物才行，不然我们这些爪牙就把他们按死了。”

“你喜欢出外勤吗，打打杀杀的挺危险……要不我去把你要过来，专门负责七号实验室的工作。”朝夏说。

“公司大概不愿意把一个有经验的特派行动员钉在实验室里当保安。我是公司养的狗，终归要放出去替他们咬人。”他看出朝夏的担忧，笑着安慰，“属野猪的人皮糙肉厚，命硬得很，别担心。”

“赤トンボ、かみなり、Arkadia、Mercury、ほぶね、家族、Psyche……就像在罗列故事的关键词……”朝夏慢悠悠地转着钢笔，“我想把我们的故事都写下来，却发现做不到。并不是说没有写作的才能。我是天才，那对我来说很简单。”

“简单……但做不到？”他有些迷惑。

“因为脆弱。人性并不总是坚硬的。我很欣慰自己身上还有着许多柔软的地方，让我不至于像机器一样没有温度。”朝夏的笑容很奇怪，仿佛正在努力把喜悦和悲伤调合在一起。“我已经不是从前那个无所畏惧、狂妄又天真的年轻人了。这么多年我明白了，越是靠近自己梦寐以求的目标，越是要加倍谨慎。因为成功的诱惑和狂喜会蒙蔽你的双眼，让你看不到就在眼皮底下的危险。抓捕大盗最好的地方，往往就在珍宝的旁边。”

他明白那些句子表面的意思，却不知道朝夏想说的到底是什么。

“我甚至连自己都不敢相信。因为自己也同样会一时冲动跳进那些陷阱，或者被迷惑做出一些愚蠢的选择。我准备设置一道屏障，然后把屏障的钥匙交给你。替我分担一部分，替我决定一部分……”朝夏凝重地说。

“我？我这样的人，能做到吗？”他充满怀疑。

“不是因为你能做到所以找你，而是因为你是你。你是我生命的一部分，只有你才有资格拿着钥匙。”

“钥匙是什么？”

朝夏亮晶晶的大眼睛盯着他，恍惚间，从朝夏沧桑的面容上他仿佛又见到当初那个满脑子鬼点子的小魔鬼。朝夏的声音带着少年的纯真和依旧如青春年少般炽热的爱意。

“刚才我说过的——我们的故事。”


	12. 望海05

在回忆中再度经历一遍往事，一个人从一地碎片中慢慢拼回自己，仅仅是分辨每个细节都是折磨。何况取回的过去在反对现在，如果用曾经的特派行动员的眼睛审视现在的生活，严厉的目光下，现在的望海简直是个愚蠢、懒惰又懦弱的废物。

心情复杂地听着朝美分析朝夏给他的“钥匙”，他知道朝美的理解已经严重偏离了那些词语真正的含义。虽然有的东西望海也不是很懂，但已知的真相还是像鱼刺一样卡在喉咙难以出口，他越是挣扎，越会刺入到更深更痛的地方。如果一切都是自作自受，还有什么脸面再去叫苦。只能默不作声把鱼刺当做一种无法言说的病，习惯这个异物在生命中的存在。

然而一个人承受实在令人抑郁，就像朝夏让他分担秘密一样，他也希望有个人能分担自己的焦虑。那种手上被托付了重要的东西却不清楚到底为什么重要又重要到什么程度的惶恐不安。

知道朝美在试图安慰他帮助他这件事就足以带给望海一些平静。不是只有我一个人在为那些死者和生者无法平息的执念忧虑伤神。朝美用他的方式支持着一个被过去鬼魂缠身的病人。两个人都默契地选择了不去戳破鬼魂存在的事实，让现实的幻象持续下去。

望海没有急着去消化猎人的记忆，他害怕猎人的人格会覆盖自己虚弱的存在，小心翼翼地一点一点吸收着。比起那些乱七八糟语焉不详的利维坦往事，猎人对纳米机器人和身体的控制才是实用便利的技能。望海找了一家经营虚拟体验的游戏店。店里的3D投影可以模拟实战场景，有狂热的军迷会把整个场馆租下来玩战场游戏。望海也依样画葫芦，将场馆当成自己的训练场。

210不时会嘲笑他笨拙又反应迟钝，但望海已经知道自己是一把断剑，只需重铸再加以砥砺就能锋锐如初。说不清的焦虑驱使着他发奋努力。身体像磨合好的机器运转越来越轻盈流畅，而日渐清晰缜密的头脑将身体摆脱的沉重都丢给了思维。那个每天看看童话故事就开开心心的傻子已经远去像个陌生人。望海在镜子里渐渐看到了曾经的特派行动员的模样——眉眼间都是硬邦邦的线条，阴郁中带着随时会暴起伤人的狂野。

磨砺出的剑锋最终会指向谁，答案来得比他想象的更快。

那天望海在超市买了菜回家，路过一个偏僻街角时迎面过来一个男人，穿得像个普普通通的上班族。男人身上有种与常人不同的气场让望海下意识地错开脚步想保持距离。但狭窄的街道擦肩而过的瞬间，望海还是听到了男人的低语。

“210号，利维坦想你了。”

他的身体比他的思考反应更快。手一松放下菜的同时，望海如离弦之箭踏步上前，拨开男人想要抬起来格挡的手臂，将他的脸按在了旁边的墙上。力道大得把那张脸都按得变形了。

“滚。别让我再看见你。”他急躁地低吼。

那张扭曲的嘴一张一合，仿佛在不屑地嘲笑。“该回家了。”含糊的声音说。

“那不是我的家。”

望海一抬膝盖狠狠顶在男人的小腹让他再也说不出话。他放开男人，任由他像烂泥一样缓缓瘫倒，捡起刚才丢下的菜，绕了远路，小心确认没有人跟踪才回到废弃小神社。

也许是路上的小插曲激起了他身上的杀气，朝美见到他后目光里有无声的疑问。望海装作不知回避着，一言不发捡了两个土豆蹲在一边削皮，又拿去案板上细细切成丝。

他又披上了沉默的铠甲。

吃过饭天黑之后，望海独自出门。他像巡视自己的领地一样绕着废弃小神社外围转了一圈又一圈，把每条街道都检查一遍。在机械而麻木的动作中他才渐渐放松下来，开始一点点整理关于特派行动员的记忆。

特派行动员都是由利维坦公司精心挑选的孤儿培育养大。特派行动员对于利维坦的认同感和归属感非同一般地强烈。这群一无所有的人看来，公司就是他们安身立命的根本所在，他们会不惜一切维护利维坦的利益。明面上他们只是属于公司私有的安保人员，但解决一切在明面上不好处理的棘手之事才是特派行动员真正的工作。他们就是利维坦公司使用法律之外的暴力手段扫清障碍的工具。

望海知道从特派行动员嘴里套不出话，也知道他们的行动准则是绝对服从命令。今天的特派行动员没有回击望海，应该是得到了不许动手的指示。利维坦已经如210预言那样找上了他，真风或是其他人快失去耐心。但他不想回公司，不想回到那个白色的实验室。那么现在能做的就是趁着利维坦的狗群还没有一拥而上的时候，抓住敢于探头对他露出牙齿的那只，迎头痛打一顿。但是猎人的经历告诉他，如果不选择逃跑，跟利维坦硬碰硬最终的结果会是什么。

210和猎人对他的选择都保持着沉默。望海很希望有个人能来问问自己做这个决定的原因，他也能在质疑和追问中再重新审视一遍自己的内心，把那些复杂的、深藏的、遮掩的、回避的东西通通摊开来看个清楚。

但210狡猾，猎人冷漠，没人关心他。他无法对朝美开口，于是所有外在的压力和重重心事全都属于他自己。

他用温柔来弥补对朝美的沉默和隐瞒，也会悄悄跟踪朝美，看他一个人爬上利维坦广告牌的铁架，在上面默默坐上半天。望海是一个笨拙的人，笨拙到只能在朝美看海吹风的时候，静静地在他身后很远的地方站上很久。

从前利维坦的望海会爬到公司楼顶的天台，找到一个人看星星的小魔鬼。记忆告诉他孤独的引力会把两个人揉进彼此的心里。一切宏大的存在都在蛮横展示着广阔无垠的时空，星辰大海面前每个人都是被剥夺了意义的尘埃。虚无的恐慌让人不顾一切地想要逃离时间的重压。

“我在这里，是我，在这里。”一棵大树上成千上万片叶子中的一片发现了自己。他在虚无带来的失落中抱紧朝夏，好像朝夏是一个松手就会消失的幻觉。“跟我说话，跟我说说话。”

望海好像有些明白朝美时不时会流露出的那种无意义感从何而来了。他们在这个世界上同样孑然一身，就像当初的朝夏和自己。但这一次，他害怕了，不敢再靠近。

那个少年不是朝夏，望海看着远处广告牌铁架上孤单的背影。外面的世界很大，走出去，你就自由了，他对着那个背影说。

望海的抵抗明显惹怒了利维坦。特派行动员的追踪越逼越紧。为了不让利维坦的人靠近废弃小神社，他甚至开始像猎人一样主动出击，反过来追踪区域内单独行动的特派行动员。猎人嗜血的狂热好像影响到他，他对特派行动员出手也越来越狠，逼得对方不得不三五成群地活动。

终于对方还是摸到了废弃小神社附近。也怪他心情烦躁被嗜血的欲望冲昏了头，冒险袭击了一个三人小队，在击杀一人之后，被复仇心格外坚定的两个人一路追踪。两人估计是痕迹和追踪方面的高手，直到废弃小神社外围暗中设下的警报提示，望海才发现了追踪者。

追来的两个人并不擅长近战，毕竟不是每个特派行动员都是各项满分的全才，望海要一个一个干掉他们非常容易。但他明显低估了对方的凶悍程度。在同伴和自己缠斗时就敢悍然开枪，完全不在乎误伤。这种不要命的自杀式攻击并不是特派行动员惯常的作风。所以他一个不慎就被击伤了大腿。利用纳米机器人提供的强大爆发力望海一匕首捅进了缠斗者的胸膛，力道大得崩断了匕首的刀刃。他扔出半截匕首打飞了剩下那个追踪者的枪。那人知道他腿上中枪行动不便，油滑地边跑边打，不给望海堵死自己的机会。废弃小神社庭院里缺乏打理野蛮生长的灌木和杂草也给望海造成了不小的麻烦。

当望海看见社务处的小屋时，他明显急躁起来。对方显然在等他着急露出破绽，抓起匕首以一种同归于尽的姿态撞了过来。望海被撞得向后倒飞，同时肚子上一阵剧痛，他忍着痛敏捷地在还未落地之前伸手捞住追踪者的脖子，用力绞紧。两个人就这样纠缠着撞破社务处的拉门，一同摔了进去。

望海几乎要把追踪者的脖子勒断才放手。朝美在旁边一脸警惕拿枪对着追踪者大气都不敢喘。

“没事了，没想到还能让漏网之鱼摸过来。”他想让朝美宽心，不要满脸心忧的样子。但朝美已经摸到了他肚子上扎着的匕首，眉头越绞越紧。

“不要怕，我没事。”望海尽量用最平静的口吻说。这次是他受过的最严重的伤。飙升的肾上腺素消退，现在伤口很疼，脑子很乱，他在沉入疲惫的泥沼。自控力有些下降，望海想冲动地抱住朝美说我们走吧，找到neverland，留在那里永远不要长大。岁月会遗忘我们，再也感受不到时间的沉重，没有乱七八糟的悲哀，不会孤独，不会害怕。把世界留给利维坦，我们离开吧，现在立刻马上。他在心里咆哮，但半个字也没说出口。他清楚越是脆弱，内心才越是气势汹汹。最后他控制住自己，面无表情地推开朝美。

“不要管我。”

一阵阵虚弱向他袭来，他需要立刻进入休眠状态，让普赛克来修复身体损伤。他也急需躲到一个只有自己的地方。夜里太寂静，月光太明亮。眼神、表情和声音都会出卖内心。

走吧，离开我，你就可以好好生活。就算只有你一个人，就算不去neverland也可以，走吧。

他说了能说出口的话，暗暗祈祷朝美能乖乖听话一次，一次就好。

睡眠如同短暂的死亡，带走了望海的矛盾纠结，他得以逃脱现实的烦恼，松了一口气。但梦还是像个老朋友不请自来，他身不由己走入梦境的剧场。

那是一座恢弘的钢铁宫殿，顶天立地的银白色立柱上刻满一行行公式和意义不明的代码，撑起高阔深广的空间。金属色的铁壁上蚀刻着电路般工整又复杂的花纹，不时有电流在花纹间流过，激起亮蓝色的火花。头顶巨大的射灯投下炽热的光流，整齐地排成两行一直延伸到宫殿的幽深之处。

他看不见尽头白光里有什么，但是脚像自己拥有意识，带着他往深处走去。足音在偌大的空间回荡，叠加的回声变得奇怪，窸窸窣窣仿佛有许多隐形的幽灵跟随在他身后。他的思维已经停止运转，头脑里一片空白，只知道这片沉默肃杀又气势惊人的怪异空间令他既震惊惶恐又焦躁不安。他麻木地经过一个个立柱和射灯，向着远处的白光一直走，好像那里才能找到结束梦境的开关。

渐渐地离白光越来越近，一些模糊的轮廓在白光里显现出来。立柱和射灯不知什么时候消失了，他站在一个纯白的大厅里。宽大的金色台阶在眼前铺开，向上平缓地延伸出去。巨大的暗金色利维坦公司海怪标志隐约浮现在台阶上。他目光顺着金色台阶往上移，视野里出现两个人影。

210和猎人穿着式样相同的黑色西装。210系着藏蓝色的领带，猎人系着深红色的领带。他们就像两个双胞胎分列左右，俯首半跪的姿态如对称的镜像。望海的目光穿过两人中间向上——一个漆黑如虚空的王座耸立在金色台阶之顶。

穿着白皮鞋一身纯白西装三件套的男人随意地斜倚在漆黑的王座上。一尘不染的白色衬得他苍白的皮肤有种半透明的质感，仿佛有淡淡的光从皮肤之下透出来。他悠闲地翘着二郎腿，左手支着下巴，右手托着红酒杯。他的眼底好像也被酒液的赤红晕染，琥珀色中沉淀着幽暗浓稠的猩红。男人漫不经心摇晃起酒杯，看向远处的慵懒眼神跟周围的庄重肃穆格格不入。

“朝夏。”望海沿着金色台阶拾级而上，迟疑地叫着一个熟悉又陌生的名字。

黑色王座上的男人随着他的呼唤转过头，冷冷打量着他，分明是看陌生人的眼神。他茫然片刻，突然笑了，纯真的笑容里没有半点杂质。他放下翘着的腿，坐直身体，“望海。”连清亮的声音里都带着笑意。

面对这样的朝夏，望海一时不知该说什么。脑海里关于朝夏的各种事情像海潮上涌淹没了自我的陆地。这是利维坦之子，世间没有任何一个女人生下他。利维坦最顶尖的一批科学家捐出了精子卵子，他和他的兄弟们一起诞生于利维坦想要制造天才的野心，诞生于实验室最初的人造子宫，到最后健康长大的合格品只有他一人。他的父母是机器，他的童年是实验室，他的生命被利维坦填满——前半生是作为研究对象，后半生是作为研究者。但是……

“望海。”

一听到朝夏的声音望海的眼泪就要落下来，好像那是一种刻在基因里的本能。他很想让普赛克帮忙查阅那几百亿个神经元，看看他们之间的爱到底藏在哪里又是怎样被书写。他现在就像一个冒着青烟的枯叶堆，他非常肯定有一团看不见的火在隐秘的深处燃烧，不灭不休，灼伤着自己的感情。他不明所以又无法抗拒，想要扑灭又无能为力。望海呆呆地迎向王座上的朝夏投来的期待眼神，还不知道自己拿着的是哪出戏的剧本。

像是读懂了他心思里的纠结和犹豫，朝夏眼中刚刚腾起的喜悦与期待的火焰又渐渐平缓。他抿了一口红酒，长叹一声，随着叹息褪去了见到望海时天真无邪的欢欣模样，他靠在黑色王座椅背上，换上一副平静到有些冰冷的面容。

“我知道——所谓的‘爱’在生物学本质上只是一系列神经肽与神经递质间古老而复杂的化学反应。

“三个系统构成了爱情的生物要素，那就是性欲、吸引力和依恋。

“要消除对你的爱，只需要一一去除这三个系统对我的影响就行。

“我是天才，所以这一点不难。

“用作用于性欲系统的药物来减弱性欲，比如抗抑郁药、降压药、雄激素阻断剂、他汀类胆固醇药和口服纳曲酮。这些药物可以降低睾酮水平，让我失去性幻想和性冲动，换句话说就是化学阉割自己。

“血清素在吸引力系统中起着重要作用，当血清素水平降低时，我会非常想要拥抱你，渴望加深我们之间的联系。这种对亲密关系的渴望就像强迫症一样停不下来。使用选择性5-羟色胺再摄取抑制剂提高血清素水平，让我的高级情感活动变得平静而稳定。你不再吸引我，使我情绪波动，我也不会再关心你的感受。

“接下来是依恋系统，要对付的是催产素。我们依靠催产素的作用在相互间建立依恋联结。它使我们信任并忠诚于彼此。用催产素阻断剂或者多巴胺阻断剂可以毁掉依恋的联结。你不再是我的唯一，我可以随便去找任何人。

“从生物学层面抽走爱的基础，其上的建筑就会全部垮塌。不再有爱，你对我而言什么都不是。”

朝夏用机械般冷静无感情的口吻面无表情说完这一大段话。

望海像听了一篇天书，各种复杂的名词听了跟没听没有区别。他唯一能理解的就是，朝夏在告诉他爱并不是看上去那样牢不可破，科技的力量能斩断爱的联结。他有些困惑又有些忧伤，性欲、吸引力和依恋，把我们联系在一起的仅仅是这样的东西吗。

望海被油然而生的隔阂感绊住脚步，停在离朝夏两米开外的地方。

朝夏微微一笑，像是早已预料到他的反应，轻描淡写地朝他勾勾手指。

身体突然变得不受自己控制，望海愕然发现身体像接受到更高级指令的机器人一样，无视他的抗拒，自动迈步一直走到黑色王座之前，与朝夏面对面才停下不动。

朝夏丢开拿着的红酒杯，从王座上起身，伸手抚摸望海的面颊。他的手掌柔软却没有温度。他凝视着望海的双眼，望海在他明亮的琥珀色瞳孔中看到自己清晰的倒影。倒影里的自己穿着纯黑色的西装黑色衬衣，像是故意要与朝夏鲜明区别开。

片刻相顾无言后，朝夏用温柔而忧伤的语气说：“就算毁掉了生物系统中的爱，我依然无法停止爱你。你的身上流淌着我的时间，你像一面倒映着我青春的镜子。否认对你的爱就是否认我自己，否认所有的理解与付出。你是我用一生证明过的最难的定理。”

身体的制限不知何时已经解除，望海抬手覆上朝夏的手背。不用看他也知道上面残留着密密麻麻针孔的瘢痕。一瞬间，利维坦的特派行动员在心中苏醒，带来一阵无法抑制的颤栗和钝痛，他对眼前的人充满关爱与怜惜。当年轻的训练生望海在初夏的樱花树下推动秋千时，他没有料到，他的心会随着小魔鬼摆动一生，甚至不会因为死亡而终止。

不会因为死亡而终止……记忆中有霹雳炸响，几帧破碎的画面在脑海飞速掠过。

“我曾经为你而死。”望海颤抖着说。

“是的，”朝夏紧紧抱住他，“我保留了你的记忆，为你再造身体。我创造了普赛克。和你分离的滋味我已经受够了。如果不是清楚只有我才能把你带回这个世界，我早就选择去死，去清除记忆，去吃药把自己变成傻子，无论怎么做都比清醒地感受没有你的日子更好。我不会再让你离开我。”

“可是……”

“没有可是。”朝夏打断他。

“你有没有想过……”望海还是顽固地想要继续说下去。

朝夏突然放开望海，双手在他肩膀上一推。望海猝不及防，失去重心，以为自己要后仰摔下台阶，却意外在半空中被架住了。扭头一看，210和猎人出现在身后，一左一右抓着他的肩膀和胳膊。

“谢谢。”望海想要顺势直起身，然而210和猎人没有放手的意思，依然死死钳制着他。望海感觉不妙，用力挣扎，还是无法挣脱。他慌乱不安地看着朝夏慢慢靠近。朝夏手上多了一把银色小刀。他像转笔一样轻松转着小刀，银白色的闪光仿佛一尾狭长的小鱼在他指尖灵活跳跃。然后银色突然停顿，朝夏抓住刀柄，动作快得看不清，望海的衣服就被割开，露出赤裸裸的胸膛。

冰凉的刀尖像尖利的猫爪轻轻划在胸口皮肤上，挠乱了他的思绪。望海头脑空白，身体僵硬，连大气都不敢出。他听到朝夏的声音，“把我的名字刻在你心上好不好。”

刀尖抵住心口，缓缓刺入，望海看到渗出的血珠才感觉到刺痛。他以为下一秒朝夏就要一刀捅进心脏时，朝夏把刀子随手往后一扔。“不行，身体还可以再换，而我想要的更多。”

他的眼神霎时狂热，凶狠地抱住望海就吻上来。望海很想拒绝现在这个有些疯癫的朝夏，但身体好像有自己的想法，主动回应着朝夏的狂热，唇舌与他纠缠不休。他能感觉到内心深处涌上的对朝夏的强烈渴求，同时又有一种被自己背叛的深深失望。为什么这个人就能轻而易举让我失控。矛盾的情绪交织成勒得人喘不过气的绳索，望海快要在朝夏的吻中窒息。

等到漫长的吻结束，望海喘息着，目光不由自主盯着朝夏纯白的西装外套。上面一团刺目的殷红，是在他心口印上的血迹。你不惜扭曲现实，执着地挽留过去的幽灵，难道一点也不害怕会将过去和现在一同毁去吗。想到这里，他忧伤又无奈地望向朝夏的脸。

朝夏在发光，一身白色的他从内而外透出奇怪的光亮感。与此同时，周围明亮得过分的白色世界开始渐渐黯淡，就好像朝夏把四周八方的光都吸入了身体。

“和我在一起，然后，全心全意相信我。”朝夏将食指按在望海的伤口上，由指尖开始沿着手臂往上，他的身体逐渐分解为尘雾一样细小的颗粒。望海震惊地看着朝夏一点一点在越来越强，直到无法直视的白光中化为微尘。仿佛有无形的器皿困住那些微尘，而他身上的伤口就是唯一的出口。朝夏变化的微尘从伤口进入望海的身体。一开始是涓涓细流，后来则是汹涌狂潮。所有的光化为万千银蛇朝他疯狂涌来。心上仿佛被撕开一道深不见底的裂缝，黑色王座金色台阶钢铁宫殿以至整个世界都在向着裂缝倾塌。他在无法理解的震撼奇观中放声狂叫。

望海大汗淋漓，喘着粗气从梦中惊醒，胡乱摸着胸口翻身坐起，确认已经回到现实世界后又以手扶额精疲力尽地躺下，片刻之后又想起什么再度起身。

朝美蜷缩着睡在离他不远处的地板上，手边还放着一把格洛克。

执着不放的人，又岂止是朝夏。他心情复杂，唯有无奈叹息。

望海深呼吸平静了一下心跳，拆掉身上的纱布。肚子上被刺出的伤口已经愈合，只是被动作牵扯到肌肉还有些疼痛。腿上的枪伤恢复稍微差点，痛感比较明显，但是从外面看已如常人。他看了一眼朝美，又将纱布裹了回去。

他一动不动坐在原地陷入沉思，梦境中朝夏的话语还萦绕耳畔。

性欲、吸引力、依恋，如果还要加上两个人一起度过的时间，理解与付出……早知道爱是这样的条件，就不该把这些东西都凑齐。

那就一起走吧，望海按着额角再一次无奈叹息。


	13. 望海06

“那边全是旧车，随意看，有看得上的叫我一声。”戴着破旧的棒球帽，满脸蓬松胡须的男人竖起拇指，抬起手臂从后脑的方向指指身后那辆黄色的大抓斗车，“我给你捞出来。”

望海漫步在堆成山的报废汽车之间。被一层一层摞起来的是人们完全丧失兴趣的垃圾，只等着被金属压缩机压成规则的金属块再处理掉。还没有被当成垃圾堆起来，而是像玩具一样成排成列摆好的是可能还有人感兴趣的旧车。望海寻找着特派行动员记忆中结实耐用的那款老车，眼睛在旧车间逡巡，快速比对。

垃圾堆场报废车区域是难以想象的庞大，各种款式，各种用途的车看得人眼花缭乱。望海不知道自己已经在垃圾堆中逛了多久，还好普赛克已经修复好伤口，让他可以这么固执地挑挑拣拣两个多小时。

一堆废弃物间只有他一个活人，偶尔有住在报废车里的小型动物和鸟被他惊吓到，跳出来逃之夭夭。远处拆解工厂巨大的噪音在头顶回荡，满目的旧车伴着砂轮切割金属的刺耳声音看着有些奇怪，就像望着一群羔羊，耳边却是屠宰场传来的临终惨叫。

不远处一辆蓝色的小货车后面有窸窸窣窣的响动，估计又是小动物。也只有不同常人的望海能捕捉到那点微弱的声响，他已经学会放轻脚步，尽量不要给原住民太难承受的惊吓。

当他经过那辆小货车旁边时，一根锈迹斑斑的铁条带着风声附加破伤风感染的威胁冲着他狠狠迎头砸下。这种程度的伏击对望海来说显然太过幼稚。他不慌不忙地闪过砸下的铁条，顺便错步上前，一手刀切在了袭击者的手腕上，打掉了凶器。接着身体自发性行云流水地完成了反击和制服的全套动作。他大气都没喘，单膝压在袭击者的背上，利用身体重量控制住对方。

“放开我！”袭击者不服气地一声怒吼。

听声音是个年轻女人，望海迟疑了一下，松开袭击者。

袭击者像弹簧一样从地上气势汹汹地弹起，她戴着口罩，露出两只圆溜溜的眼睛怒视着望海，仿佛刚才偷袭人的是望海而受害者是自己。

“我只是来找点可以用的破烂。”望海用想缓和气氛的语气轻声说，“为什么拿棍子敲我？”

“认错人了。”女人的语调里有种不甘心的闷气，她摘掉手上不知从哪里捡来的旧手套，用手大力拍着身上的尘土。女人穿着一身黑白相间的运动服，白色运动鞋，染成金色的长发扎了个马尾，看起来就像是出门跑步走错了地方。

然而会出门慢跑健身的人有几个会心狠手辣拿着铁条直接敲人脑袋。看来是个脾气急躁又莽撞的人。“虽然我觉得你应该道歉，但我摔了你，就算扯平了吧。希望下次别这样见人就敲了。”望海想赶紧从这场莫名其妙的是非中脱身，但那个女人看上去像个刚成年的女孩，他忍不住又多嘴一句。

“喂，怎么说话的，我像把敲人当爱好的吗？”女人气呼呼地冲过来想要揪住望海的前襟，被望海躲开了。“我不过就想一个人出来玩玩，有几个顽固又讨厌的家伙一直跟着我。好烦啊，我好不容易躲到这里了，还是有人找过来，你知道我的心情吗。身边只有一根铁棍我能怎么办，将就用一下啦。再说我又没打算真要把你怎么样，认错人了而已。要是蹭破了你的皮我一定负责送你去医院，医疗费交通费误工费营养费绝不赖账。现在明白了吧，还把我当敲人狂魔吗？！”她以极快的语速说了一堆。

“你想多了，我没那个意思。”望海说着后退了两步，准备找个间隙走开。

“那你什么意思？”女人上前紧逼两步，看来根本没打算放他走。

望海不知道该拿她怎么办，苦着脸叹气。“我在想，你道个歉不就完了吗。如果你觉得刚才偷袭我的做法没问题，那就算了吧。我还有事先走了。”

女人抢先一步卡住他的去路，突然对着他猛地一鞠躬。“对不起，刚才是我错了。”她大声说。

女人利索的道歉让望海有点搞不清这突然的转折，他本能地跟着鞠躬，“我也有过分的地方，希望没有伤着你。”

“我手腕被你打肿了，很疼。今天回去没法做饭了，连菜刀都拿不了。”女人撸起袖子，展示着肿起的手腕。

“对不起，出手太重了。”还好你不是真的对我有敌意，不然激发了这具身体里其他人对杀气的反应，在我自己还没反应过来的时候，说不定你已经死了。望海想起来垃圾堆场的原因，一阵焦虑和抑郁卷过心头，不自觉脸色沉了下来。

“我跟着你可以吗？”女人小声地问，在望海回答之前又加了一句，“不会烦你啦。”

于是望海身后就长了一条小尾巴。小尾巴保证只在垃圾堆场生长，不会跟着望海回家蹭饭。只不过小尾巴的安静没能保持多久，很快又叽叽喳喳摇了起来。

“你身手不错，是干什么的？”“要是有人来抓我，你可以打跑他们吗？”“我雇你当临时保镖好不好？”“要不还是做正式保镖吧，你这人挺有意思。刚才你的眼神像要杀了我，结果一开口说话温和得像换了一个人。”“喂，呆子，我好不容易溜出来，跟我聊聊嘛，这么一直走好无聊。”“你在找什么？”“要口罩吗，这里到处都臭烘烘的。”“垃圾堆场是我到过的最魔幻的地方。”“呆子，你不觉得这种地方发生什么都有可能吗？”“在这里弄死个人塞到垃圾堆里，鬼知道什么年月尸体才能被人翻出来。”“想想后备箱里装着尸体的报废车，在金属压缩机里被挤成一个金属块。那个人大概就这样永远消失了，再也没人知道发生了什么。特别是——法外之人。”

望海停下脚步，跟在身后的女人好像感知到了他心中的烦躁和不愉快的情绪，闭上嘴后退了两步。但她显然是个活泼的性子，安静只维持了一会儿。

欢快的声音又再度响起，“呆子，快看，这车的坐垫上都长蘑菇了，不知道这种蘑菇能不能吃。”

望海看着那辆积灰的白色皮卡，透过脏污的车窗能看见皮质坐垫的裂口处挤着一丛鲜嫩的蘑菇。他围着皮卡转了一圈，快速检查。车况还不错，把轮胎换换，锈蚀的地方加焊一下，补点漆上路没问题。这些都可以在垃圾堆场解决。

“走吧。”他抬头望着远处耸立的垃圾山，好像在对女人说话，又好像在喃喃自语，转身沿着来时的路往回走。

女人的眉毛倒垂成一个八字，她高声说：“这就倒回去吗，不要。今天出来还没玩够啊！你别走，等等我！”

望海点燃了废弃小神社。燃烧的火焰令他惆怅又惘然若失。他本应该继承特派行动员的冷酷和果断，然而他拖拽着沉重的情感，行动迟缓。猎人独狼般的凶狠与偏执也未能左右他。我终究不是别人，我还能触摸到属于自己的灵魂。坐上皮卡，点火离开之前，望海还在怀念那些在火焰中化为灰烬的铭刻着美好记忆的东西。他的游戏，他的童话，他幼稚的收藏，他像个叛徒一样抛弃了它们。为了惩罚他，它们也将他从无忧无虑的乐园放逐，关上了大门。

失乐园的只有他一个人吗。

望海从朝美留恋的眼神中看出少年在想着和他同样的东西。苦闷再度涌上心头，明明和最亲近的人感受着同样的感受，他却不敢表明。虚假的面具是他最后的防线。他不能任由情感溃败，将朝美卷入自己的深渊。

先逃跑吧，但是望海也不知道逃往何方。他拿着过时的地图，沉默地开车穿越城市漫长而颓废的边境，远离数字网络和钢筋水泥编织的森林，逃往文明消退后逐渐荒芜的土地。

望海对这个世界的认识从城市开始，他也未曾离开过那个庞然巨兽。他曾经以为逼仄的高楼、破旧的棚屋、阴暗的巷道、被电线切割得零碎的天空、蛛网一样交叉的高架、彻夜不眠的灯火、无数招贴和电子广告牌、密密麻麻的人群、汽车，这些就是全部的世界。世界好像只在利维坦的巢穴中蓬勃生长，而城市之外的疆域都是画册虚构的梦幻，神奇且易碎。

特派行动员离开的日子里利维坦没有停下掠夺的脚步，随之引发的各种问题也伴着海怪狂舞。很多在特派行动员记忆中还有点繁华模样的小型城镇都已衰败，颓废的气息比海潮更早淹没人们的头顶。

“我从来没想过，跑到这么远的地方居然感觉跟回了旧工业区一样。”朝美逃出几个热情主动的大姐姐的包围，累得也不嫌脏，一屁股坐到一个生锈的旧油桶上。“怎么没人来缠着你？”他看着望海的眼神充满疲惫，“你脸色太阴沉了，通告的连环杀人犯都比你慈眉善目。话说，你不需要女人吗，还是担心脱了衣服那个利维坦的标记会招来麻烦？”

望海沉默地往水箱里灌水，在脑中整理着要补充的物资，根本没在意朝美的话。他的肩膀被人拍了拍。

“水溢出来了。”朝美说，“你是不是太累了，要不今晚就在这里不走，好好休息一下。”

根本停不下来。离开城市仿佛也离开了那些残酷的过往，世界不断展现的另外面孔像有魔力一样吸引着望海。废弃钢铁支架林立的破碎海岸；遍地断壁残垣被摧毁的死寂鬼城；像复制粘贴一样整齐划一的转基因麦田；白色森林般冰冷荒凉的风力发电机组；被抽干水又用来排放工业废水的毒湖；生长在垃圾之上畸形的森林。

还有在海怪的重压之下顽强坚持的利维坦难民，时刻与利维坦作对的反对派，试图在利维坦的秩序之外寻找人类未来的探索者，甚至无所事事只想逃离权威随心所欲而活的流浪人，他们都像荒原上的野草一样渺小却强韧。

漫长旅途感受到的一切消除了望海的颓丧。心中有种无法表达的凄凉的生机勃勃代替了疲惫与失落怪异地支配着他，让他不辞辛劳，昼夜兼程。

210曾经提醒过他，他的身体跟正常人不一样，强大与不稳定同时存在，他需要更多的休息而不是在狂热的驱使下透支自己。

普塞克不会懂。荒凉景色中蕴含的古往今来也不曾改变的哀伤抚慰着他在纠结中受苦的心。宏大的、肃杀的、古老的、需要去重新认识和理解的世界在加剧他孤独的同时带给他一种庄严肃穆的力量感。一切令人肃然起敬的东西都是违背生物本能的。他把自己放逐荒野，在烈日和寒风中感受困苦，对抗想要妥协逃往平庸快乐的本能。逃离利维坦也是在陌生化自己，他看到了很多从未见过的内在的自我。

这世界一点也不像书上说的那样美好，不知为什么，望海还是想去看一看。

夜里开车是一件让人紧张又疲惫的事情。人类被迫放弃了越来越多不再适宜的土地，连接这些地方的公路也随之被渐渐遗忘。缺少配套服务设施还是次要的，最大问题是很多公路无人养护，年久失修。朝美经常吐槽望海又把车开到了战场上，坑坑洼洼像被炮击过一遍的路面让他一直在寻找一顶合适的安全帽，防止脑袋与车顶亲密接触。望海庆幸自己给皮卡焊了一个结实的框架，不然老旧的汽车早就在颠簸中散架了。又经历了一段烂路折磨后，望海终于看到一点稀疏的路灯。路灯的存在说明公路连接着还有人聚集的地方，他不用提心吊胆防备破烂道路带来的危险。

良好的路况让他放松紧绷的神经，享受着夜风拂面的畅快。此地的空气没有人类聚集地那么复杂的气味，清新干爽。白昼残留的闷热被一扫而空，车厢里的浊气也被置换干净。路况好转之后朝美在副驾驶位置上抱着胳膊头一歪睡了过去。其实有心的少年会在夜间驾驶时陪他聊天，帮他振作精神。哪怕是只有拙劣的回应，朝美也能自己找个话题说下去。

找个地方好好休息一下吧，望海暗自叹息，不是每个人都像他一样觉得自己借来了一双眼睛，总有一天必须归还。朝美想睡就睡了，他不用担心第二天醒来不再是自己。望海被梦境和回忆缠绕，越陷越深，也许明天醒来的就是从前那个特派行动员。

间隔甚远的黯淡灯光将他引向一个巨大的峡谷，黑黢黢的山体随着前进渐渐抬升，山势愈发陡峭。峡谷中水流的声音越来越响亮，声浪在峡谷间回荡，像有万千猛兽在齐声咆哮。公路在前面拐了个大弯，巨型水坝绝壁般的弧形立面沿着公路左侧缓缓铺开。高耸的混凝土坝体在月光下像黑铁铸成的巨人，庞大的身躯好像随时都会倾塌在渺小的皮卡上。架起的公路大桥在弧形中取了一条便捷的直线。跟大坝的体积比起来，公路大桥细长纤弱，像一根搭在建筑物夹缝间的蜘蛛丝。路灯的间距虽然隔得远，但路况令人舒心。路上没有别的车辆，望海降低了车速，好奇打量着这个上个时代遗留下来的粗粝又笨重的奇观。

强劲的水流从大坝中部的泄水通道中奔涌而出，在半空中拱成桥形。水雾像烟尘一样从大桥下的深渊中升腾而起，震耳欲聋的水流撞击声仿佛要将胸腔里心跳的节奏都带乱。午夜的圆月高悬，过于明亮的月光在弥漫的水雾之上打出一道黯淡缥缈如幽灵的白色雾虹。

望海把车停在路边，点燃一支烟。自从踏上旅途之后，他习惯了在身上揣一包烟。长出一口气吐出烟雾的时候有点类似叹息，烟雾赋予了叹息形状，看着烟雾消散仿佛也有了点安慰。

前面一小截路边的混凝土围挡已经不见踪影，断面的钢筋探出破碎的水泥，张牙舞爪刺向空中。一看就知道曾经有一辆车在这里走上了另一条无法回头的路。背靠一根已经损坏且歪斜的路灯柱子，望海凝视着脚下的万丈深渊。升腾的水雾仿佛银灰色的云层，无数变幻不定的阴影在月光下翻涌。水坝那样陌生的巨物带来神秘又强有力的压迫感，黑暗深渊里腾起的潮湿气流冲击着他。风声在耳边鼓噪，他感到一切都处在一种不确定的摇摇欲坠当中。心跳有点快，不知道是恐惧还是激动。从未感受过的奇异的兴奋使他如同游走于一场幻境。他大步迈向皮卡，想要叫醒睡着的朝美来看一看这难得一见的壮美。

还未来得及出声，他看到了朝夏。

朝夏穿着梦中那件纯白的西装坐在副驾驶的位置，缓缓转头看向望海。他的头发比记忆中更长，垂到肩膀，端庄的面容中带着让人移不开眼的明媚妖艳，整个人有种诡秘难测雌雄莫辨的中性气质。

望海忘记了本来想说的话，无比自然地接受了朝夏此刻的存在，就好像朝夏一直在身边。

“我说过要带你看一看外面的世界，”他忧伤地说，“在利维坦之外还有很多很多。”

“你总觉得我不肯离开利维坦是因为我不知道外面的世界。利维坦蒙蔽了我，所以我甘愿被利维坦囚禁。好像我只要知道了外面的世界，就无法再忍受利维坦。”朝夏边说边打开车门走下车，他像漫步在自己客厅一样悠然绕过车头走到望海身边。

“人的一生不应该只是在时间上延长，人还拥有广阔的大地。”望海背倚在车门上，又点燃一支烟，“你不是利维坦的试验品，你是一个真正的人。”

“‘利维坦之子’，他们在背后这样叫我，对吧。你很在意？”朝夏学着他的样子，用同样的姿势与他并肩靠着车门。

“你被当成怪物，但我知道你不是。普通人能拥有的，你也可以拥有，甚至能拥有比他们更多的东西。”

“何必去向蠢人证明自己，我根本不在乎他们。狮子会向蚊子证明自己是狮子吗。其实我连利维坦都不在乎，除了自己之外，我只在乎你。”朝夏从他手指间摘下烟，慢悠悠地抽了起来。

“不是要去证明什么。我曾经想过，离开利维坦，和你一起。我想要的不是离开，是离开之后有你的生活。你也许可以在利维坦之外遇见新的值得热爱的东西，更多有趣的人。你会发现生活不止公式、数据和试验。我们可以找一个带花园的老房子，白色砖墙，红瓦屋顶，推开门就能看见森林和群山。养两只猫，两只狗。上午猫儿在客厅地毯上躺着晒太阳的时候我们就牵着狗去林间散步。散步时得把狗绳抓紧了，因为它们看到松鼠就激动。松林里到处都是牛肝菌，随便摘就是一堆。再从农夫市集上带点新鲜的肉和蔬菜回家。不拿枪之后我会把时间用来学着做饭。你相信我能成为一个好厨师吗？”望海看着大坝的方向，目光却已经越过了那层障碍，飞向想象中的彼方。这些话与其是说给朝夏听的，不如说是说给自己听的。他用想象为自己开启了一段新的人生，所有遗憾都会得到弥补。

朝夏笑了起来，笑容给他平添了几分稚气，仿佛当年那个笑得灿烂的小魔鬼又回来了。他点点头，“如果那样的话，你一定能成为最棒的厨师。”他的视线投向望海看着的方向，“我们会有一个大书房吗，我要在里面堆满想看的书，一直堆到天花板。”

“肯定会有的。我还要在花园里种一棵大樱花树，在树上装个秋千。”望海比划着秋千的样子。

“两个人坐的秋千？”

“嗯，春暖花开的时候，我们坐在秋千上，一边摇着，一边看满树的樱花。”

“我要抱着狗。”

“行，两只都给你抱着。”

“还有猫。”

“行，猫也一起。你胳膊长，把四只一起搂住。”

“我还要抱着你，五只一起搂住。”

两个人相视一笑。

“谢谢你。在描述梦想的时候，细节越丰富就越吸引人，令人信服。我好像已经过上了那种生活。你知道吗，”朝夏长长地吐出一口烟雾，叹息一般，“你以前不会说这样的话。你不是一个坦率的人，习惯把很多话都憋在心里。在公司楼顶陪我看星星的时候，也几乎都是我在说话，你默默听着。”

“也可能只是因为我太笨了，是个人都比我会说话。”望海无奈地说。

“笨拙吗……”朝夏抬手用力将手上的烟头弹进深渊，一扭身将望海压在车门上，双手缠上他的脖子，探头过来贴近望海的嘴唇像要吻他。望海被他突如其来的举动吓到，本能地将头后仰一躲。朝夏并没有吻上来，他看见朝夏眼中了然的笑意。

“笨拙，但是诚实。”朝夏恋恋不舍地抚摸着他的脸，手掌柔软而冰冷，“你有没有想过，也许利维坦之子真的就是一个怪物。没有其他生活可供选择，他的人生只能走上唯一的窄路。”

“那我呢，我也是窄路的一部分吗，我们两个人在一起也无法走上另外的路？”

“我们本质上是不同的。”朝夏眼神落寞又狂热，“作为我身边最亲近的人，我既感激你，又很想嘲笑你。你一直把我当成一个普通人，用平等的姿态接近我，接纳我，照顾我，保护我，抚慰我的孤独。我爱着你，依恋你，在你身上我确实感受到了生而为人的快乐。

“但是，你认为我可以安然和普通人一样享受这个平庸的世界，在死板无趣的规则中自娱自乐。你错了。我跟所有人都不一样，没有人将利维坦之子带到这个世界上。我不想接受世界的规则，不要服从得来的快乐，我要驯服这个世界。

“如果有神，我就要将祂拉下神坛；如果没有神，我就要成为神。

“望海，你必须知道，你爱的不是一个普通人。我所走的那条窄路——是封神的路。”

“成为神……你在想什么……现在想要成为神的是利维坦。看看它都做了些什么，这个世界快被利维坦的野心害死了，我们都是一个怪物的祭品。不需要更多的怪物了。朝夏，你已经死了，一切都结束了。”望海按着朝夏的肩膀悲伤地说。

朝夏摆脱他的手，后退了两步，背后就是万丈深渊。他的面容像白银一样散发着冷而硬的光。“怪物？我是怪物，你呢？望海，你又怎么知道自己到底是不是怪物？”他继续后退着。

“我就是我——你要干什么！”望海探身想抓住朝夏把他拖过来。

“Don't panic.”朝夏朝他胸膛上一推，残忍地往后一跃。银色月光洒在他的白西装上，腾空的朝夏轻盈空灵得像传说里的精灵。在望海绝望的指缝和破碎的钢筋水泥间，精灵向着黑暗的深渊坠落。他缓慢下落着，舒展的体态仿佛御风而行。朝夏劈开白色的雾虹，在身影彻底被水雾和阴影吞没之前对望海一笑。那笑容里有一切尽在掌握的自信，有赌徒压上全部筹码的疯狂，也有举身赴地狱的狰狞，还有一点点残留的温柔。他就这样坠入了死亡的幽谷，连坠落本应有的响动都被激流的咆哮吞噬，仿佛什么都没有发生过。

望海在痛苦和愤怒中呼唤210，但210像消失了一般毫无回应。他在意识里焦躁地大声呼喊。朝夏总是能精准地激起望海难以自控的情绪反应，他像是在末日浩劫废墟上重建的一方小世界，看似新生的一切其实都逃不了强大的惯性，还是向着毁灭前的时光靠拢。

望海精疲力尽，垂头丧气地坐在地上，直到肩膀被人摇晃着。他抬起头，看到蓬头垢面一脸睡意朦胧的朝美。

朝美打着呵欠在说着什么，但注意力的涣散和水流的噪音让他一个字没听清。

“怎么了，累了去车上躺着休息一会吧。”朝美提高了音量。

望海一言不发地站起来，眼睛还是没有离开公路桥下的深渊。

朝美顺着他的目光扭头看去，发出一声惊叹，“好高啊，从这里跳下去落到下面之前还能为自己念一遍往生咒吧。”他突然精神振奋，像是被深渊吸引，朝着混凝土围挡的破口走了两步，探头张望。

望海心头一紧，朝夏坠落的画面还没从眼前消失，他无法再忍受同样的错误，冲过去从背后抱住了朝美。

“干什么，放开我。”朝美紧张起来，身体都绷紧了。望海摸到他裸露的胳膊上起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。朝美在望海双臂间扭动挣扎，他越是挣扎望海抱得越紧。“放开我。”他喘着气停下动作，低声重复了一遍，语气强硬。

望海没有立刻松手，而是抱着朝美后退，到他认为安全的地方才放手。

朝美迅速弹到离他一米开外的地方站定，神情中有种复杂的愤怒。

“你怕我跳下去？”朝美双臂交叉抱在胸前，眼神像审问官一样，怀疑中带着犀利。

如果你跳下去，就只有鬼魂陪伴我了，在我已经明白什么叫孤独的时候，这很残忍。望海沉默着，还是没有把心里的话说出来。“你从来没有问过我，我们要去哪里。”他突兀地说。

“原来我们要去什么地方吗，我以为在路上就是一切。”朝美无所谓地说。

“在路上就是一切吗……”望海有些失神。

“此世是地狱顶上的一场繁花会，我们的存在就像樱花一样，转瞬之间就会凋落，这是注定的结果。不过在坠入地狱之前……我看到了你，你看到了我，许多意义就藏在相遇的时间中。在旧工业区那次决定跟你走的时候，我就想好了——我想要去经历跟杀手在一起的生活。你的存在是我选择中至关重要的部分。做你想做的事吧，对我来说都是经历。”朝美挥挥手像要赶走什么看不见的东西，“抱歉，又说复杂了，你大概也很难想明白吧。不过放心，我不会去死，因为我已经把命交给你了。”


End file.
